


Контракт

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty-talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Sherlock, Афродизиаки, Бондаж, Вуайеризм, Двойное проникновение, Игрушки, Контроль дыхания, Порка, Римминг, Фистинг, Флафф!, Эротические пытки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Альтернативная BDSM-вселенная, в которой каждый является доминантом или сабмиссивом от рождения. Текст содержит массу личных кинков автора, которые могут быть одновременно чьими-то сквиками, поэтому, пожалуйста, не приступайте к чтению фика, предварительно не ознакомившись со всеми предупреждениями.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Пояснения по вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная BDSM-вселенная, в которой каждый является доминантом или сабмиссивом от рождения. Текст содержит массу личных кинков автора, которые могут быть одновременно чьими-то сквиками, поэтому, пожалуйста, не приступайте к чтению фика, предварительно не ознакомившись со всеми предупреждениями.

_Автор прочел пару фиков по БДСМ-вселенной, но никаких подробностей о мироустройстве оттуда не вынес, поэтому решил придумать для себя все сам. Читать фик можно вполне без объяснений, но раз уж краткая справка по миру написана, то пусть она тоже тут будет._

Для начала стандартно — это мир, в котором почти все люди рождаются с определенным модусом социального и сексуального поведения: доминант или сабмиссив. Модус не зависит от пола человека или его сексуальной ориентации. Собственно, понятию сексуальной ориентации здесь значения особо не придают, ярко выраженные и принципиальные гетеро— или гомосексуалы встречаются редко.  
 **Сабмиссив** — человек, как правило, сочетающий в себе сабмиссивность и мазохизм.  
 **Доминант** — человек, как правило, сочетающий в себе доминантность и садизм.  
 **Айвори** (Ivory) — сленговое обозначение модусного меньшинства, вернее, меньшинства, лишенного модуса. Айвори могут проявлять время от времени отдельные признаки доминантов или сабмиссивов, по сути ими не являясь. Отношение к айвори со стороны общества примерно такое же, как в нашем мире к гомосексуалистам.  
 **Модус** человека определяется сразу после рождения по определенным признакам и до совершеннолетия корректируется ежегодно. После чего гражданин получает удостоверение личности, в котором указан модус и категория (от 0 до 10).  
 **Категория** определяет выраженность модуса. Сабмиссив категории 0, например, — это сабмиссив, нуждающийся в полной передаче контроля доминанту, а сабмиссив категории 9 — это сабмиссив, который способен принимать волевые решения не только за себя, но и за сабмиссивов более низких категорий. Соответственно, доминант категории 0 — это доминант, которому необходимо полное и безоговорочное подчинение от окружающих — как сабмиссивов, так и доминантов более высоких категорий, а доминант категории 9 — это доминант, способный контролировать свои инстинкты и при необходимости подчиняться другим доминантам или обстоятельствам. Считается, что чем выше категория представителя любого модуса, тем выше его интеллект. Точка зрения популярная (особенно среди обладателей высоких категорий), но недоказанная.  
Помимо категорий доминантам присваиваются так называемые **уровни доверия**. Это дело уже сугубо добровольное, для получения более высокого уровня необходимо пройти тесты, выявляющие психологическую стабильность доминанта. Чем выше уровень доверия доминанта, тем более рискованные практики он может использовать легально.  
Модусные отношения из-за их сильного влияния на обоих партнеров очень строго регламентируются государством. Модусное взаимодействие, не подкрепленное партнерским **контрактом** или **договором** , является уголовно наказуемым, особенно если влечет за собой последствия для физического или психического здоровья сабмиссива.  
Так как традиционные модусные семьи зачастую гомосексуальны, традиционно же из близких друзей, родственников или семей, с которыми есть желание породниться, выбирается человек противоположного пола, который становится третьим родителем, который называется **триум**. Если семья состоит из двух мужчин, триум — женщина-сабмиссив. Если семья состоит из двух женщин, триум — мужчина доминант. Обязанность триума — способствовать рождению ребенка. Соответственно в первом случае женщина зачинает от доминантного партнера семьи, а во втором случае мужчина оплодотворяет самбиссивного партнера.  
В гетеросексуальной семье женщина-доминант тоже может принять решение взять в семью триума для вынашивания детей, но в последнее время это происходит все реже. Век толерантности!


	2. Chapter 2

История помнит, что когда-то давно сабов нужно было завоевывать, подчинять и выкупать. Саба было не так-то просто найти. За хорошего саба порой сражались, убивали, жертвовали состояниями и иногда целыми странами. За возможность приказать иным сабам десятки доминантов готовы были поубивать друг друга на жестоких турнирах, а тысячи и тысячи людей вели жестокие войны, погибая на полях сражений. Но о чем бы ни вспоминала одинокими вечерами ветхая старушка-история, ни для кого не секрет, что уже давным-давно выбор делали именно сабы.  
Иные из них преподносили свой выбор как решение доминанта, по старой памяти пытаясь соблазнить и изображая покорность, другие прямо и незатейливо сообщали о своем желании, глядя в глаза. Конечно же, доминант в такой ситуации мог и отказаться. Теоретически. Практически же Джон Уотсон понимал, что представившийся ему шанс можно считать уникальным: жилье, статус и, возможно, удовлетворение хотя бы части потребностей за очень скромную сумму. Эксцентричность его нового соседа подогревала любопытство дополнительно, все-таки, что ни говори, но таких людей Джон Уотсон еще не встречал. А о таких сабах даже не слышал. Все было за то, чтобы рискнуть, а риск был тем, чему Джон не умел противостоять.  
— Стандартный соседский контракт, — сказал Шерлок Холмс, встретив его у дверей дома 221b по Бейкер-стрит и проводив по лестнице во вполне уютную, хоть и изрядно захламленную гостиную. — У меня есть некоторые особенности, они все прописаны… Страница семь, дополнение.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто кивнул Джон, листая страницы под внимательным взглядом соседа. — Категория десять…  
Он невольно сглотнул, определенно, таких сабов ему точно еще не попадалось. Джон вообще до сих пор был не уверен, что кому-то в принципе присваивают десятую категорию.  
— Это нормально, — сказал он поспешно, — у меня тоже… девятая.  
— Да, я вижу, — заметил Шерлок со странным выражением. Джон решил пока не пытаться понять, что оно значит. В настоящий момент контракт в руках интриговал его гораздо больше.  
— Скрипка… Так… — он рассмеялся. — Ну, это не проблема, я могу ходить в магазин и готовить… Сессии…  
— Раз в неделю, иногда может не понадобиться несколько месяцев, иногда бывает так, что придется каждый день.  
— Без проблем, — быстро ответил Джон, чувствуя пробегающую по позвоночнику дрожь. У него давно не было саба. Наверное, слишком давно для взрослого дееспособного доминанта. С легким предвкушением он перевернул еще несколько листов и нахмурился. Окошки для отметок на всех пяти страницах контракта были пусты, одинокая галочка стояла только напротив строки «Стек».  
— У меня свой, — заверил Холмс, заметив его замешательство. — Вам ни о чем не придется беспокоиться.  
— Угу, — пробормотал Джон, пытаясь скрыть свое разочарование. Холмс нахмурился.  
— Проблема?  
— Здесь есть вторая спальня этажом выше, — сочувствующе заметила миссис Хадсон, наблюдавшая за ними из дверей. — Если вам нужно…  
— Да, нам нужно, — мрачно сказал Джон. В конце концов, не с его удачей было бы получить все сразу. Но, по крайней мере, теперь у него есть хорошая квартира в центре Лондона и чрезвычайно соблазнительный саб под боком, нуждающийся в сессиях раз в неделю. Да еще и со своим стеком. Просто роскошь в сравнении с последними месяцами после увольнения со службы. Он вздохнул и поставил на последней странице контракта свою подпись. Шерлок Холмс с явным облегчением улыбнулся и шагнул к окну. С улицы послышался шум подъезжающего автомобиля. Вот так все и началось.

За следующую неделю Джон несколько раз серьезно задумывался над тем, во что же он все-таки ввязался. Для начала был тот человек с зонтом, еще один очень странный саб, который зачем-то пытался запугивать Джона и приказывать ему, а когда это не вышло, очень удивился. Может быть он и не был сабом вообще, Джон уже перестал что-либо понимать. Ведь и его сосед тоже совершенно не производил впечатления саба, даже мифической десятой категории, хотя Джон сам видел его документы, когда они заверяли контракт. Ни один нотариус бы не заверил контракт двух доминантов, если только Шерлок не использовал фальшивое удостоверение личности, но Джон, как ни напрягал воображение, не мог представить, зачем бы это ему понадобилось.  
Второй раз, когда Джона Уотсона одолели сомнения, случился во время обыска у них в квартире. Ошеломленное лицо инспектора Лестрейда, разглядывавшего расположенную над камином контрактную витрину — темное резное дерево и старинное граненое по углам стекло — это все больше подходило для пожилой пары аристократов, прожившей вместе не один десяток лет и унаследовавшей витрину от знатных предков. Чистые листы, испещренные разноцветными печатями, унизительная галочка напротив единственного пункта, кажется, Джону впервые было неловко от того, что кто-то видит его контракт. Аллегорию его полной несостоятельности как доминанта. Так что неверящее «Как вам это удалось?» от инспектора и саркастичное «Неужели и фрика приперло?» от Донован немного примирили его с действительностью, но оставили по себе еще больше вопросов.  
Как назло им с Шерлоком некогда было поговорить об этом. Да что там, Джона так захватило неожиданное приключение, что он и не вспоминал особо о своих вопросах до самого конца. До того момента, когда ему пришлось убить маньяка, чтобы защитить своего саба. До момента, когда на лице Шерлока отразилось понимание того, что Джон сделал. И в эту секунду Джон окончательно убедился в том, что он принял верное решение и нашел того саба, которому нужен именно он, Джон Уотсон, отставной военный врач с проблемами с доверием, психосоматической хромотой, не молодой, не особо красивый и не слишком сообразительный. Настолько нужен, что Шерлок Холмс готов вручить ему свой стек.

Джон ждал, что первая сессия у них произойдет именно в тот вечер, когда они, с еще пузырящимся под кожей адреналином, с подрагивающими от волнения пальцами, вернулись домой. Он чувствовал, как напряжен после произошедшего Шерлок, как насильно выпрямлена его спина, как он ждет возможности отпустить натянутую струну самообладания. И, ей-богу, Джон был не меньше напряжен и готов, наконец, устроить им обоим комфортный и расслабляющий вечер. Он был практически уверен, что Шерлок сам попросит его об этом, но как только они вошли в квартиру, тот сразу же скрылся в своей спальне, оказавшись даже от ужина.  
Джон прождал его около часа, а потом аккуратно приоткрыл дверь в его комнату. Шерлок лежал на кровати, свернувшись в позе эмбриона и зажав скомканное одеяло между коленями и животом. На голую худую спину с выпирающими позвонками смотреть было почти больно. Шерлок отчаянно нуждался в сессии. Он нуждался в сессиях на постоянной основе, а не раз в неделю, как было прописано у них в контракте, Джон чувствовал это так отчетливо, как еще недавно — боль в колене. И он совершенно не понимал, почему Шерлок отказывает себе в том, в чем нуждается. Ждет инициативы со стороны Джона? Ну, после категоричного «Я женат на свое работе» в ответ на попытку прощупать почву в это слабо верилось. У него не вызывает доверия Джон? Нет, он безошибочно точно узнал выражение на лице Шерлока там, у заброшенного здания. Этот саб теперь будет готов вручить ему свою жизнь, и, надо сказать, что понимание этого воодушевляло Джона так, как не воодушевляло, пожалуй, еще ничто и никогда. Но в чем же тогда дело? Зачем сейчас мучить и себя, и его, в конце концов, они даже заключили контракт, на который инспектор Лестрейд не может взглянуть без суеверного ужаса. Это не какие-то там случайные связи в барах или клубах, они вместе живут, они, наконец, вместе раскрывают преступления!..  
Недоумевающий и немного обиженный Джон пошел тогда к себе в спальню, переборов мстительное желание отправиться в ближайший бар и предаться порочным случайным связям. Надо всем этим следовало подумать и как следует. Может быть, вопреки всему, Шерлок все-таки предпочитает, чтобы его добивались и вынуждали к подчинению? Но как узнать наверняка и не оттолкнуть его еще больше?  
Впрочем, несмотря на растерянность и напряжение, вместо размышлений над этими и многими другими вопросами Джон довольно скоро уснул. В его сне был Шерлок и был контракт над камином, было бьющееся в предвкушении сердце и помеченные яркими загадочными символами совершенно невероятные строки, которых не может быть ни в одном стандартном контракте. Тяжелая плеть тянула руку, а Шерлок, обнаженный и покорный у его ног, прижимался щекой к колену и дрожал от предвкушения, закрыв глаза. На нем был широкий кожаный ошейник с серебряной табличкой. Джон не видел, но точно знал, что выгравировано на ней строгим, но изящным шрифтом. «Собственность Джона Уотсона».  
Проснулся он совершенно счастливым, задыхающимся от восторга.  
— Джон! — в тот же момент заорала снизу собственность Джона Уотсона. — Принеси мне «Таймс»!  
Ну и кто тут чья собственность, хмуро подумал Джон, со вздохом сползая с постели.  
Газетой Шерлок тем не менее не ограничился. Ему требовался телефон. Кофе. Что ты об этом думаешь? Ну, конечно, очередная глупость. А теперь помолчи и не мешай. Телефон. Набери смс. Спустись на улицу, пойди за угол и купи сигарет. И, пока не ушел, сделай кофе. И, пожалуй, тост. И прочитай, что пишет Майкрофт…  
В конце концов, Джон не выдержал и накричал на него. Честное слово, он был очень терпеливым человеком, пожалуй, он был самым терпеливым человеком из всех, кого знал, но ощущение было такое, будто Шерлок специально старается вывести его из себя. Тот, взъерошенный и странно встревоженный, в конце концов, не говоря ни слова подскочил с места и умчался к себе в спальню. Вовремя, потому что еще немного, и Джон бы всыпал ему безо всяких сессий. Но не успел он хоть немного успокоиться, как Шерлок появился в гостиной снова и быстрым шагом подошел к Джону, с недовольным видом протягивая черный стек.  
— Черт возьми! — рявкнул не отошедший еще от ссоры Джон, бухая по столу кулаком. — Ты хоть что-нибудь можешь сделать по-человечески?  
Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, недоверчиво глядя на Джона, и снова ретировался. А Джон, поняв, что он только что натворил, едва не застонал от отчаянья и злости на себя. Это же надо, Шерлок все-таки решился попросить, а Джон его прогнал! Холмс точно прав, Джон — кретин. Полный.  
Он поднялся было, чтобы пойти за Шерлоком в его комнату, еще не зная, что будет говорить или делать, но с твердым намерением исправить ситуацию, но тут Шерлок вернулся сам. И Джон замер, неверяще глядя на своего соседа.  
Шерлок был почти полностью обнажен, только пах был прикрыт черным сессионным фартуком. Высокий и белокожий, тонкий, но как оказалось, совсем не худой, с отлично прорисованными плоскими мышцами — Джон с трудом перевел дыхание, чувствуя, как в паху совершенно неуместно тяжелеет. Еще этот фартук! Который так легко задрать или сдвинуть случайным движением…  
Глядя на Джона напряженно, Шерлок вышел на середину гостиной и опустился на колени, склоняя голову и протягивая стек обеими руками перед собой.  
Джон кашлянул и шагнул навстречу, принимая стек. Саб тут же опустил голову еще ниже и еле слышно проговорил традиционную формулу:  
— Я заслужил наказание и готов принять его покорно.  
Джон невольно усмехнулся — звучало это из уст Шерлока сюрреалистично. И невероятно возбуждающе. В конце концов, никто не запретит ему испытывать возбуждение во время сессии, даже если ему запрещено касаться…  
Он внимательно оглядел стек — не новый, но явно редко использовавшийся — взвесил его в руке, обходя замершего на коленях Шерлока. Провел ребром хлопушки по склоненной шее, всей кожей чувствуя, как прокатывается по телу саба дрожь.  
— Почему сейчас? — спросил он, подцепляя стеком кудряшки на затылке, обнажая шею. Он знал, что это вызывает почти нечувствительную щекотку, от которой мурашки бегут по коже — и точно, Шерлок поежился.  
— Ты злился, — сказал он преувеличенно отстраненно. — Вероятно, я провинился.  
— Вероятно, — хмыкнул Джон, легонько пересчитывая углом хлопушки позвонки Шерлока до лопаток. — Я и раньше злился.  
— Раньше… — Шерлок перевел дыхание и шумно выдохнул через нос, как делал всегда, когда раздражался или находился в нетерпении. — Раньше мне было не до извинений.  
Джон даже замер на секунду.  
— Ты считаешь это формой извинения? — спросил он изумленно. Шерлок поднял голову, глядя ему в лицо совершенно прозрачными холодными глазами.  
— Это наказание. Сессия. Я знаю, что неудобен в быту, за это неудобство ты имеешь возможность меня наказать и получить удовлетворение своих потребностей.  
Джон ошеломленно моргнул, отступил на шаг и присел в кресло.  
— Тааак, — сказал он, моргая. — Интересная теория. Может быть, ты на самом деле вовсе не саб? Просто неудобный в быту доминант, которому… я не знаю… некогда заниматься дрессировкой?  
— Нет, — с легким недоумением сказал Шерлок. — Ты же видел мои документы.  
— Ты мог их подделать.  
— Я их не подделывал.  
Разговор становился все более абсурдным.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Ты предоставляешь мне возможность раз в неделю удовлетворить свои потребности взамен на то, что я терплю твое свинское поведение все остальное время…  
— В особо сложные периоды ты можешь делать это каждый день, — напомнил ему Шерлок, и Джон хлопнул себя по колену.  
— Точно. Очень удобно. Просто чудесно.  
Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на него с сомнением.  
— Продолжим?  
— Нет! — рявкнул Джон, и Шерлок поспешно опустил глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Джон постучал стеком по ладони и поднялся, прошел пару шагов до стены и обратно, снова сел. Шерлок неодобрительно наблюдал за ним исподлобья, но не поднимал голову.  
— Шерлок, — сказал Джон. — Скажи пожалуйста, когда ты участвовал в сессии в последний раз?  
— Три года, шесть месяцев восемь дней назад, — четко ответил Шерлок. Джон прикрыл глаза.  
— Понятно. Сколько раз ты заключал контракт после совершеннолетия?  
— Два, — ответил Шерлок, поколебавшись.  
— То есть, до меня у тебя был один доминант?  
— Нет, — произнес Шерлок с сомнением.  
— Я имею в виду на постоянной основе, а не случайные сессии.  
— У меня не было доминантов до тебя, — сказал Шерлок с легким раздражением.  
— То есть?  
— Майкрофт — не доминант.  
Джон перевел дыхание, глядя на Шерлока во все глаза.  
— Ты… с братом?...  
Шерлок дернул плечом.  
— Он был единственным, кто мог взять на себя ответственность. В противном случае мне грозило тюремное заключение.  
— Но он не доминант…  
— И не саб. Он айвори.  
— Айвори не могут заключать контракты с сабами, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло. Шерлок пожал плечами и поежился.  
— Для него сделали исключение. Для него всегда делают исключения… Мы будем продолжать? Я замерз.  
Джон в ошеломлении помотал головой.  
— Нет. Одевайся.  
— Ты отменяешь сессию или откладываешь? — поинтересовался Шерлок, поднимаясь. — Судя по всему, в ближайшее время мне будет некогда удовлетворять твои потребности.  
— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Джон, с невольным разочарованием окидывая взглядом его длинную фигуру. — Я потерплю.  
— Хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты разорвал со мной контракт. Тогда придется возвращаться к Майкрофту, а этого хотелось бы избежать.  
Шерлок вынул у него из рук стек и направился обратно к себе в спальню.  
— Шерлок, — сказал Джон ему в спину, и тот застыл. — Шерлок. А что насчет твоих потребностей?  
Шерлок Холмс обернулся, бесстрастно глядя на соседа, и улыбнулся одними губами.  
— Это не моя сфера, Джон, — сказал он через плечо. — Но я всегда готов предоставить тебе необходимое.  
— Ну да, — пробормотал Джон, глядя, как Шерлок скрывается на кухне. — Конечно же.  
В голове у него был полный бардак, но одно он сейчас знал точно: вряд ли он по собственной воле разорвет контракт с сабом, который в нем так нуждается. А в том, что Шерлок отчаянно нуждался, не подозревая об этом, сомнений не было.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ну и что вы себе вообразили? — с неудовольствием вздохнул Майкрофт Холмс, морщась и откладывая ежедневник на угол стола. — Домашнее насилие, ужасные тайные извращения?  
Он усмехнулся, выпрямляясь в кресле и глядя на Джона без выражения.  
— Думаете, он бы вырос таким заносчивым засранцем, если бы над ним зверски надругался старший брат? Это человек-то, который вполне серьезно считает, что Земля вращается вокруг него?  
— Он так не считает, — мрачно сказал Джон. — Он вообще не в курсе, что Земля вращается.  
— Это частности.  
— Он саб и он не получает удовлетворения от сессии! Что надо было сделать с Шерлоком, чтобы он рассматривал порку исключительно как наказание? Вы — его первый и единственный партнер, ладно, я не говорю о том, что вы братья, и это вообще выглядит немного странно, если хотите знать мое мнение, но…  
— Я был его партнером исключительно номинально, — перебил его Майкрофт. Джон моргнул.  
— Хорошо. Не то, чтобы это было мое дело, но я немного лучше себя чувствую, зная, что моего саба не трахал его собственный брат.  
— Не только, как вы выражаетесь, не трахал, — жестко сказал Майкрофт, глядя ему в глаза. — Я его ни разу пальцем не тронул. Во всех смыслах.  
Джон снова моргнул, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание.  
— Вы хотите сказать…  
— Я хочу сказать, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — что Шерлока воспитывали не как саба. Это деликатная тема, но раз уж мой брат вдруг решил заключить с кем-то контракт, что само по себе стало изрядной неожиданностью, вам придется быть в курсе небольших семейных… особенностей.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона со значением, и тот растерянно пожал плечами, подаваясь вперед и выражая готовность внимательно слушать.  
— Дело в том, — слегка неловко продолжил старший Холмс, чуть понижая голос, — что наша… мама, будучи ярко выраженным доминантом с консервативным взглядом на социальную картину мира, не смогла смириться с тем, что и я, и Шерлок… не проявляли отчетливых признаков доминантности. И если с моими особенностями она с трудом, но все-таки свыклась, то Шерлок... Шерлок не получил необходимых для саба навыков. Ему с детства отказывали в том, что составляет саму основу мироощущения саба, — его поощряли так, как следует поощрять доминанта, его наказывали так, как наказывают доминантов… Ему пытались, надо заметить, безуспешно, привить ценности и мироощущение доминантов… Что привело только к тому, что он стал совершенно невыносим и неуправляем. Хуже того, мой брат не видит границ собственным возможностям и постоянно пытается взять на себя ответственность, которую не в силах нести.  
Майкрофт скорбно улыбнулся и сложил ладони перед собой.  
— Он ни разу не подвергался должной дисциплине, мистер Уотсон. Шерлок, безусловно, знает теорию и несколько раз в школе и университете получал наказания за свои выходки. Но у него никогда не было доминанта и, боюсь, что мой брат не особенно хорошо представляет себе свои потребности, — Майкрофт чуть склонил голову на бок и задумчиво добавил. — Если он вообще испытывает какие-либо потребности.

Джон слабо понимал, как можно не испытывать основной потребности. Нет, он был в курсе, что люди разные, есть вот, например, свитчи, которые в зависимости от обстоятельств могут переключаться из одного модуса в другой. Есть доминанты-мазохисты и сабмиссивы-садисты, с одним из таких он даже встречался некоторое время, не очень понимая, зачем, сейчас он подозревал, что таким образом просто пытался реализовать свой подростковый бунт. Очень нелепый бунт, надо признать. Да что там, существуют и уже вполне приняты обществом те же айвори, люди вообще без модуса, его сестра была такой и ничего, если бы не алкоголизм, она вполне и до сих пор была бы счастлива в личной жизни. Это было нормально. Все вкусы, все пристрастия, при условии, что они не наносили вреда партнеру помимо его желания, это все было нормально. Просто Джон не представлял себе, как это — не чувствовать инстинктивной ответственности за оказавшегося в зоне твоего внимания. Не испытывать потребности выяснить сферу комфорта и выстроить ее вокруг близкого человека. Не стараться избавить своего саба от угнетающих переживаний, от дестабилизирующих эмоций, от бытовых проблем… Он не представлял, как это — не быть доминантом. И еще меньше он представлял себе, как можно отказаться от потребностей, будучи сабом. Нет, безусловно, многие сабы были очень терпеливы и стойки, и многие из них даже более достойно справлялись с одиночеством, чем доминанты. Но для доминанта его модус был заложенным генетически способом самореализации, и при отсутствии постоянного саба доминант мог сублимировать свою нерастраченную заботу и чувство ответственности в общественной или профессиональной деятельности. А для сабмиссива его модус был способом существовать. Потребность в подчинении было невозможно перенести, ее можно было только заглушать с разной долей успешности, и почти всегда такое вынужденное лишение необходимой разрядки приводило к огромным психологическим проблемам и срывам. Не зря в бюро знакомств подавало заявки раз в пять больше сабов чем доминантов…  
Быть одиноким сабом было тяжело и в социальном плане. Все-таки сколько бы речь ни шла о равенстве модусов, ни для кого не секрет, что одинокому сабу сложней получить хорошую работу или снять жилье, получить кредит и так далее. Одинокий саб — это всегда в некотором смысле группа риска, в то время как в определенных областях деятельности одиноким доминантам даже отдавалось предпочтение по сравнению с доминантами, состоящими в браке или обладающими постоянными партнерами...  
Что удивительно, Шерлок на первый взгляд не создавал впечатления фрустрированного саба. У него случались обычные для многих периоды расслабления и задумчивости, а в моменты возбуждения к активности он был собран и деятелен, хоть и немного эксцентричен. И если бы Джон уже месяц не жил с ним бок о бок, он вряд ли заметил, что с Шерлоком что-то не так. Но проблема была даже не в том, что Шерлок нуждался, а в том, что он понятия не имел о своей нужде. А Джон никогда не был особо силен во всяких психологических штуках и понятия не имел, что ему с таким вот Шерлоком делать. Чего ему хотелось меньше всего, так это покорно дожидаться одного из срывов, о которых его любезно предупредил Майкрофт. Поэтому он как мог пытался занять Шерлока такой деятельностью, которая бы включала в себя активную передачу или хотя бы распределение обязанностей с Джоном, надеясь, что постепенно Шерлок привыкнет к тому, что о нем заботятся не только в бытовых вопросах, и начнет отпускать накопленное напряжение. Пока же от него чуть не искрило, и на большую часть предложений Джон получал в ответ или раздраженное ворчание или полнейшее игнорирование.  
Прорыв случился на исходе второго месяца совместной жизни. Джон за это время так ни разу и не воспользовался своим правом, и Шерлок уже начинал поглядывать на него с недоумением, хотя и не предлагал сам. Жизнь шла своим чередом: пару раз за это время появлялся инспектор Лестрейд, приходили клиенты, и на несколько дней квартира на Бейкер-стрит превращалась в поле битвы и цирковую площадку одновременно. Джон уже почти не обращал внимания на своеобразные выходки Шерлока, на вой и скрежет музыкального инструмента по ночам, на неаппетитные объекты любознательности соседа, аккуратно распиханные по разным частям кухни.  
Время от времени погруженный в медитативный мыслительный процесс Шерлок, чрезвычайно похожий в такие моменты на застывшую на камне ящерицу, внезапно подскакивал с места, хватал Джона в охапку и принимался куда-то бежать.  
Время от времени они проводили совершенно обычные вечера — Шерлок за компьютером, Джон у телевизора. Рыба с картошкой, чай, забавное ток-шоу и полутьма в гостиной. Эти вечера так походили на идеальные мирные вечера, о которых Джон изредка мечтал во время службы. Довольно умозрительно мечтал, надо сказать, скорей потому, что об этом мечтать полагалось. Но это было мило, особенно когда Шерлок заканчивал свои дела и присоединялся к Джону на диване или в соседнем кресле. Шерлок мог или молча пялиться в экран телевизора, саркастически задирая брови все выше и выше, или раздраженно бурчать хоть час подряд, не меняя интонаций и не двигаясь с места. Слушать его обычно было еще смешней, чем ведущих, у Шерлока было очень своеобразное чувство юмора. Ну, по крайней мере Джон надеялся, что это именно чувство юмора, а не что-то еще.  
В этот раз все пошло по второму сценарию. Шерлок захлопнул крышку ноутбука уже через двадцать минут после того, как Джон сел к телевизору, и, бормоча под нос ругательства, плюхнулся рядом с ним.  
— Уже доделал, что хотел? — поинтересовался Джон, не отводя взгляда от экрана.  
— Нет, — буркнул Шерлок. — Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что не так просто думать, когда тебе в ухо вопит телевизор? Впрочем, извини, о чем я говорю — думать! Это наверняка слово из твоего списка табу.  
Джон хмыкнул, переводя взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Почему ты молчал, что тебе мешает звук? Хочешь, чтобы я выключил?  
Шерлок молча передернул плечами, уставясь в телевизор с гримасой отвращения на лице. И в этот момент, несмотря на полутьму и легкое беспокойство, Джон неожиданно отчетливо увидал, как бьется на виске Шерлока жилка, как он стискивает колени пальцами, как чуть наклоняется вперед, напряженный, как бегун на старте, словно готов в любую секунду сорваться с места... Джон инстинктивно протянул руку, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке Шерлока, легонько дернул. Шерлок замолк на полуслове, слепо глядя перед собой с полуоткрытым ртом. Джон провел кончиками пальцев по коже головы и мягко нажал на затылок, укладывая Шерлока головой себе на колени. Тот подчинился беспрекословно, неожиданно легко лег боком на диван, поджимая длинные ноги, уткнулся лицом Джону в бедро. Он дышал судорожно и рвано, а Джон гладил и гладил его, долго, неторопливо, то запутываясь пальцами в кудрях, то проводя ладонью по шее, по вздрагивающему горлу, пока дыхание Шерлока не выровнялось, и колотящее электрическое напряжение не отпустило тело. Джон не знал, просто расслабился Шерлок или заснул, но так и не поднялся с дивана до самого утра, только перед самым рассветом ненадолго забывшись. Когда он очнулся, Шерлока в квартире уже не было, а в окно серо светило зимнее утро. Через полчаса, когда Джон еще не знал, что выбрать — наконец позавтракать или все-таки пойти в свою спальню досыпать в комфорте — на телефон пришло смс: «Форти Холл. Все сходится! Ты мне нужен». Кажется, выбирать было не из чего.

Они не говорили об этом. Джон не чувствовал необходимости обговаривать такие естественные и в сущности невинные вещи, а Шерлок… Шерлок теперь держался ближе. Подходил очень осторожно, словно бы ненамеренно, глядя куда-нибудь в сторону, и только когда Джон со вздохом брал его за руку, моментально расслаблялся и становился прежним Шерлоком — заносчивым, грубым, резким, гениальным… держащимся за руку Джона Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Время от времени Джон думал о том, что стоило бы поговорить с Майкрофтом еще раз. Расспросить его подробней о матери, о друзьях детства, собрать полную историю. Историю болезни, если так можно сказать. Проблема была в том, что даже получив все необходимые данные, он вряд ли сумел бы их правильно использовать. Его познания в психологии были минимальны и не касались детских травм, скорее, его вынужденной специализацией были стрессовые состояния. Обращаться к кому-то за помощью в таком деликатном деле он не мог, а «лечить» Шерлока кустарными методами было просто небезопасно. Так что, поколебавшись, Джон решил оставить события развиваться естественно.  
И они развивались — чем дальше, тем интересней.

Впервые за недолгое время знакомства Джон наблюдал Шерлока, у которого не клеилось дело. Это он раньше думал, что Шерлок «сложен в быту», а сейчас на собственной шкуре отлично понял, что имел в виду его саб под этими словами. Казалось, все отрицательные и невыносимые качества Шерлока удесятерялись, когда у того не ладилось с расследованием. Если принять за чистую монету выражение «женат на своей работе», которое слегка ввело Джона в ступор в самые первые дни их совместной жизни, то сейчас можно было с уверенностью сказать, что работа явно изменяла Шерлоку, и тот был в ярости и отчаянии одновременно.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — бормотал он, носясь по гостиной в халате с волочащимся по полу пояском, вцеплялся обеими руками в волосы и с трудом дышал от обуревавшего волнения. — Нет мотива! Улики есть, доказательства есть, все-все-все совпадает! И нет мотива, зачем, зачем ей его травить?.. Даже случайно, это… Что?  
Он развернулся к Джону, глядя на него безумным взглядом человека, висящего на краю пропасти.  
— Что я упускаю? Джон, я…  
— Принеси стек, — как можно более спокойно сказал Джон. Шерлок замер, глядя на него расширившимися глазами.  
— Сейчас? Джон, это…  
— Стек, — повторил Джон твердо, глядя ему в глаза. — Немедленно.  
Шерлок опустил руки, длинно вдыхая и недоуменно моргая.  
— Приведи себя в порядок и будь здесь через три минуты, — Джон взглянул на часы и кивнул. — Время пошло.  
Шерлок сглотнул, его лицо сделалось обиженным и несчастным, как у несправедливо наказанного ребенка. Он сжал подрагивающие губы и быстрым шагом ушел к себе в спальню, задрав подбородок и стиснув кулаки.  
Вернулся он, впрочем, ровно через три минуты, в том же сессионном фартуке и со стеком. Не глядя на Джона, он опустился на колени в центре комнаты и протянул стек обеими руками, сухо выговаривая:  
— Я заслужил наказание и готов принять его покорно.  
— Нет, — сказал Джон, подходя к нему вплотную и чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле от горячего волнения. — Ты не заслужил наказания, Шерлок. И я не стану тебя наказывать.  
Шерлок недоуменно поднял голову, и Джон осторожно обнял ладонью его щеку, большим пальцем проводя по тут же разомкнувшимся губам.  
— Вот так… — прошептал Джон, невольно облизываясь сам. — Все будет хорошо. Просто расслабься. Позволь мне. Дай мне тебя вывести…  
Шерлок медленно опустил ресницы и снова поднял их, как будто веки внезапно стали такими тяжелыми, что хотелось закрыть глаза. Бедный мой, подумал Джон с неуместной нежностью. Сколько же тебе приходилось голодать.  
Он забрал из подрагивающих рук стек, и Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул.  
— На четвереньки, — приказал он негромко, и Шерлок в ту же секунду занял требуемую позицию, вероятно, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Может быть, у него было мало или совсем не было опыта подчинения, но он все-таки был сабом, и его потребность вела его безошибочно.  
— Можешь закрыть глаза и опустить голову, — разрешил Джон, легонько проводя широкой лопастью стека вдоль позвоночника. — Главное — удержись на руках и коленях, хорошо? Ты можешь говорить.  
Шерлок тем не менее только кивнул, опуская голову между рук и прогибаясь в пояснице так, что у Джона перехватило дыхание.  
— Стоп-слово?  
Шерлоку пришлось сглотнуть и вдохнуть поглубже, прежде чем ему удалось выговорить:  
— Майкрофт.  
Джон невольно усмехнулся.  
— Оригинально… Но, вероятно, действенно.  
Ему показалось, будто бы он кончиком стека чувствует, как растекаются, расслабляются мышцы Шерлока под кожей, как он улыбается, не поднимая головы. Как выдыхает до конца, когда Джон поглаживает хлопушкой по маленьким ягодицам, надо же, такая ровная кожа, белая, гладкая, ни одного шрама, ни единого синяка... Не так уж много сабов, даже не склонных к мазохизму, могли к тридцати годам похвастать такой нетронутостью. Это, надо сказать честно, слегка пугало, но и возбуждало просто невероятно. И больше всего на свете хотелось оставить на этой белизне свою отметку. Свой знак. Конечно, они с Шерлоком не связаны ничем, кроме соседского контракта и чего-то вроде зарождающейся странной дружбы, и у Джона, конечно же, нет никаких прав на то, чтобы клеймить это чистое тело, но… Он перевел дыхание, пора было приступать. И не увлекаться, ни в коем случае не увлекаться, потому что помимо отсутствия прав, у Шерлока это был фактический первый раз в его взрослой жизни. Да и в детстве, как видимо, ему не часто удавалось получить необходимое. Сейчас следовало все сделать правильно, угадать так, чтобы этот саб наконец проснулся.  
В контракте ничего не говорилось о том, может ли он использовать прикосновения, но Джон решил, что раз уж все равно начал с прикосновений, и Шерлок не был против, можно и дальше продолжать в том же духе. И когда после первых легких шлепков кожа на ягодицах Шерлока начала потихоньку розоветь, Джон на пробу погладил горячую задницу ладонью, легонько сжимая. Шерлок в ответ ахнул и прогнулся еще сильней, и Джону пришлось на какое-то время отстраниться, чтобы взять себя в руки. Уж очень призывно выглядела маленькая розовая задница, выставленная напоказ так, что видны яички и полунапряженный член. Чертов фартук, было бы проще, если бы Шерлок надел обычные плавки! А, главное, что Шерлок и сам наверняка не подозревает, насколько провокационно выглядит. Для него это — просто наказание, очередная сессия, которая внезапно стала более приятной, чем то, что он помнил со времен университета.  
Чтобы сменить угол обзора, Джон обошел Шерлока и встал сбоку, кладя ладонь ему на шею под затылком и легонько сжимая, добиваясь очередного вздоха и нетерпеливо вздернутых ягодиц. Следующий удар был сильней предыдущих, и Шерлок дернулся с тихим стоном, но Джон сильней надавил на его шею, отвешивая еще один удар, а потом еще и еще, аккуратно, упорядоченно забивая бледно-розовое более яркими отпечатками. Когда на раскрасневшуюся кожу лег последний удар, Шерлок уже поскуливал и дрожал, у него явно подгибались колени и локти, и Джон, отложив стек, снова погладил его по ягодице, ощущая ладонью пышущий жар. И неожиданно для самого себя нырнул рукой вниз, между раздвинутых бедер, касаясь поджатых яичек и твердого, влажного члена. Он точно не должен был этого делать, по-хорошему, это преступление, это нарушение правил контракта, самое худшее, что только может сделать доминант по отношению к сабу — превышение полномочий. Но Шерлок так жалобно застонал, и выгнулся, и забормотал что-то невнятное, что Джон не мог устоять. Шерлоку было нужно, ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Джон довел его до конца, и Джон опустился на колени, удобней обхватывая горячий член пальцами и закрывая глаза. Шерлок, будто сломленный тяжестью его руки на шее, опустился на локти, упираясь лбом в пол, он тяжело дышал и всхлипывал, пока Джон его гладил и сжимал под черной тканью фартука.  
— Да… — неожиданно отчетливо выдохнул Шерлок, содрогаясь и выплескиваясь под его рукой. Джон торопливо подхватил заваливающегося на бок саба и уложил его головой себе на колени, погладил по мокрому пылающему лицу, отводя в сторону слипшиеся от пота кудри. Шерлок, не открывая глаз, перехватил его руку и прижал к губам, все еще дрожа. От этого ритуального в сущности жеста у Джона так свело в паху, что он даже не сразу понял, что бормочет обессиленный саб на его коленях.  
— Это же очевидно, — заплетающимся языком говорил Шерлок. — Случайная нижняя. Не знакомы, договора нет… Он нарушил устный договор. Она не могла пойти в полицию и решила его наказать сама... Какая ирония, умереть из-за того, что не удержался и дотронулся до саба...  
Шерлок негромко рассмеялся, и Джон похолодел.  
— Ты великолепен, — мечтательно проговорил Шерлок тем временем и свернулся у него на коленях, обхватывая длинными руками за талию. — Извини, мне нужно поспать. Скоро… скоро я проснусь… и… мы…  
— Обязательно, — вздохнул Джон и попытался сесть поудобней. Жесткая молния джинсов давила на член просто ужасно. Шерлок, со своими разметавшимися кудрями, румянцем на высоких скулах и искусанными яркими губами сейчас нелепо походил на спящего ангелочка. Джон не выдержал и погладил его пальцами по щеке. Шерлок вздохнул во сне и ткнулся носом ему в живот. Джон невольно поморщился и принялся ждать.


	4. Chapter 4

Элен Стапмен было немного за сорок, невысокая подтянутая блондинка с резкими морщинами у рта.  
— Почему я должна давать какие-то объяснения? — она стояла на пороге, кутаясь в шаль, и явно не собиралась впускать их в дом. — Это мое личное дело…  
— Потому что Майкл Харвуд, не уверен, правда, что вы знаете его имя, это ведь необязательно знакомиться для одной единственной сессии в съемной квартире в Форти Холл…  
— Что случилось? — спросила мисс Стампен, беспомощно оглядываясь на Джона, и тот шагнул ей навстречу, отодвигая Шерлока с пути.  
— Мне очень жаль, но мистер Харвуд скончался от анафилактического шока неделю назад. Мы имеем основания считать, что вы были последней, кто видел его живым, — Джон сочувственно вздохнул, но твердо добавил. — И мы имеем основания также полагать, что причиной его смерти был препарат рефтолюдеин, вызвавший анафилактический шок. Вы могли не знать, но у мистера Харвуда была аллергия…  
— Боже мой, — всхлипнула мисс Стампен, закрывая лицо руками, и осела бы на пол, если бы Джон ее не подхватил.  
— Думаю, нам лучше войти, — пропыхтел Джон и глянул через плечо на стоящего столбом Шерлока. — Может быть, поможешь?..

— Невероятная глупость, — пробормотал Шерлок, когда они сели в такси, чтобы отправиться домой. — Чего она добивается?  
— У нее шок, Шерлок, — терпеливо ответил Джон. — Она только что узнала, что убила человека, с которым вступала в модусные отношения, это естественно, что она не может пока говорить о подробностях. С ней будут работать профессиональные врачи и следователи, а ты свое дело уже сделал — нашел ее и определил способ убийства.  
Шерлок скривился.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Она встречается с доминантом, едет с ним в незнакомую квартиру на другом конце города, они проводят сессию без составления даже одноразового контракта, во время которой тот делает что-то, что ей не нравится… И что потом? Она с милой улыбкой говорит: Господин, выпей эту совершенно безвредную таблеточку не скажу с чем, а потом я быстро убегу, пока ты задыхаешься и тянешься к телефону? И он пьет?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Может быть, она подмешала препарат в воду?  
— Рефтолюдеин даст осадок, а вода будет горькой! — закатил глаза Шерлок. — И вообще, ты бы стал что-то брать из рук саба, которого… обидел?  
— Нет, — Джон выпрямился. — И для начала я бы просто не стал обижать саба.  
Шерлок кинул на него взгляд искоса, нахмурился, о чем-то размышляя. А через пару минут он внезапно перегнулся через сиденье к водителю и потребовал остановить такси на углу за пару кварталов до Бейкер-стрит.  
— Вернусь вечером, — бросил он на прощанье и выскочил на улицу. Джон вздохнул, провожая его глазами, устало откинулся на спинку сиденья и поймал в зеркале заднего вида сочувствующий взгляд.  
— Некоторых из них просто надо иногда обижать, — погудел кэбмен, трогая с места. Джон предпочел промолчать. Это все было… сложно.

Шерлок и правда появился под вечер, Джон слышал, как он нервно бродил внизу. Пару раз подавала голос скрипка, но руки ее владельца явно не слушались, и занимавшаяся было мелодия через десяток тактов съезжала в отвратительный скрип и замолкала вовсе. В тот момент, когда Джон решил, что пора уже на самом интересном месте отложить книгу и пойти выяснить, что происходит с его соседом, Шерлок не выдержал тоже и отправил смс: «Пожалуйста, спустись в гостиную. Ты мне очень нужен».  
Джон невольно улыбнулся. Несмотря ни на что Шерлок все-таки понемногу принимал его в свою жизнь как доминанта. Возможно, со временем у них даже получится… нет, об этом лучше не думать, оборвал сам себя Джон, поспешно сбегая по лестнице вниз.  
В гостиной Шерлока не было. Джон недоуменно покрутился на месте и осторожно шагнул на кухню, потом в коридор, где располагалась ванная. Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта. А дверь в спальню Шерлока наоборот плотно притворена, и Джон пару раз стукнул костяшками пальцев, прежде чем войти.  
Шерлок сидел на коленях на полу, обнаженный, с опущенной головой и безвольно лежащими на коленях руками. Стек на этот раз лежал на кровати, четко выделяясь на фоне белого пододеяльника.  
— Что произошло? — спросил Джон, быстро ощупывая его взглядом. К вящему облегчению внешне Шерлок выглядел абсолютно так же, как и утром, вот только когда поднял голову, глядя на Джона, тот ощутил смутное беспокойство. Уж чересчур сильно блестели у Шерлока глаза, вряд ли он собирался расплакаться прямо сейчас, да и легкий румянец на скулах говорил скорей о том, что у Шерлока поднялась температура.  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — спросил Джон, не дожидаясь ответа на предыдущий вопрос. Он шагнул ближе, почти вплотную и приложил ладонь ко лбу саба. Шерлок тут же закрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу его руке. Температура определенно была повышенной, но ничего серьезного, по крайней мере… По крайней мере для начала можно было разобраться с другими проблемами, решил Джон.  
— Ты должен просто говорить мне, — мягко сказал он, гладя Шерлока по горячей щеке. — Каждый раз, когда ты почувствуешь, что тебе нужно. Ты должен сразу же сказать мне об этом и не затягивать до последнего. Ты понял меня?  
Шерлок медленно кивнул, тягуче потираясь щекой о его ладонь и смазывая по большому пальцу приоткрытым ртом так, что немедленно захотелось вставить палец между этих губ — сухих и обветренных по внешнему краю, чуть влажных и прохладных между створками от частого дыхания… Добраться до мокрого и горячего нутра, нежного языка и скользкого неба, а еще лучше... еще лучше — попасть туда не пальцами. Но об этом мечтать пока что рановато.  
Джон с трудом перевел дыхание и отстранился, наклоняясь и забирая с кровати стек. К его облегчению Шерлок больше не говорил о наказании, он просто вручал себя Джону — невероятно открытый, искренний и желающий — и этому было невозможно противостоять. Джон даже и не пытался.  
В этот раз все было проще — он уже знал кое-что о том, как Шерлок реагирует и чего хочет. Когда тот встал на четвереньки, подставляясь, Джон невольно замер, глядя на еле заметные красные перечеркнутые линии на тонкой коже ягодиц — следы прошлой сессии. Он был так осторожен, как только мог, но все равно оставил свою метку на Шерлоке. И, судя по поведению саба, тот не возражал и был готов к продолжению…  
Вот с таких допущений и начинаются проблемы, сказал себе Джон, не позволяя себе нырнуть в блаженные мечты о том счастливом моменте, когда ему удастся приручить Шерлока окончательно и надеть на него ошейник. Господи, ему и в самом деле хотелось надеть на кого-то ошейник!.. Впервые за всю жизнь. И ему хотелось сделать это с этим странным, можно даже сказать ущербным сабом…  
— У тебя слишком тонкая кожа, — сказал Джон, поглаживая Шерлока концом стека по бокам. — Ты выбрал не самый удачный инструмент. На следующую сессию я возьму свой.  
Шерлок перевел дыхание и кивнул.  
— Ты можешь говорить, — напомнил ему Джон. — Стоп-слово?  
— Эксперимент.  
Джон недоуменно пожал плечами. Не самый удачный выбор… Ну да бог с ним.  
— Уверен? — спросил он для порядка, и Шерлок снова молча кивнул, дрожа под пока еще легкими прикосновениями.  
Через пару минут он стонал и гнулся, раскачиваясь под равномерными ударами, осыпавшими его спину и плечи. Джон намеренно не трогал его зад, пострадавший от прошлой порки, но реакция Шерлока была неизменной, и его черный фартук уже топорщился от приподнявшегося члена. Как так могло получиться, в очередной раз задался вопросом Джон, что до сих пор никто не сумел сделать то, что не потребовало от Джона сколько-нибудь серьезных усилий? Почему такой отзывчивый и красивый саб до сих пор никому не принадлежал, более того, почему никто за все десять лет совершеннолетней жизни Шерлока не попытался заявить на него права?  
Эти бесплодные размышления призваны были отвлекать внимание от собственной эрекции, но, честно говоря, справлялись со своим предназначением отвратительно. Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать, но он хотел Шерлока. Его прозрачную, легко краснеющую кожу, его длинные тонкие руки и ноги, его гибкую талию, его крепкий маленький зад… Его стоны, его всхлипы, его объятия и сухие поцелуи, его длинный узкий член с влажной от предэякулята головкой... Он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что единственное, чего он хотел сейчас больше всего, это встать на колени позади Шерлока, вздернуть за волосы его голову и слышать, как он скулит, чувствовать, как он дрожит, стараясь не отпрянуть, пока Джон вталкивается в обжигающую тесноту…  
— Хватит на сегодня, — сказал он громко, отшвыривая стек на кровать. Пора с этим заканчивать. Одну руку на затылок и чуть сжать, другую — в пах, это быстро, Шерлок уже на взводе и долго не продержится. А потом уложить его в кровать и сбежать. К себе, наверх, в свою спальню, где можно наконец будет избавиться и от собственного напряжения тоже. Джон быстро провел ладонью по бедру Шерлока, примеряясь, как тот обернулся через плечо, глядя на него совершенно безумным взглядом.  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил Шерлок пересохшими губами. — Джон. Пожалуйста.  
Джон наклонился, с тревогой заглядывая сабу в глаза.  
— Что? Скажи, чего ты хочешь.  
В ответ Шерлок закрыл глаза и слепо потянулся к нему, уткнулся лицом в колено, всхлипнул и потянулся выше, потираясь щеками и губами о бедра, о жесткую джинсу, ахая и дрожа, выдыхая так жарко, что Джон чувствовал тепло даже сквозь ткань. И без того напряженный член набух почти до боли, а Шерлок все терся, ласкался, усевшись у ног, постанывал от тяжелого, душного желания. Его собственный член тоже стоял, и Шерлок выгибался и прижимался, пытаясь потереться пахом о ноги Джона. Тот со вздохом опустил руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы саба и запрокидывая ему голову, заглядывая в покрытое испариной лицо.  
— Скажи, чего хочешь, — приказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Скажи словами, иначе не получишь ничего.  
Шерлок выдохнул и сглотнул, глядя на Джона мутными, как у новорожденного котенка, глазами.  
— Я хочу… — протянул он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Хочу, чтобы ты взял мой рот.  
Джон невольно сильней сжал пальцы в волосах Шерлока, резко дергая и запрокидывая его голову еще сильней.  
— Повтори.  
Взгляд Шерлока немного прояснился, он еще несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом почти ровно сказал, глядя Джону в глаза:  
— Возьми мой рот. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в горло. Я хочу… — его голос сорвался, но он тем не менее закончился фразу, — я хочу, чтобы ты взял мой рот грубо и не думая о моем удовольствии.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон, чувствуя, что у него сейчас искры из глаз посыпятся. — Ладно.  
Это было фантастично и нереально. Это было как падение в кроличью нору. Это было невероятно сладко и чудесно, и мокро, и обжигающе, и совершенно недостаточно, и гораздо больше, чем он мечтал. Шерлок расстегнул на нем джинсы сам — дрожащими влажными пальцами, нетерпеливо сдернул их вместе с бельем и на полминуты застыл, заворожено глядя на покачивающийся перед носом член. Его горячее дыхание обжигало и ласкало, и Джону даже в какую-то секунду показалось, что одного этого дыхания будет достаточно для того, чтобы кончить. Но в этот самый момент Шерлок наконец вышел из оцепенения, облизнул губы и прижался ими к головке. Джон едва не закричал от остроты ощущений, но сумел ограничиться лишь тем, что запустил обе руки Шерлоку в волосы, и подтянул его к себе вплотную, заставляя утыкаться лицом, елозить мокрыми губами, целовать и облизывать член и яички. В какой-то момент Шерлок начал откровенно стонать и тереться пахом о колено Джона, целуя сочащийся член почти исступленно. Джону снова пришлось запрокинуть ему голову и провести головкой по губам.  
— Открой рот, — сказал он хрипло, и Шерлок повиновался в ту же секунду.  
Он был именно таким, каким Джон себе представлял. Сухим и обветренным по краям. Чуть влажным и прохладным со внутренней стороны губ. Мокрым, горячим, нежным и скользким внутри. И он совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Джон вставил член до конца. Он дрожал, вцепившись в бедра Джона, из его глаз лились слезы, а горло пыталось судорожно сократиться и вытолкнуть из себя вторгающийся объект. Но Шерлок не сопротивлялся, он только зажмурился и надсадно закашлялся, когда Джон вынул член. Джон дал ему передохнуть, а потом сделал то, о чем Шерлок его просил. Он взял его рот грубо и жестко, удерживая голову саба и почти не давая ему вздохнуть. Он трахал его в горло размеренно и с оттяжкой, время от времени доставая член и обтирая его о щеки судорожно пытающегося отдышаться Шерлока. В висках горячо бухало, перед глазами плыло, и Джон еле поймал себя на подступе оргазма, оттянул Шерлока от члена и уткнул его носом ниже, в поджавшиеся яички.  
— Кончай, — приказал он, чуть двигая ногой, которую саб обхватил коленями, пытаясь потереться собственным изнывающим членом. Шерлок застонал и торопливо принялся лизать и тереться, и кончил почти сразу же, до боли вцепляясь в ягодицы Джона, запрокидывая голову и слепо глядя ему в лицо. Честно говоря, Джону больше никакой стимуляции и не потребовалось — только это белое запрокинутое лицо в испарине, впившиеся отчаянно пальцы, судорога, выламывающая прижавшееся тело — он кончил, выплескиваясь сабу на лицо, на приоткрытый опухший рот, на бледные от слабости скулы и прозрачные веки... Шерлок еще раз содрогнулся и бессильно сполз на пол. Джон опустился рядом с ним, автоматически берясь за запястье и проверяя пульс. Нет, это был не обморок, но близко к тому. И сейчас Джон соберется с силами и встанет, и поднимет Шерлока, и оттащит его на постель… Только чуть-чуть придет в себя.  
В голове было странно пусто. Ни торжества, ни сытой удовлетворенности, только пустота и чистота, и ясная, безоблачная уверенность в том, что он все сделал правильно. Что теперь все будет хорошо. Так, как он и обещал Шерлоку с самого начала.  
Через пару минут Джон почувствовал, что еще немного, и он просто заснет прямо тут, рядом с перемазанным спермой Шерлоком, и заставил себя приподняться на локте, собираясь с силами для очередного рывка. А потом сел, тупо глядя прямо перед собой, на то место, где только что стоял, и где у его ног изгибался покорный и возбужденный саб. Потом он нагнулся и поднял с пола белую капсулу, поднес к глазам, разглядывая синюю надпись: «Аналаст». Пару секунд посидев, зажмурившись, он поднялся и подошел к столу Шерлока, принялся методично выдвигать один за другим ящики, перекладывать с места на место стопки книг и блокнотов, пока наконец под папкой со старыми вырезками не обнаружил плоскую картонную коробочку. «Аналаст», значилось на ней, а чуть ниже мелкими буквами было написано «Рефтолюдеин».  
— Я ничего не сделал, — раздался позади него голос, и Джон прикрыл глаза, не оборачиваясь.  
— Джон? — позвал его Шерлок неуверенно. — Я просто хотел проверить…  
— Что проверить? — неожиданно для себя рявкнул Джон, разворачиваясь. — Проверить, можешь ли ты меня обмануть так же, как Элен Стамптон обманула Харвуда?  
Приподнявшийся на локте бледный Шерлок смотрел на него растерянно.  
— Я не знал, как ей удалось…  
— Дождаться ее признания ты не мог? — перебил его Джон, чувствующий, как по безоблачной пустоте внутри расползается жгучая горечь, затапливая с головой.  
Шерлок моргнул.  
— Я подумал, — начал он медленно. — Подумал, что это единственный способ. Анальные свечи. Так просто. Их ведь используют во время сессий. У нее могла быть упаковка с собой, и когда он заставил ее…  
Джон бросил коробку обратно и оттолкнулся от стола, направляясь к двери.  
— Я проверил твою карту! — сказал Шерлок с отчаяньем. — У тебя нет аллергии на рефтолюдеин. Джон, — добавил он умоляюще, и тот обернулся в дверях.  
— Она собиралась наказать доминанта, который вынудил ее заняться с ним сексом. За что ты собирался наказать меня?  
— Это просто эксперимент, — Шерлок сел на полу, хмурясь и дрожа, обхватывая себя одной рукой. — Я даже не смог довести его до конца. Это неверная версия. Она бы не смогла ввести капсулу одновременно с…  
— Да нет, — равнодушно сказал Джон. — Она именно так и сделала. Препарат всасывается в кровь в прямой кишке в считанные минуты, если бы он проглотил таблетку или раствор, то еще успел бы вызвать скорую помощь.  
Шерлок открыл рот и снова закрыл его, ежась. Температура наверняка поднялась еще выше, и стоило бы сейчас его сначала отмыть в горячей ванне, а потом уложить в постель и напоить чаем с медом и лимоном. Вот только что-то у Джона пропало всякое желание этим заниматься. И, кажется, это отчетливо отразилось на его лице, потому что Шерлок внезапно замер и съежился, опуская голову и хмурясь.  
— Я заслужил наказание… — недоуменно пробормотал он под нос.  
— Да, — сказал Джон и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

Заснуть так и не получилось до утра. Джон ворочался в кровати с боку на бок, то ему становилось жарко и душно, и он обливался потом, то он начинал мерзнуть и кутаться во влажное одеяло. Это была лихорадка, сомнений уже не было. Да что там, это было очевидным с самого начала — Джон привязался к своему сабу чуть ли не с первых минут после подписания контракта. Некоторые пары живут вместе годами, вступают в брак, воспитывают детей, ухитряясь не привязываться. Традиционная формула «в болезни и здравии, в горе и в радости» остается только ритуальной формулой, и большинство людей, доминантов и сабов, проживают всю жизнь, так ни разу и не почувствовав боли любимого человека или его наслаждения. И если бы Джон не был так зол на Шерлока за попытку им сманипулировать, он бы понял сразу, что произошло. Они были связаны, ну, по крайней мере Джон был привязан к Шерлоку, и если он не почувствовал за время сессии никакого отторжения или боли, то… То, наверное, Шерлок и правда хотел того, что Джон с ним сделал. Безотносительно своих экспериментов. И это немного примиряло с действительностью.  
А еще почему-то примиряла с действительностью эта внезапная температура и лихорадка Шерлока. Он мог просто подхватить простуду, носясь по всему Лондону в пальто нараспашку, на него могли чихнуть в аптеке, где он покупал этот чертов «Аналаст»… Кто ему его только продал… А еще это могло быть нервным упадком провинившегося саба, вещью такой же редкой в настоящее время, как и самоубийства чести. И уж точно совсем не подходящей Шерлоку, не желающему и понятия иметь о традиционных ценностях.  
В самом деле, думал Джон, сползая с кровати и натягивая на влажное от пота тело халат. Довольно трудно представить себе Шерлока, свалившегося с лихорадкой от того, что он повел себя неэтично по отношению к своему доминанту. Шерлок-то, понятия не имеющий об этике! Пожалуй, с него бы сталось и засунуть Джона в клетку к голодному льву, если бы это помогло ему выяснить способ очередного убийства...  
Кажется, Шерлок так и не выходил из своей спальни после сессии. В темной комнате отчетливо пахло сексом, как будто…  
— О, Господи, — сказал Джон, включив свет. Шерлок лежал на полу, на боку, свернувшись, как лишенная панциря улитка, обхватив себя руками и дрожа. Перетаскивая его длинное худое тело на кровать, Джон ругался сквозь зубы, а Шерлок только молча цеплялся за него, не открывая глаз и судорожно сжимая пересохшие губы. Уложив Шерлока в постель и не без труда разогнув, Джон первым делом принес из ванной влажное полотенце — тот даже не вытерся после всего произошедшего. Потом был черед чая с медом и лимоном, градусника и растираний — Шерлок все переносил молча и стоически, почти не открывал глаз и дышал тяжело, будто через силу. Джон пытался разговаривать с ним, но тот только кивал или качал головой, не открывая рта.  
Только под утро, когда сидящий на стуле рядом с кроватью Джон уже начал потихоньку отключаться, Шерлок неожиданно тихо и отчетливо сказал:  
— Что со мной?  
— А что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Джон, протирая сонные глаза. Шерлок промолчал и молчал так долго, что Джон уже снова начал погружаться в дрему.  
— Я чувствую, что поступил неправильно, — сказал Шерлок наконец. — Этому нет никаких логических объяснений, но я почему-то чувствую… Это немного пугает.  
— Ничего, — вздохнул Джон и погладил его по ладони. — Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы иногда оказаться неправым.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него недоуменно, и Джон попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.  
— Если к утру температура не спадет... Попробуем другой способ.  
Шерлок побледнел еще больше, и Джон кивнул.  
— Я накажу тебя. И это будет настоящее наказание, а не ритуальная порка.  
— Обязательно нужно ждать утра? — быстро спросил Шерлок.  
— Да, — вздохнул Джон и поднялся. — Двигайся. Я хочу хоть немного поспать.  
Это было довольно непривычно — засыпать рядом с горячим как печка сабом, больным и слабым, провинившимся, безотчетно прижимающимся. Трудней всего при этом было не думать о сексе, о том, каким покорным и горячим был бы Шерлок под ним сейчас. С ним можно было бы делать все, что угодно, все, чего нет в контракте и... и никогда не будет, если Джон не сможет держать себя в руках. Впрочем, даже когда Джон проснулся и обнаружил, что Шерлок спит рядом, обхватив его руками и ногами и уткнувшись лицом в шею, первым делом он подумал, что температура, слава Богу, спала. А вторым — что наказание все-таки необходимо провести.

В местном муниципальном центре условия были не особо шикарными, но Джону и не нужно было ничего особенного. Ему выдали ключ от комнаты со станком, за это, конечно, пришлось заплатить, но Джон не хотел наказывать Шерлока дома. Дом — для другого. Шерлок бы наверняка не понял его мотивов, если бы вздумал задать вопрос, но тот только молча поставил свою подпись в одноразовом контракте и так же молча прошел за Джоном по длинному коридору к комнате №56.  
На этот раз Шерлок был обнажен полностью. Джон приказал ему лечь на спину и защелкнул фиксаторы станка на широко разведенных в стороны руках и ногах, а затем приглушил свет так, чтобы он не бил лежащему сабу в глаза.  
— Вот это, — сказал Джон, поднося к лицу Шерлока белую капсулу, — «Аналаст». То, что убило Харвуда, и то, что ты собирался испробовать на мне. Это твое наказание.  
Зрачки Шерлока на секунду расширились, он судорожно втянул воздух, но опять промолчал, кивком показывая, что понял.  
— Вот это, — сказал Джон, показывая наполненный одноразовый шприц, — антидот к рефтолюдеину. Я даю тебе эту возможность только потому, что эта штука — убивает. Я введу его, если ты почувствуешь, что больше не можешь терпеть, и используешь стоп-слово. Произнеси его сейчас громко и внятно.  
— Красный, — глухо, но отчетливо сказал Шерлок, и Джон кивнул. И в самом деле, фантазии кончились. Да и комната эта — пустая, с выкрашенными серо-голубой краской на три четверти высоты стенами, парой станков и ящиком со стандартными приспособлениями — не внушала особо игривых мыслей.  
Шерлок дышал быстро и поверхностно, запрокинув голову и бездумно глядя в потолок, его пальцы нервно сжимались и разжимались. Джон неосознанным жестом погладил его по бедру, и Шерлок замер, медленно выдыхая.  
— Помни, я введу антидот сразу же, как только ты попросишь, — повторил Джон.— Он действует моментально. И когда бы ты ни остановился, наказание будет считаться принятым, я не стану его повторять.  
Шерлок снова выдохнул — уже тише, почти спокойно. Джон еще раз погладил его по бедру, переместил руку вниз, подхватывая и приподнимая тяжелые яички. Капсула вошла внутрь легко, и Джон протолкнул ее поглубже пальцем. В конце концов быстрей начнется, быстрей закончится. Наказания не стоит затягивать, тем более — такие.  
Рефтолюдеин в виде суппозиториев действительно использовался во время сессий — для расслабления сфинктеров во-первых, и для стимуляции, сходной с действием афродизиаков, во-вторых. Вот только использовался он исключительно во время групповых оргий и исключительно для женщин-нижних, причем, склонных к мультиоргазменности. У мужчин действие этого препарата вызывало те же симптомы — расслабление и безудержное желание, которое становилось невозможно удовлетворить. Нижний, принявший рефтолюдеин, кончал от любой стимуляции, а дальше начинались мучения, которые могли длиться от полутора часов до суток в зависимости от чувствительности и того, что делали с нижним дальше. При продолжении стимуляции... Слава богу, Джон не видел этого своими глазами, но слышал, что дело как правило кончалось нервным срывом, а однажды в Штатах бесконтрольно принявший препарат саб покончил с собой, что едва не привело к изъятию стимулятора из производства. Как бы то ни было, все закончилось тем, что продавать «Аналаст» стали исключительно доминантам и исключительно начиная от пятого уровня доверия. Так что вопрос, где взял его Шерлок, остается открытым…  
Как Джон и предполагал, на всасывание в кровь препарату потребовалось не больше пяти минут. Он стоял между раздвинутых ног Шерлока, глядя, как наливается его член, как мелкие судороги пробегают по ногам и груди. Как он запрокидывает голову и жмурится, кусая губы. Джон потрогал пальцами припухший, будто бы уже натертый анус, и Шерлок вздрогнул, выдыхая со стоном. Он был совершенно расслаблен и раскрыт, Джон провел пальцем по краю, обводя, а потом погрузил внутрь сразу три, нащупывая простату. Шерлока выгнуло дугой, он закричал, забился в фиксаторах, а потом вдруг неожиданно обмяк, расслабляясь и только судорожно вздрагивая.  
— Цвет? — рявкнул Джон, выдергивая пальцы из теплого пульсирующего нутра.  
— Зеленый, — пробормотал Шерлок, сглатывая. И добавил совсем тихо. — Пожалуйста.  
Тянуть и правда смысла не было, и Джон еще раз погладил своего саба изнутри, вызвав целую череду всхлипов и стонов. Было в этом что-то противоестественно завораживающее — чувствовать, как саб пытается сжаться, выгибается, стараясь насадиться на пальцы, слышать, как он скулит от желания получить внутрь — и понимать, что это только действие препарата, искусственно вызванное возбуждение. Совсем не такого первого проникновения Джон хотел, да что уж там, он и первого секса с Шерлоком хотел другого — не в целях следственного эксперимента. Но даже хуже, чем чувствовать себя одураченным, было знать сейчас, что он не может удовлетворить своего саба и неизвестно, сможет ли когда-нибудь вообще. Шерлок будет вправе разорвать контракт сразу же, как закончится наказание, и Джон поймет, если он так и сделает. А ведь он еще не успел дать ему и десятой части того облегчения и заботы, в которых Шерлок так нуждался.  
— Как тебя наказывали раньше? — спросил Джон, продолжая ласкать дрожащего саба. — Шерлок. Отвечай.  
— Я… — Шерлок втянул воздух со свистом, напрягая бедра. — Стек. Порка стеком.  
— Ты возбуждался при этом?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Никогда.  
Свободной рукой Джон обхватил его член, протягивая по всей длине и вызывая очередной захлебывающийся стон.  
— Ты занимался сексом раньше? До… вчерашнего дня?  
Шерлок помотал головой, тяжело дыша. Его грудь и живот блестели от пота, мускулы пресса напрягались от каждого движения пальцев внутри. Это было даже хуже, чем Джон предполагал.  
— Это не секс, Шерлок, — сказал он с напором. — Запомни. Это — не секс, несмотря на возбуждение.  
Шерлок неожиданно фыркнул, откинув голову так, что стукнулся о край лежанки.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он резко. — Это наказание, и я его заслужил. Джон. Дай мне кончить. Пожалуйста.  
Джон сжал его член в ладони, с силой потирая изнутри, и Шерлок снова дернулся с криком, выплескиваясь себе на живот. Он дрожал и всхлипывал, зажмурившись, пока Джон осторожно вынимал из него пальцы, пока вытирал сперму.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, когда Джон сел на стул у изголовья станка и принялся мокрой салфеткой отирать пот с его лица. На некоторое время Шерлок затих, изнеможенно прикрыв глаза, но облегчение было недолгим, очередная судорога выгнула его, заставляя вскидывать бедра в инстинктивном поиске облегчения.  
— Как же хочется… — прошептал Шерлок, зажмурившись, и Джон, не удержавшись, прижал ладонь к его щеке. Шерлок благодарно выдохнул, приоткрывая рот, и Джон снова не удержался, провел пальцем по прихотливо вырезанным мягким губам.  
— Потерпи, — попросил Джон. — Скоро все закончится.  
Шерлок неожиданно помотал головой, тихо всхлипывая.  
— Я никогда этого не хотел, — сказал он тихо, с усталым недоумением в голосе. — Даже когда был подростком… — Он захлебнулся стоном, тычась лицом в ладонь Джона, порывисто целуя ее и касаясь языком, и так и замер, тяжело дыша, когда приступ прошел.  
— Прости меня, — сказал он неожиданно ясным голосом. — Джон. Пожалуйста. Извини меня.  
Джон невесело улыбнулся, убирая волосы со лба Шерлока.  
— Мы бы не были здесь, если бы я не простил тебя.  
Шерлок немного помолчал, шумно дыша сквозь зубы. Мышцы на его животе судорожно дергались, его корежило и выворачивало, мерцающая в полутьме кожа была залита потом.  
— Трахни меня, — неожиданно сипло попросил Шерлок, с трудом переводя взгляд на склонившегося над ним Джона.  
— Так будет только хуже.  
— Несущественно, — нетерпеливо дернул подбородком Шерлок. — Я хочу, чтобы ты получил удовольствие.  
Джон попытался улыбнуться, но не смог.  
— А я не хочу получать удовольствие от твоих наказаний.  
Шерлок попытался посмотреть ему в глаза, но Джон уже отстранился. По телу Шерлока снова пошли судороги, и он стиснул зубы и зажмурился, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу крик боли и желания.  
— Я не должен был использовать твою потребность в целях расследования, — выдавил он наконец.  
— Ты не должен был мне врать, — резче, чем собирался, ответил Джон.  
Шерлок помолчал, сжимая губы, а потом неожиданно фыркнул.  
— Я не лгал. Ты был мне нужен. Я правда хотел этого. Никогда не испытывал ничего настолько… впечатляющего. Я имею в виду физически. Я не мог… — он перевел дыхание и тихо, будто через силу добавил. — Я не жалею. Только о том, что хотел использовать препарат. Это правда… больно.  
Джон молча кивнул и снова придвинулся, положил прохладную ладонь ему на лоб. И Шерлок закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как отчаянная выламывающая жажда отступает. Это было ненадолго, но он пользовался каждой передышкой, чтобы отдохнуть. Действие препарата закончится еще нескоро, И каждую секунду, пока Шерлока выгибает в бесплодном желании, Джон чувствует, будто бы в него засунули эту чертову капсулу. Шерлок прав — это больно.

Когда они вернулись домой, уже начинало темнеть, и Джон уложил еле державшегося на ногах Шерлока в постель. Лихорадка его прошла, но оставалась слабость после сессии. Джон подозревал, что завтра у того будет болеть все тело как после неожиданной и интенсивной тренировки в спортзале, и заранее позвонил Лестрейду и предупредил, что пусть там хоть премьер-министра удавят в собственной ванной, Шерлок в ближайшие дни ни за какие дела не возьмется. Инспектор с легким сомнением согласился, и Джон шкурой чувствовал, как у того на языке вертится вопрос о том, что же Джон ухитрился с Шерлоком сделать, и как Шерлок ему это позволил.  
Джон и сам не понимал — как. Ему казалось, что к тому моменту, как они вернулись, и тихий, молчаливый Шерлок, опустив глаза, попросил разрешения пойти в спальню, он вообще перестал понимать что бы то ни было.  
У Шерлока никогда не было доминанта и он не испытывал сознательной нужды в подчинении, тем не менее он заключает контракт с первым попавшимся доминантом — только чтобы сбежать из-под опеки брата? Хорошо. Пусть так. Но Шерлок, не получавший до сих пор удовольствия и не возбуждавшийся от порки, возбудился и кончил в самый первый раз, как Джон его выпорол. Шерлок, никогда не интересовавшийся сексом, хотел, на самом деле хотел, чтобы Джон трахнул его в горло, и кончил сам по его приказу. Шерлок, никогда никому не подчинявшийся, покорно принял болезненное и унизительное наказание, и во время получения наказания думал о том, чтобы Джон получил удовольствие. Шерлок извинился. Шерлок признал, что он был неправ. Шерлок в конце концов попросил разрешения на что-то, господи, у Джона было ощущение, что его опять водят за нос. Когда Шерлок просил разрешения? Неужели он и правда чувствует себя виноватым?..  
Джон не так уж давно был знаком со своим сабом, но успел узнать его достаточно хорошо. И, судя по его наблюдениям, то, что сейчас происходило, означало одно. Шерлоку что-то нужно. Что-то от него, Джона. И помоги ему Бог догадаться вовремя, что именно нужно Шерлоку.


	6. Chapter 6

Лестрейд сдержал свое обещание и не звонил несколько дней, но Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком Холмсом, фриком и занозой в заднице всего Скотланд-Ярда, если бы после пары дней лежания в кровати не возбудился к активности и не нашел себе дело самостоятельно. Его покорной меланхолии, когда он смотрел на Джона до странности плывущим и нежным взглядом, со всем соглашался и был похож на недомученного великомученика, хватило буквально до утра, после чего он снова непостижимым образом превратился в самоуверенного, раздражительного, бесцеремонного… словом, в себя обычного.  
Это дело им подкинул бывший однокашник Шерлока, напыщенный и довольно скользкий субъект, который совершенно очевидно боялся Шерлока и пытался скрыть это за развязными шуточками и сальными намеками. И когда им, наконец, пройдя сквозь череду не самых приятных приключений, удалось избавиться от китайской мафии и найти украденное сокровище, когда все волнения прошедшей недели остались позади, Джон все-таки не выдержал и задал вопрос.  
Они сидели за столом, друг напротив друга, каждый со своим лаптопом. Сгущались разрезанные светом дисплеев сумерки, Джон писал в блог о только что завершенном деле, а Шерлок… Тоже что-то делал. Может быть, просматривал сайт Скотланд-Ярда, подыскивая себе работу на утро. Может быть, обновлял свою страницу. Может быть, читал анекдоты на валлийском портале — с ним никогда нельзя было быть уверенным.  
Джон поймал себя на том, что уже минут пять тупо смотрит на открытое окно нового сообщения и едва не покачивается синхронно с мигающим курсором, стоящим после имени Себастьяна Уилкса.  
— Этот Себастьян, — сказал он наконец, поднимая глаза. — Что у вас были за отношения? Он, кажется, боится тебя.  
Шерлок фыркнул, не отрывая взгляда от своего дисплея.  
— Определенно. Довольно странно для доминанта — бояться саба, не находишь?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Джон. — Тем более, если саб — ты. Он что, пытался заявить на тебя права?  
Шерлок кинул на него быстрый взгляд поверх экрана.  
— В некоторой степени. Он пытался мне приказывать. Но он не пытался трахнуть меня, если ты об этом.  
— Вот как, — сказал Джон, неожиданно развеселившись. — Этот вопрос мне тоже чрезвычайно интересен. Тебе никто не приказывает. Даже меня ты не слушаешься.  
— Слушаюсь, — быстро ответил Шерлок.  
— Нет. Ты делаешь только то, что хочешь. Мне очень интересно, как тебе это удается.  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на него, на этот раз задумчиво и явно колеблясь. Он выглядел так странно сейчас — была видна только подсвеченная экраном верхняя часть лица, голубая в полутьме кожа, будто бы изнутри сияющие синим светом глаза и черные кудри, сливающиеся с темнотой гостиной и создающие причудливо вырезанную рамку для светящегося лба.  
— Не имею понятия, — сказал он наконец. — Я никогда не испытывал потребности подчиняться.  
— Подойди ко мне, — сказал Джон негромко, но твердо, и Шерлок тотчас поднялся и шагнул навстречу.  
— Сядь у моих ног, — и Шерлок плавно опустился на пол, глядя на Джона снизу вверх. Открытое лицо, ни капли сомнений или смущения… разве что легкий интерес и ожидание.  
— Вот видишь, — сказал Джон тихо, ласково проводя по щеке Шерлока кончиками пальцев. — Разве это не потребность?  
Шерлок медленно покачал головой, прикрывая глаза и подставляясь под ласкающую ладонь.  
— Я не хотел бы делать нечто подобное с кем-то другим, — сказал он с легким отвращением в голосе. — Уж точно не с Уилксом. Он самовлюбленный мелочный засранец. К тому же — совершенный идиот.  
— Девяносто процентов людей — идиоты, — напомнил ему Джон, но Шерлок только плечами пожал.  
— Идиотизм некоторых раздражает особенно.  
Джон рассмеялся, поглаживая его по волосам, а Шерлок открыл глаза и спросил:  
— Теперь я могу вернуться на место?  
— Конечно, — вздохнул Джон, убирая руку. — Это именно то, о чем я говорил.  
— Я могу остаться и сидеть здесь, если это действительно необходимо.  
— Иди уже, — Джон махнул рукой, отворачиваясь к компьютеру. — Я ведь наверняка отвлек тебя от важного… чего-то. Не знаю, чем ты там занимаешься.  
— Да, — лаконично ответил Шерлок, садясь за стол. Джон немного подождал продолжения и терпеливо переспросил.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься?  
Шерлок вскинул на него глаза и после секундного размышления кивнул.  
— Да, учитывая твою озабоченность модусными отношениями, тебе должно быть интересно.  
— Я не… — попробовал было возразить Джон, но Шерлок его перебил:  
— Су Лин Яо, саб, который взбунтовался. Мне стало интересно, почему. Что ее не устраивало в том образе жизни, что она вела. В теории каждый саб должен быть счастлив, просто выполняя поручения своего верхнего. Тем более, что Су Лин Яо была сабом категории ноль, и предполагалось, что ей комфортно чувствовать себя вещью без права голоса.  
— Я не уверен, что она получила свою категорию законным путем, — мрачно пробормотал Джон, а Шерлок дернул плечом.  
— Возможно. Но неправильная категоризация приводит к не самым приятным инцидентам, в чем мы наглядно убедились. Ее хозяева не могли не знать о риске, и с их стороны было бы безрассудно доверять важные миссии сабу, который, может быть, не всей душой и телом предан своему доминанту…  
— И? — кивнул Джон, слегка потерявший нить рассуждений.  
— Возможно, дело не в том, что ее неправильно категоризировали, — сказал Шерлок. — Возможно, что… Ты знаешь о том, что в некоторых странах повсеместно приняты именно групповые контракты?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Не думал об этом. То есть, в каком смысле — повсеместно?..  
— В том же Китае практически отсутствует институт семьи в европейском смысле слова. Они живут общинами, в которых некоторое количество доминантов руководит довольно крупной группой сабмиссивов. Получить саба в единоличное пользование можно только в исключительных случаях, такие контракты не утверждаются властями, то же самое происходит и в преступных структурах… Несколько хозяев для саба категории ноль. Попытки выстроить хоть какую-то иерархию. Наказание от одного доминанта и поощрение от другого — за одно и то же действие. Постоянно меняющаяся картина мира, нервные срывы. Так можно сойти с ума, — Шерлок прищурился. — Я бы тоже сбежал, если бы мной пробовали распоряжаться сразу несколько доминантов.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Они и так пробуют. Лестрейд, Донован, я. Уилкс. Вокруг тебя полно доминантов, но что-то толку никакого.  
— По-твоему, я плохой саб? — спросил Шерлок заинтересованно и, кажется, слегка уязвленно.  
Джон пожал плечами, утыкаясь взглядом в свой так и не обновленный блог.  
— Может быть, это мы — недостаточно хорошие доминанты для тебя?  
Шерлок помолчал, глядя на Джона, чуть нахмурившись, а потом ровно сказал.  
— Мне говорили, что у меня нет шансов на полноценное взаимодействие с доминантом.  
— Чушь, — рассеянно пробормотал Джон, не поднимая глаз и старательно проматывая страницу вверх и вниз, чтобы не выдать своей обеспокоенности. — У тебя есть свои особенности, но они есть у любого. Вопрос в том, насколько тебе самому это нужно.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, методично стуча по клавишам. О чем он думал? Какие процессы происходили там, в этой кудрявой непостижимой голове? И, главное, какой умник ухитрился ляпнуть и без того проблемному сабу, что он безнадежен и никогда не найдет себе пару? Джон посидел еще немного, таращась в экран, а потом плюнул, сохранил черновик недописанного поста и принялся отвечать на появившиеся со вчерашнего дня комментарии. Он увлекся и уже забыл о разговоре, когда Шерлок неожиданно прекратил печатать и спросил:  
— У тебя было когда-нибудь больше одного саба одновременно?  
— Что? — переспросил Джон, поднимая голову, моргнул и кивнул. — Да. В армии. Два одновременно.  
— Твои подчиненные?  
— Да. Санитары медслужбы.  
Шерлок немного помолчал, глядя на Джона со странным выражением, а потом спросил:  
— Ты занимался с ними сексом?  
— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет. У нас был стандартный служебный контракт. Они находились у меня в подчинении, и я нес за них ответственность. Это не предполагает секса.  
— Они не возбуждались во время сессии?  
Джон невольно нахмурился.  
— Какое это имеет… Да, наверное, возбуждались. Скорей всего. Сабы почти всегда возбуждаются во время сессии.  
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— Сабы не всегда возбуждаются во время сессии, — отчетливо сказал Шерлок.  
— Ну, учитывая твой опыт…  
— У тебя был большой опыт? Сколько раз во время службы у тебя был секс с сабом?  
— Я не об этом сейчас…  
— Сколько раз у тебя был секс после службы? Ты полгода как вернулся в Лондон, когда у тебя был секс последний раз?  
— Прекрати это, — посоветовал Джон, начиная иррационально злиться. Шерлок был в некотором смысле прав, не то, чтобы Джону не везло с сексом, ему довольно часто представлялась возможность, и если бы он настоял... Но это было совершенно невозможно. — За принуждение к сексу в подразделении, выполняющем боевую задачу, грозит трибунал, Шерлок. Не дожидаясь возвращения в Лондон.  
— Они возбуждались, тебе не пришлось бы их принуждать, — прагматично заметил тот, и Джон беспомощно усмехнулся, всплескивая руками.  
— Формально — это принуждение. У нас был служебный контракт. В нем не был прописан секс.  
— В нашем контракте тоже не прописан секс, — сказал Шерлок негромко, и Джон захлопнул рот.  
— Да, — сказал он наконец. — И ты можешь в любой момент обвинить меня в изнасиловании.  
— Это глупо, — заявил Шерлок. — Ты можешь обвинить меня в том, что я хотел тебя отравить.  
— Это немного…  
— Эти двое могли обвинить тебя в чем угодно, если бы им пришло это в голову — неправильный выбор девайса, слишком сильное воздействие, синяк или порез, но они хотели тебя, может быть, они даже предлагали тебе, но ты… Ты не хотел их? Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что ты можешь взять их обоих? Одновременно?  
— Нет, — честно сказал Джон, невольно начиная улыбаться. Шерлока так захватила эта идея, что в его речи начали исчезать паузы, это было… забавно. И воодушевляющее.  
— Тебе даже не приходило в голову коснуться их, они были тебе неприятны? Отталкивали? Нет, таких доминантов, как ты, не могут отталкивать сабы, даже если они чрезвычайно уродливы и нечистоплотны, еще одна нерациональная черта твоей натуры, в которой тем не менее есть своеобразная прелесть... Почему ты коснулся меня? — спросил он неожиданно, впиваясь взглядом Джону в лицо. — В тот первый раз? Контракт запрещает тебе это делать, но, тем не менее, ты коснулся и довел меня до разрядки.  
Джон перевел дыхание. Все-таки откровенность Шерлока иногда обескураживала.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он так же откровенно. — Я подумал, что ты... Особенный.  
— Особенный? — переспросил Шерлок, замирая.  
— Да. Совершенно потрясающий. Я еще не видел таких, как ты. И решил, что ты должен принадлежать мне. Кончить со мной.  
— С тобой… — эхом повторил Шерлок.  
— Ты возбужден? — неожиданно спросил Джон, внезапно осознав, что происходит.  
— Да, — немного помедлив, с плохо скрытым удивлением ответил Шерлок.  
— Так, — улыбнулся Джон, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя на Шерлока, вернее, на его глаза и лоб. — Хорошо. Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь сделал с этим?  
— Пожалуй, — осторожно ответил тот.  
— Расскажешь, что именно?  
— Ты хочешь…  
— Да.  
— О, — глаза и лоб Шерлока выглядели озадаченными, и Джон захлопнул крышку своего ноутбука.  
— Отодвинь компьютер, чтобы я мог видеть твое лицо, и начинай.  
Шерлок подчинился после секундного размышления.  
— Насколько подробно ты хочешь…  
— Во всех подробностях. Можешь начать с самого главного. С того, чего тебе больше всего хочется. С того, что тебе нужно. Что ты представляешь себе, когда думаешь о сексе.  
Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Комната. Нет окон. Передо мной станок, позади — ты. За тобой — дверь, она закрыта изнутри, в двери ключ. Я связан. Руки — сзади, петля на шее, ноги раздвинуты и зафиксированы. Ты нажимаешь ладонью между лопаток, и я наклоняюсь, ложась грудью на станок. Не могу пошевелиться, могу только принимать тебя внутрь, а ты... — он сглотнул, и даже в полутьме, в неверных отсветах от экрана ноутбука стало видно, как загорелись его скулы. — А ты дразнишь. Касаешься внутри и снаружи, мало, очень мало... Недостаточно.  
— Как я тебя касаюсь? — спросил Джон охрипшим голосом, горячая волна разливалась от паха по всему телу, а перед глазами стояло это все, совершенно невозможно и умопомрачительное — его раскрытый, выставленный напоказ саб, зафиксированный и готовый ко всему, что Джону только придет в голову…  
— Пальцы. Трахаешь пальцами мой рот, размазывая слюну по лицу и шее. Потом мокрыми пальцами в задницу, растягиваешь и трешь. Я прошу, потому что условие заключается в том, чтобы я просил… Мне так нужно… Джон, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, возьми меня. Я сделаю все, что ты прикажешь, только пожалуйста…  
О Боже, подумал Джон, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться, чтобы не сунуть руку под стол и не начать себя трогать. Шерлок говорил тихо, почти без выражения, но это «почти» было настолько на грани, что, казалось, один шаг, и Джон сам очутится во вполне реальной реальности, с горячим и раскрытым Шерлоком, стонущим и умоляющим…  
— Что происходит дальше?  
— Дальше… — Шерлок споткнулся и вскинулся, но так и не открыл глаза, произнося с сомнением, склоняя голову, словно прислушивался к чему-то едва слышному. — Мы не одни. Твой второй саб, тоже мужчина. Ты приказываешь ему держать во рту мой член, а сам начинаешь трахать меня в задницу. А когда я начинаю стонать, ты... Да, ты приказываешь ему заткнуть меня.  
— О Боже, — сказал Джон вслух.  
— Я не могу теперь произнести ни звука, не могу тебя просить, не могу сказать стоп-слово, если мне будет нужно, но я знаю, что все равно никогда бы не сказал, потому что… Потому что… Нет, — Шерлок мотнул головой, будто прогоняя лишний образ из своей фантазии. — Я почти не могу дышать, кружится голова, это вызывает… Это вызывает ощущения. Ты берешь меня, полностью, с двух сторон одновременно, и я... я...  
Тут Джон не выдержал и вскочил, обнимая Шерлока, тот вцепился в него обеими руками, утыкаясь лицом в живот.  
— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он жалобно и растерянно, совсем другим, настоящим голосом, и Джон потянул его за волосы, запрокидывая вверх горящее лицо, и накрыл ртом пересохшие от жаркого дыхания губы. Шерлок застонал и дернулся, стоило только провести языком по прохладному небу, впился пальцами в плечи Джона. И с тихим выдохом обмяк.  
— Вот это да, — прошептал Джон ему в губы и легонько поцеловал. Шерлок неловко ткнулся в ответ, было ясно, что целоваться он совершенно не умеет.  
— Извини, — нахмурился он в замешательстве, но Джон только улыбнулся.  
— Ничего, это даже лестно. Никогда не видел, чтобы саб кончал от одних фантазий обо мне… Как это у тебя получается?  
— Не знаю. Я никогда…  
— Не фантазировал?  
— Так — нет.  
— Пожалуй, мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, — сказал Джон, отстраняясь. — Тебе придется заниматься этим регулярно.  
— Фантазировать?  
— И рассказывать. А теперь иди в ванную, вымойся и смени белье.  
Шерлок молча поднялся и вышел. А Джон со стоном плюхнулся на диван. Ширинка давила на член немилосердно. Пожалуй, стоило по примеру Шерлока переходить на свободную и мягкую домашнюю одежду. С таким сабом это уже просто необходимая униформа.  
— Джон, — Шерлок появился в дверном проеме со светящимся в руке телефоном. — Это Лестрейд. Кто-то распотрошил целую семью на Дайлстон-лейн.  
— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Джон, подскакивая. — Ты вымылся?  
— Я переменил трусы.  
— Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше, чем эти идиоты с Дайлстон-лейн, — проворчал Шерлок, натягивая пиджак.  
— Почему идиоты?  
— Они сами впустили убийцу в дом, кто они после этого?  
Да, подумал Джон, сбегая по лестнице вслед за Шерлоком. Наличие собственного саба еще не гарантирует регулярной сексуальной жизни.  
— Знаешь, чего бы я хотел? — негромко спросил Шерлок, когда они уже ехали в кэбе.  
— Чего?  
— Чтобы, когда эти тупицы из Ярда отвлекутся, ты отвел меня в какой-нибудь тихий уголок и заставил взять в рот. Прямо на улице.  
— Ты… Господи, Шерлок, что ты несешь… — зашипел Джон, бросая взгляд на таксиста.  
— Ты сам сказал, что хочешь знать мои фантазии.  
— Но не… не при тех, с кем ты не планируешь заниматься сексом, хорошо?  
Шерлок пожал плечами и отвернулся, доставая свой вечный телефон. А еще через полминуты Джону пришло смс: «Поставь меня на колени прямо на асфальт и трахни в горло. Не давай дышать. Кончи мне на лицо. ШХ».  
— Так лучше? — спросил Шерлок невозмутимо.  
— Да, — вынужден был признать Джон. Кажется, не только домашнюю одежду ждут самые скорейшие изменения.


	7. Chapter 7

Они все-таки сделали это в тот раз. Прямо на улице, вернее, в переулке через два квартала от места преступления. Шерлок корчился у его ног, рефлекторно хватаясь за бедра и мыча, пока Джон трахал его, толкаясь глубоко в горло и не давая вздохнуть. Несколько раз он ловил саба на самой грани потери сознания и позволял глотнуть воздуха, а потом продолжал снова. Под конец Шерлок снова кончил, не касаясь себя и даже не пытаясь потереться о ногу Джона, и все-таки на несколько секунд потерял сознание. А потом они сидели рядом у стены дома, прямо на земле, и Шерлок сначала шумно, со всхлипами дышал, положив голову ему на плечо, а потом с какой-то отчаянной решимостью сполз ниже, утыкаясь распухшими губами в пах так и не кончившему Джону. Он все-таки получил все, что хотел, а потом еще минут пятнадцать прижимался к Джону боком, запрокинув залитое слезами и измазанное спермой лицо к небу.  
— Курить хочется, — сказал он наконец. — Ужасно.  
— Извини, чего нет, того нет, — усмехнулся Джон. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким легким и счастливым, и плевать, что они вели себя как пятнадцатилетние подростки. Кажется, Джон чересчур давно вел себя слишком разумно и предусмотрительно и заслужил небольшой отпуск. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот глянул на него искоса. Джон прыснул, и Шерлок рассмеялся тоже.  
— О Господи, — сказал Джон, мотая головой. — Я никогда не занимался сексом на улице.  
— Никогда? И как ощущения?  
— Потрясающе.  
— Да.  
— Но мы не станем этого повторять.  
— Да, придумаем что-нибудь новенькое.  
Джон снова переглянулся с Шерлоком и расхохотался, утыкаясь лицом в колени.  
— Интересно, что скажет на это Майкрофт, — лениво пробормотал Шерлок, вытираясь протянутым Джоном носовым платком.  
— Майкрофт?  
Шерлок кивнул вверх, откуда с окна дома напротив прямо на них пялилась уличная камера. Джон обреченно застонал.  
— Не дай бог… Есть шанс, что он как-нибудь… Пропустит этот момент?  
— Я бы не слишком рассчитывал на это.  
Шерлок как всегда оказался прав, и выяснилось это буквально на следующий день.  
Они только завтракали, причем, Шерлок, проведший плодотворную ночь за очередным химическим опытом, вовсю зевал и лениво крошил тосты прямо на пол, когда раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Как всегда вовремя, — утомленно заметил Шерлок, разворачивая газету.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, входя в гостиную.  
— Было добрым до твоего появления, — проворчал Шерлок, делая вид, что сосредоточен на чтении новостей.  
— Кофе? — предложил Джон из кухни, но старший Холмс жестом отверг кофе и аккуратно разместился в кресле, вертикально поставив перед собой неизменный зонт и сложив на него кисти рук.  
— Как вижу, вы успешно нашли общий язык, — начал Майкрофт, Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, а Джон со вздохом сел во второе кресло и попытался приветливо улыбнуться.  
— Да, у нас все хорошо. Как вы, видимо… успели заметить.  
— Успел, — Майкрофт вскинул острый подбородок, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая контрактную витрину, и снова растянул губы в жутковатой гримасе. — Какой замечательный документ, не правда ли, мистер Уотсон?  
— Дааа, — протянул Джон, отпивая кофе. Он так и знал, что этим все кончится.  
— Такой лаконичный, — продолжил старший Холмс.  
— Только не говори, что недоволен тем, что мы занимаемся сексом, — буркнул из своего угла Шерлок, и Майкрофт медленно перевел фокус своего внимания на него.  
— Ну что ты, — сказал он ласково. — Я очень рад, что наконец появился кто-то, кто нашел твое либидо. Я и не предполагал, что ты способен на такое.  
— Это отдает каким-то извращением, тебе не кажется, Джон? — озабоченно скривился Шерлок. — Подглядывать, как твой брат...  
— Так, — оборвал их обоих Джон и поставил кружку на столик. — Будет лучше, если мы просто выслушаем, что нам хочет сказать Майкрофт.  
Шерлок закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну.  
— Благодарю, — бархатно проворковал Майкрофт и посмотрел на Джона жестким, цепким взглядом. — Как вы знаете, мистер Уотсон, я был очень рад, когда вы каким-то неведомым мне способом ухитрились заставить моего брата подписать с вами контракт. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы этот контракт в один прекрасный момент признали недействительным, а вас подвергли штрафу или тюремному заключению. А, судя по той информации, что мне стала известной, возможность тюремного заключения уже гораздо вероятней штрафа.  
— Он не сделал ничего против моей воли, — быстро сказал Шерлок, и Майкрофт терпеливо вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, что факт твоей доброй воли будет учитываться, но особой роли не сыграет, если дело дойдет до суда.  
— Я сам просил его!  
— Боюсь, что это несущественно, — повторил Майкрофт, терпеливо улыбаясь. — Только доминант несет ответственность в таких случаях.  
— Что за… — начал Шерлок, привставая, но Джон перебил его:  
— Шерлок.  
Тот плюхнулся на стул, гневно раздувая ноздри, а Джон перевел взгляд на Майкрофта.  
— Почему вы считаете, что кто-то так заинтересуется нашим контрактом, что решит привлечь к этому внимание закона?  
— У Шерлока много… недоброжелателей, — усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, — процедил Шерлок, но Майкрофт коротко посмотрел на него, и тот замолк с чрезвычайно недовольным видом.  
Джон потер лоб, вздыхая.  
— Хорошо. Мы заключим новый контракт.  
— Не затягивайте с этим, — посоветовал Майкрофт, поднимаясь. — И постарайтесь учесть все… варианты, которые могут прийти вам в голову. Благодарю за гостеприимство. Хорошего утра.  
— Мог бы просто позвонить, — проворчал Шерлок, когда за братом закрылась дверь. — Я хотя бы имел возможность не снимать трубку.  
— Возможно, он хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, и я не принуждаю тебя к… ни к чему не принуждаю. Ладно, в любом случае нам и правда стоит обновить контракт.  
— Почему ты слушаешься его? — сердито спросил Шерлок. — Это не то, что делают доминанты.  
Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Вот как? А что они делают? Плюют на предосторожности и совершают опасные глупости, просто чтобы досадить кому-то?  
— Не кому-то, а Майкрофту. Он получает извращенное удовольствие, когда ему подчиняются.  
— Ну, мне не жалко, — хлопнул себя по колену Джон и поднялся. — Пусть лучше твой брат получит извращенное удовольствие, чем я — тюремный срок. Так что над новым контрактом надо подумать…  
Он накинул куртку, похлопал себя по карманам и озабоченно глянул на Шерлока.  
— Он серьезно про варианты? Никогда не составлял контракт с приложениями. Это как-то… странно.  
— Почему?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Не представляю, как можно учесть все варианты… Ладно, я в магазин, ты чего-нибудь хочешь?  
Шерлок прищурился, разглядывая его:  
— Попроси у миссис Хадсон ее свод контрактных обязательств. Наверняка у нее припрятана какая-нибудь антикварная древность, где можно найти что-то поинтересней стандартных сценариев.  
— Ты серьезно? — хмыкнул Джон, качая головой. — Не представляю, что может быть интересного в викторианском порно.  
Когда он вернулся, Шерлок сидел за столом, азартно печатая. В таком воодушевлении Джон его не видел с момента работы над делом о китайских контрабандистах.  
— Что-то новенькое? — спросил он, вытаскивая из пакета помидоры и лук — на ужин хорошо бы приготовить пасту, а то Шерлок уже второй день перебивается сандвичами и печеньем. Если впереди новое дело — а ту историю с расчлененной семьей взыскательный детектив разгадал за полчаса и ушел, утащив за собой Джона, даже не дожидаясь, пока Лестрейд среагирует на его стремительные выводы... В общем, если что, то лучше его накормить сегодня, пока он еще не погрузился в работу с головой. Хотя, может быть, уже и поздно.  
— Не совсем, — отрывисто бросил Шерлок, продолжая печатать, наконец поставил точку и откинулся на спинку стула. — Вот послушай. Номер сто тридцать пять. Доминант приводит домой друзей и приказывает сабмиссиву позаботиться о них. Сценарий может иметь два варианта развития событий. В первом сабмиссив подчиняется добровольно и служит гостям, которые в соответствии с договоренностью могут использовать его сексуально. Во втором сабмиссив умоляет доминанта не делиться им, и гости берут его силой. Доминант может как наблюдать за происходящим, так и сам участвовать в акте, все детали дополнительно оговариваются доминантом и сабмиссивом перед выполнением сценария и, по желанию, подробно записываются и скрепляются одноразовым договором.  
Шерлок фыркнул и обернулся к остолбеневшему Джону.  
— Разве тут может быть что-то новое? Я перерыл все сборники, везде одно и то же. Договоры-договоры-договоры! Никакой спонтанности, никакой интриги! Это же просто скучно! Джон?..  
Он кашлянул, приходя в себя, и поднял с пола упавший пучок лука.  
— Да.  
— Тебе нравится этот сценарий? Добавить?  
Джон поглядел на зажатый в руке лук и положил его на стол.  
— В принципе нравится, да. Только я не очень представляю, кого могу пригласить для таких… многолюдных занятий…  
Шерлок пожал плечами, отворачиваясь к своему ноутбуку и продолжая что-то сосредоточенно набирать.  
— Пофантазируй. Пригласи Лестрейда, это будет забавно. Хотя он вряд ли примет такое приглашение. Только не Донован, я не хочу удовлетворять Донован.  
— Ладно, — пообещал Джон, чувствуя, что голова у него окончательно идет кругом. — Донован приглашать не буду.  
Он некоторое время бесцельно побродил по кухне, перекладывая с места на место то разделочную доску, то тарелки. Паста. Он собирался делать пасту. Джон уже открыл шкафчик, чтобы достать коробку с пенне, и тут же закрыл его снова, разворачиваясь к Шерлоку.  
— Ты бы хотел заняться сексом с Лестрейдом?  
Шерлок обернулся, нахмурившись и постукивая пальцами по краю стола.  
— Я сейчас должен сказать «нет»? — поинтересовался он осторожно.  
— Что?.. Нет. Почему? Скажи, как есть.  
— Во многих сценариях, что я прочел, обыгрывается мотив ревности. Сабмиссив убеждает доминанта, что никогда и не на кого не смотрел с вожделением, кроме него.  
Джон прикрыл лицо рукой, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, чтобы не рявкнуть.  
— -Нет, Шерлок, — сказал он наконец. — Это не сценарий, это просто вопрос. Тебе нравится Лестрейд? Ты… хочешь его?  
Шерлок дернул плечом, снова утыкаясь в экран.  
— Никогда об этом не думал, но почему бы нет? Он доминант высокой категории… Кажется, седьмой. С ним не будет проблем.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Интересная постановка вопроса. А со мной ты тоже только потому, что я доминант высокой категории и со мной нет проблем?  
— В том числе, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок. — Но у тебя и помимо этого есть достоинства. В отличие от Лестрейда.  
— Пожалуй, я не буду спрашивать, какие… — пробормотал Джон, мотая головой. Паста. Вот чем он собирался заниматься. А совсем не задумываться о том, как бы Шерлок выглядел под инспектором. Несмотря на его чудовищную циничность, в одном он прав: высокая категория — это единственное, что помогает справиться с такими вот картинками перед глазами. Но и то не очень хорошо.  
Когда ужин был наконец готов, Шерлок уже завершил свой список сценариев и теперь придирчиво перечитывал их, иногда раздраженно фыркая или вздыхая, а потом вписывая какие-то уточнения.  
— Ты еще не закончил? — поинтересовался Джон, раскладывая пасту по тарелкам.— Поешь, потом еще успеешь налюбоваться.  
Не дождавшись реакции, Джон просто вытащил у него из-под носа ноутбук, а Шерлок рассеянно посмотрел в подсунутую вместо компьютера тарелку и нахмурился.  
— Я учел все, — пробормотал он не слишком уверенно. — Я должен был учесть все. Досадно, что я не интересовался этой стороной жизни раньше. Приходится собирать информацию в слишком большой спешке.  
— Ничего, — утешил его Джон, усаживаясь с его ноутбуком и тарелкой на диван за маленький столик. — В этом вопросе я могу поработать консультантом.  
Шерлок нахмурился и с сомнением глянул на него, но промолчал, принимаясь за ужин. А Джон, пробежав глазами первые пару абзацев, понял, что кусок в горло ему определенно не лезет.  
Это было… Горячо. Странно, но горячо. За сухим и безэмоциональным перечислением сценариев модусной и сексуальной игры вставали, вытесняя реальность, выплывая на первый план, отчетливые и яркие картинки. Шерлок связанный, Шерлок прикованный к столбу или закованный в колодки; Шерлок, часами изнывающий с вибратором внутри; Шерлок с заткнутым кляпом ртом; Шерлок с завязанными глазами, которого берет поочередно вереница безликих людей; его Шерлок — задыхающийся, с яркими пересохшими губами, с залегшими тенями под глазами и скулами, встрепанный, измученный, потерянный, жаждущий — Шерлок…  
Ой-ой-ой, подумал Джон, на секунду прикрывая глаза. А больше он ничего подумать не успел, потому что потом он аккуратно закрыл ноутбук и отложил его в сторону, отнес обратно на кухню тарелку с пастой, затем поднялся к себе в спальню и минут через пять вернулся с небольшим чемоданчиком. Задумчиво копающийся в тарелке Шерлок уже заканчивал ужин, и у Джона было еще немного времени, чтобы все подготовить.  
Еще через десять минут Джон вышел из спальни Шерлока и окинул своего саба взглядом. Тот смирно сидел за столом, а когда Джон мотнул головой, тут же поднялся и, подойдя вплотную, опустился на колени и ткнулся губами в подставленную ладонь.  
— Молодец, — перехваченным голосом похвалил Джон. — Тебе нужно время, чтобы подготовиться?  
Шерлок на мгновение застыл, но потом решительно покачал головой.  
— Вслух, — потребовал Джон. Шерлок перевел дыхание.  
— Я готов... — он секунду поколебался, но твердо добавил. — Я готов, Хозяин.  
Джон на секунду прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Вот так. Вот это как. Этого он ждал. Очень долго ждал, оказывается. Всю жизнь или чуть-чуть меньше.  
— В спальню, — сказал он на удивление спокойно. — Встань на колени на кровать, лицом к спинке.  
Нервная дрожь исчезла, будто скатилась водой по телу, ушла в пол. Мысли были ясными и четкими, дышалось легко и свободно. Вот только жар, жар сгущался и тек вокруг, завиваясь обжигающим водоворотом. Через некоторое время пришлось расстегнуть рубашку, а потом и снять ее. Еще через некоторое время, когда терпеть стало слишком больно, пришлось снять и джинсы с бельем.  
Теперь они оба были обнажены, только Шерлока прикрывали многочисленные перевивы веревки и тонкая сеть красноватых следов по белой коже. Он стонал и ныл уже без перерыва, Джон не стал затыкать ему рот — это было чудесно, слушать голос своего саба, как он скулит и просит, сам не слишком понимая, чего. Ему нужно, его разогретому, распаленному телу необходимо больше, все время больше — ласки, боли, касаний, приказов, ведь он готов на все, лишь бы получить желаемое…  
— Ноги шире, — негромко приказал Джон, проводя кончиками пальцев по крестцу, под натирающим кожу узлом, по чуть припухшей розовой ссадине, и Шерлок в ту же секунду выполнил приказ, подставляясь ласкающей руке, прогибаясь и всхлипывая от жжения протершихся по самому нежному веревок. Джон вязал его вдумчиво, основательно, тщательно дозируя дискомфорт и чувство защищенности, которые дарит сабу бондаж. А теперь невольно любовался массивными узлами на узких запястьях, стягивающими грудную клетку петлями, не дающими лишний раз глубоко вздохнуть, уходящими меж ягодиц веревками, где, когда Шерлок открывался, как сейчас, был виден растянутый темный анус, плотно охватывающий основание вставленной внутрь пробки. Джон развел ягодицы руками, оттягивая большими пальцами веревки и раскрывая саба полностью.  
— Пожалуйста, — еле слышно всхлипнул тот, кажется, даже переставая дышать от предвкушения. Джон не мог ему отказать, тем более, что время пришло. Он осторожно освободил саба от пробки и наклонился, припадая языком к солоноватой от пота расселине, удерживая дернувшиеся бедра и зажмуриваясь. Его вело, как голодного от запаха еды, саба хотелось разломить пополам, как спелый фрукт, вгрызться в приоткрытое нутро, выедая горячее и трепещущее, обливаясь дымящейся кровью… Джон вскинул голову, пытаясь совладать с собой и отдышаться, но руки сами потянули бедра саба, и пульсирующая горячечная нежность приняла его в себя.  
— Джон, — выдохнул саб, дрожа и цепляясь пальцами за изголовье кровати, подался назад и застонал низко, хрипло, в таком жгучем нетерпении, что Джон на несколько секунд потерял контроль и задвигался в нем резко, жадно, получая свое. Саб был более чем готов, и та часть разума Джона, которая еще могла хоть как-то здраво рассуждать, задавалась вопросом, сможет ли Шерлок снова кончить без стимуляции члена? Такая редкость, такая экзотическая особенность, особенная особенность — как сам Шерлок, необычный, уникальный, совершенно особенный саб с шелковой изнанкой, горячей кровью под прохладной кожей, прозрачными непокорными глазами и послушными губами…  
— Мой, — прошептал Джон, вбиваясь в самую глубину своего саба и наклоняясь ближе, вжимаясь в заплетенную веревками спину, вздергивая за мокрые волосы его голову и прижимаясь губами к горящей щеке. — Мой Шерлок…  
— Да, — выдохнул пересохшими губами саб, вздрагивая и сжимая горячее нутро. — Да-да-да... Можно мне… Позволь мне…  
Он еле стоял под толчками, пытаясь удержаться за кольцо кровати, к которому был привязан; по его телу пробегали судороги, когда Джон проводил ладонями по скользкому от пота животу, когда трогал защемленные витками веревки припухшие соски; он отрывисто и хрипло стонал с каждым движением, и эти стоны были похожи на вскрики.  
— Пожалуйста, — он почти плакал, голос срывался и клокотал в горле слезами. — Мне нужно, Хозяин… Дай мне…  
Джон зажмурился, подхватывая саба раскрытой ладонью под кадык и сжимая — до хрипа, до колотящей судороги — и, чувствуя, как тело саба скручивает и бьет оргазмом, вцепился зубами в соленую кожу под ухом, спуская в спазматически сжимающееся нутро. Это было долго, судороги накатывали сладкими волнами, вынуждая все крепче стискивать пальцы на горле саба. И когда все закончилось, первым на долю секунды ошеломил страх, а за ним следом мгновенно прояснилось сознание, прогоняя остатки блаженной истомы.  
Пульс был редким, но стабильным, и к тому моменту, как Джон отвязал и уложил Шерлока на спину, тот уже пришел в себя, со свистом втягивая воздух.  
— Как ты? — коротко осведомился Джон, расплетая узлы и растирая пальцы и ладони саба. Шерлок только промычал что-то невнятное и закрыл глаза. На то, чтобы освободить его от веревок ушло гораздо больше времени, чем потребовалось, чтобы эти веревки на нем разместить, Джон еще пару раз переворачивал Шерлока с боку на бок, осматривая повреждения и промазывая особо впечатляющие ссадины заживляющим кремом. Шерлок терпел стоически, не сопротивляясь, но и не помогая, и под конец у Джона мелькнула мысль, что саб сейчас очень похож на ростовую секс-куклу в этой своей молчаливой индифферентности. Он фыркнул, улыбаясь и забираясь рядом с Шерлоком под одеяло. Тот молча смотрел в потолок с чрезвычайно задумчивым видом, на длинной шее отчетливо наливался багровым отпечаток пальцев… Джон невольно сглотнул, чувствуя, как глухо ворочается внутри разбуженное…  
— Тридцать восемь, — внезапно сказал Шерлок сипло и закашлялся, морщась.  
— Чаю?  
Шерлок помотал головой.  
— Пройдет.  
И так это у него неубедительно вышло, что Джон, кряхтя, поднялся и пошел на кухню. И только вернувшись с кружкой горячего, с молоком, чая, он поинтересовался:  
— Что — тридцать восемь?  
— Тридцать восьмой сценарий, — гораздо более звучно пояснил Шерлок, отпив и устало прикрывая глаза. — Ты использовал тридцать восьмой сценарий.  
— Если честно, я до него не дочитал, — усмехнулся Джон, снова забираясь в кровать. — Сломался на первых пяти. Сколько их всего, кстати?  
— Две тысячи восемьсот тридцать два.  
— О, — сказал Джон через пару секунд, глядя на невозмутимо пьющего чай Шерлока во все глаза. — И… ты хочешь испробовать их все?  
Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на него с легким интересом.  
— Если ты найдешь исполнителей для сто тридцать пятого, то все. Если нет, две тысячи восемьсот тридцать один сценарий меня тоже устроит.  
— Ладно, — сказал Джон, стараясь не рассмеяться. — Предложу Лестрейду, чем черт не шутит.


	8. Chapter 8

— Кажется, я сплю, — сказала Донован, провожая его глазами. — Ущипните меня.  
— Шерлок, Джон! — радостно заулыбался Лестрейд. — Я смотрю, вас можно поздравить?  
— Избавь меня от своего нездорового возбуждения, — проворчал Шерлок, плотней заматывая шарф, пока Лестрейд и Джон обменивались рукопожатиями.  
— Кстати, — сказал Джон, — Грег, у меня к тебе разговор…  
— У нас здесь тут труп, если кто-то не заметил! — рявкнул Шерлок. — Может быть, обсудите радостную новость потом или хотя бы отойдете подальше, чтобы я не был вынужден выслушивать ваш милый щебет?  
— Ух, новобрачный не в духе, — передернула плечами Донован. — Обычно они становятся спокойней, когда на них наденешь ошейник, но было опрометчивым ожидать от фрика…  
— Все вон!  
— Как тебе удалось? — с болезненным недоумением поинтересовался инспектор, когда их выпихнули из комнаты, где гениальный детектив колдовал над свежим трупом.  
— Он сам предложил, — пожал плечами Джон, стараясь не выдать своего восторга.  
— Невероятно, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Не думал, что…  
— Да, — согласился Джон со всем сразу. Он тоже не думал, и до сих пор поверить не мог, хотя прошло уже больше недели.

— У меня есть одно условие, — сказал Шерлок как-то утром, после того, как всю ночь провел под одеялом между ног Джона, держа его член во рту (сценарий пятьсот четырнадцатый, Господи, так и с ума сойти можно). Теперь он сыто щурился и поминутно трогал запекшиеся губы, время от времени касаясь пальцев кончиком языка. Смотреть на это было… тяжело. Даже учитывая прошедшую ночь.  
— Какое? — поинтересовался Джон, спешно прогоняя от себя воспоминания.  
— Ты не имеешь права приказывать мне во время работы.  
Джон моргнул от неожиданности и присел на краешек дивана, внимательно глядя на Шерлока.  
— Но ты же всегда на работе, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал невозмутимо. — Ты на ней женат. Если верить твоим словам.  
— Кое-что изменилось, — задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, хмурясь, и решительно заявил. — Я имею в виду текущие дела. Что мне делать и как себя вести во время расследования.  
— Ладно, — сказал еще немного недоумевающий Джон. — Но в эти вопросы не входит нежелание есть и все такое прочее, если вдруг ты срочно занят делом и тебе некогда.  
Шерлок поморщился.  
— А в остальном можешь сколько угодно скакать под пулями и подвергать себя опасности, — пожал плечами Джон. — Не забывай только прихватить меня с собой.  
— Будешь защищать меня от пуль? — серьезно спросил Шерлок, и Джон улыбнулся.  
— Если понадобится.  
— Я так и думал, — Шерлок кивнул, снова трогая краешек губ, и Джон невольно сглотнул.  
— О чем? О чем ты думал?  
Шерлок еще потеребил губу, глядя на Джона пристально, а потом подскочил, сбрасывая халат прямо на пол.  
— Пойдем. Я хочу отвести тебя в одно место.  
Куда угодно, хотел сказать Джон, но промолчал — Шерлок не любил банальности и сентиментальности. По крайней мере в тот момент Джон был в этом уверен.  
Через пятнадцать минут, когда кэб затормозил возле свадебного салона, он уже не был уверен ни в чем.  
— Выбирай, — сказал Шерлок, подпихивая Джона к занимающим половину просторного зала витринам с ошейниками, и тот растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Широкие и узкие, цветные и черные, простые и элегантные из кожи, вычурные из ажурной замши, грубые клепаные, легкомысленные матерчатые, дешевые пластиковые, роскошные — усыпанные камнями и вставками из драгоценных металлов. Были даже целиком золотые и серебряные ошейники, сплетенные из множества легких цепочек…  
— Здравствуйте, — профессионально улыбнулась администратор салона, сверкающая ошейником из сплошной золотой полосы с тремя скромными, но, вероятно, очень дорогими камушками. — Поздравляю вас со знаменательным...  
— Нет, — решительно перебил ее Шерлок. — Нам нужен только ошейник. Никаких церемоний, никаких дополнительных услуг, ничего из того, что вы собираетесь нам сейчас навязать…  
— Подожди, Шерлок, — негромко сказал Джон, не оборачиваясь. — Миссис… Миссис Тейлор, мне нужен ошейник и серебряная бирка. С гравировкой. Вы можете сделать гравировку? Прямо сейчас.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась администратор. — Пожалуйста, выберите размер и надпись.  
— Размер сейчас выберем, а надпись будет «Собственность Джона Уотсона».

— Собственность Джона Уотсона? — с невыносимым сарказмом осведомился Шерлок, когда миссис Тейлор отошла.  
— Не согласен? Можем отменить заказ, пока он не ушел гравировщику, — Джон смотрел в витрину прямо перед собой и не видел ничего, кроме сияющих бликов подсветки.  
Шерлок помолчал, фыркнул и с напускным недовольством проворчал:  
— Не забудь о моем условии. Никаких приказов во время работы.  
— Хорошо, — быстро сказал Джон. — Когда вернемся домой, я занесу это в контракт…  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Контракт — это для них. А для нас — вот это, — Шерлок кивнул на витрину. — В конце концов, если я теперь считаюсь собственностью Джона Уотсона, я должен доверять ему, а не какой-то распечатанной на паршивом принтере бумажке.  
Ошейник они выбрали вместе. Он был нешироким, из мягкой темно-синей телячьей кожи, с почти невесомой гравированной биркой. Джон надел его на Шерлока дома, и у его саба блестели глаза, а губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку. По такому случаю Джон открыл бутылку вина, заранее приготовившись настаивать и оправдываться, но Шерлок воспринял этот идиотски романтический порыв на удивление с энтузиазмом, правда, потом выяснилось, что он просто решил попробовать сценарий номер тысяча девятнадцать, где требовалась бутылка вина… По крайней мере, по бокалу они выпить успели.

С этими сценариями… У Джона, если честно, голова шла кругом. Такого количества качественного, разнообразного и, что уж там скрывать, совершенно невероятного секса в его жизни, кажется, не было никогда. Правда, время от времени он чувствовал себя чем-то вроде головы в холодильнике или тщательно замешиваемым и дозируемым ингредиентом в очередном химическом опыте Шерлока, но когда дело доходило непосредственно до… дела, он забывал обо всем. Как и своим экспериментам, Шерлок отдавался сексу полностью и с максимальной искренностью. У него не было табу или запретов, и только сейчас, месяц спустя, Джон понимал, почему перед регистрацией нового контракта с приложениями объемом с медицинскую энциклопедию, ему пришлось пройти массу тестов и получить удостоверение восьмого уровня доверия вместо пятого, которым он вполне обходился до сих пор. Некоторые выбранные Шерлоком сценарии были… Джон даже не мог сказать, что они возбуждали. Они, скорее, поражали, а иногда даже вызывали тошноту — это у военного-то хирурга, который видел в жизни всякое. А самое чудовищное было в том, что Джон был уверен — Шерлок способен это выдержать и он действительно хочет это испытать. Не факт, что он получит удовольствие, но для Шерлока, казалось, любая новая информация в интересующей его сфере сама по себе была удовольствием. Возможно, когда-нибудь... когда кончатся все эти почти три тысячи остальных сценариев... Но пока Джон предпочитал малодушно пролистывать жутковатые страницы.  
Тем более, что Шерлоку пока хватало. В чем-то Донован была права — получив ошейник, саб не то чтобы стал спокойней, но что-то в его поведении явно изменилось. Теперь Шерлок мог просто так, по своей инициативе подойти и сесть на пол у ног читающего Джона и уткнуться носом в колено, требуя внимания. Он, если это не требовалось сценарием, уже не ждал приказов в постели, угадывая желания Джона и свободно выражая свои. Господи, он даже несколько раз готовил Джону кофе — сам, по собственному почину! Кофе у него, правда, получался паршивый, но Джон никогда не ругал его и вообще старался как можно реже наказывать.  
Хотя иногда без этого было не обойтись. Правда, после первой пары раз, когда примерно наказанный саб по окончании процедуры задумчиво щурился и с удовлетворением заявлял что-то вроде: «Триста восемнадцатый. Очень интересно», Джон принял решение исключить из обихода любые наказания, хоть косвенно напоминающие эротическую игру. Теперь провинившийся Шерлок занимался уборкой, наведением порядка в своих архивах, а один раз даже был вынужден позвонить Лестрейду и попросить у него прощения. Это было жестокой, но вынужденной мерой.  
Самому же Джону тоже пришлось пойти на вынужденные меры и заняться поисками работы. Нет, им пока хватало пенсии Джона и случайных гонораров Шерлока, но после того, как Шерлок получил свой ошейник, Джон понял, что его не отпускает беспокойство. Они не устраивали официальной церемонии и конечно же не заключали брака, но с того момента, как замок защелкнулся над выпирающим позвонком длинной шеи саба, защемив прядь волос, Джон ощутил себя семейным человеком. А семья требовала финансовой стабильности. Даже такая своеобразная, как у них с Шерлоком.  
Конечно же, Шерлок был против. У него перманентно существовала масса планов на Джона, а тут Джон куда-то регулярно пропадает, и не у кого потребовать карандаш, телефон или чаю, не перед кем разгуливать по квартире в одном ошейнике, наслаждаясь жадными взглядами вслед, чтобы наконец получить приказ встать на четвереньки или перегнуться через подлокотник кресла. Некому излагать свои умопостроения, некого выслушивать со снисходительным видом, не к кому завалиться головой на колени, когда что-то не получается, некого таскать за собой по сомнительного вида переулкам в погоне за очередным преступником… Да, Шерлок был не просто против, он был в ярости.  
Он даже пробовал шантажировать и угрожать, но, к счастью, Джон уже немного понимал, как с ним обращаться, поэтому непокорный саб был живо приведен в чувство.  
Это выяснилось случайно, так же, как и то, что при достаточном возбуждении даже самая легкая асфиксия вызывает у Шерлока разрядку, — на саба буквально магическое действие оказывали пальцы Джона у него в заднице. Он мог ерепениться, а в особо сложные дни дерзить даже в тот момент, когда его член находился у хозяина во рту, но стоило только коснуться кончиками пальцев ануса, как наступал момент истины. Шерлок был готов на все, и такой предельной искренности Джон от него не получал ни до, ни после.  
— Давай, — сказал Джон, поглаживая перекинутого через колени саба между ягодиц и мягко нажимая. — В чем дело, Шерлок? Расскажи мне.  
Шерлок рыкнул, упираясь лбом в сидение дивана и прикрывая скованными руками голову. После устроенной истерики он упорно отмалчивался вот уже полчаса, только кусая губы и пламенея скулами. Судя по всему, он уже и сам был не рад, что поддался эмоциям, но Джон не собирался пропускать это мимо ушей.  
— Не упрямься, — продолжил он уговаривать саба, увеличивая нажим так, чтобы палец проник внутрь на фалангу. — Расскажи мне, что тебя настолько сильно расстроило, и мы все обсудим.  
— То, что тебя не будет рядом, — буркнул Шерлок наконец, вздергивая задницу. — Я, кажется, ясно выразился.  
— Я буду на работе только два-три дня в неделю, — сказал Джон, погружая палец глубже и принимаясь поглаживать саба изнутри. Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул и сжался, будто пытаясь удержать палец в себе.  
— Ты ведь можешь прожить без меня пару дней. Ты иногда не вспоминаешь о моем существовании неделями.  
— Нет, — Шерлок даже вскинулся на локти, но голову все-таки не поднял.  
Джон вздохнул, вынимая палец, и Шерлок дернулся, прогибаясь и подставляясь.  
— Нет, — сказал он глухо и торопливо. — Я всегда помню. Ты мне нужен. Каждую минуту. Пожалуйста.  
Саб выгнулся и застонал, получая внутрь три пальца сразу, его нутро горячо пульсировало и сжимало гладкой скользкой нежностью, и на секунду Джон даже забыл о том, чем он занят, ошеломленный желанием всунуть в саба всю руку, надеть его на себя, нанизать. Пробраться в самую его глубину, раз уж невозможно влезть ему в голову…  
— Я не хочу, — отчаянно зашептал Шерлок, подаваясь назад и пытаясь насадиться плотней, — не хочу, чтобы ты думал о других. Заботился о других. Делал для них… что-то. Это мое. Мое!..  
Его трясло и выкручивало на коленях у Джона, и тот инстинктивно подхватил саба под живот, фиксируя и жестко вталкивая пальцы в раскрытое и мягкое, с каждым толчком сильно проезжаясь кончиками пальцев по набухшей простате. А Шерлок все бормотал и бормотал, явно себя уже не слыша, путаясь в словах и звуках:  
— Мое… мой… ты мой, ты мне… ты принадлежишь мне. Собственность. Собственность Шерлока Холмса…  
Джон зажмурился и, вытащив пальцы, плеснул на ладонь любриканта.  
— Конечно, — сказал он, медленно погружая внутрь всю кисть, палец за пальцем. Шерлок закричал и дернулся, стуча закованными в наручники кулаками по обивке дивана, а потом всхлипнул и затих, замер. Джон еле дышал, ошеломленный ощущениями. Шерлок облегал его как вторая кожа, туго стискивая запястье и конвульсивно сжимаясь.  
— Иногда, — сказал Шерлок немного напряженным, но совершенно ясным голосом. — Иногда я хочу засунуть тебя в себя целиком, Джон. Чтобы ты был во мне постоянно. Никуда не мог деться.  
— Зачем, — почти беззвучно прошептал Джон, зажмурившись. — Я уже в тебе. Всегда.  
Он осторожно пошевелил пальцами, и Шерлок снова дернулся, скуля.  
— Ты уходишь, — упрямо заявил он сквозь всхлипы. — Ты будешь с кем-то…  
— Нет, — перебил его Джон, медленно сжимая пальцы в кулак и чувствуя, как от напряжения градом катится пот по лицу. — Я бы не мог принадлежать тебе больше, даже если бы ты надел на меня ошейник, Шерлок. Ты это знаешь.  
Шерлок явно хотел что-то сказать, но не смог и только запрокинул голову, шумно выдыхая. Джон ласково подхватил его под подставленную шею, так же медленно, как и внутри, сжимая на ней пальцы. Серебряная табличка ошейника впивалась в ладонь, Шерлок хрипел и бился, сжимая внутри так, что Джон почти перестал чувствовать руку. Наконец саб обмяк, и, аккуратно вынув кисть из распахнутого и расслабленного уже нутра, Джон уложил его на диван и снял наручники, рухнул на пол рядом. Перед глазами что-то вспыхивало и взрывалось разноцветными брызгами, ему даже почудилось, будто он слышит отдаленный грохот, как при обстреле. Но в эту же минуту ему на затылок горячо легла ладонь Шерлока, и в голове моментально прояснилось.  
— Если хочешь в рот, тебе придется стащить меня на пол или забраться сюда, — сонно пробормотал Шерлок. Джон невольно усмехнулся.  
— Спи, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — С твоим ртом разберемся, когда придешь в себя.  
Он прикрыл сразу же засопевшего саба пледом и отправился в ванную. Собственное возбуждение могло подождать, ему было о чем подумать до тех пор, пока Шерлок не проснется. На удивление это были очень спокойные и деловитые мысли.

Через несколько дней Джон вернулся с собеседования с перебинтованным запястьем.  
— Что? — с порога спросил Шерлок настороженно.  
— Все в порядке. Выхожу с понедельника.  
— Я не об этом, — сморщился с отвращением Шерлок. — Что с рукой?  
— Пока ничего, — рассеянно ответил Джон, копаясь в холодильнике. — Опять кончилось молоко? Почему ты не сказал мне, что выпил все молоко?  
— Я не заметил, — дернул плечом тот, подходя ближе. — Покажи.  
— Что? Господи, Шерлок. С рукой все в порядке. Верь мне, я доктор.  
— Естественно в порядке, — заинтересованным, но в то же время отстраненным тоном сказал Шерлок, перехватывая его кисть. — Движения не затруднены, функциональность сохранена. Меня интересует, что под повязкой.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Подождать не можешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — Джон кивнул. — Снимай. Но учти, что бинтовать заново будешь сам.  
— Я умею бинтовать, — все так же странно, почти без выражения сказал Шерлок, аккуратно и быстро разматывая бинт. — О.  
Джон поморщился — кожу еще немного щипало. Шерлок шумно сглотнул и кончиками прохладных пальцев провел вдоль свежей, еще воспаленной татуировки с внутренней стороны запястья. Как раз там, где он так туго держал Джона в себе. «Шерлок».  
— Это… — начал Шерлок и нахмурился, растеряв слова и не отрывая взгляда от клейма.  
— Раз уж ты не можешь надеть на меня ошейник, — пояснил Джон. Шерлок сглотнул и медленно кивнул. А потом так же медленно наклонился и прижался губами к основанию ладони.  
Черт с ним, с молоком, подумал Джон, глядя на склоненную кудрявую макушку. Обойдемся сегодня без молока.


	9. Chapter 9

Конечно, времени, чтобы уделять его Шерлоку, стало меньше, но тот как-то справлялся. Он действительно стал тише, правда, парадоксальным образом только после того, как именно Джон получил клеймо. Один раз, возвратившись с работы, Джон даже смог спокойно выпить чаю и посидеть в тишине и покое около получаса, и только после того, как ревниво следящий за ним Шерлок убедился, что Джон «восстановил силы», его схватили за руку и поволокли на предполагаемое место, где очередной маньяк держал заложницу. Узнав о том, что Шерлок вычислил место еще несколько часов назад, но не то, что не сообщил в полицию, даже ему на работу не позвонил, Джон пришел в ярость. Заложницу, впрочем, удалось спасти. Но понимания от оскорбленного в лучших намерениях Шерлока Джону так и не досталось.  
Отчасти чтобы компенсировать свое вынужденное отсутствие, Джон иногда весь свой обеденный перерыв тратил на просмотр списка сценариев, превратившегося к этому времени в достаточно растрепанную пухлую книжку. У Шерлока были любимые темы, но он не любил дословных повторений того, что уже «пройдено», все старое было скучно, а Джон прекрасно знал, как тяжело приходится, когда Шерлоку становится скучно. Пожалуй, единственным случаем, когда саб потребовал почти полного соответствия предыдущему сценарию, был тот самый первый раз с минетом. Шерлок был перфекционистом и терпеть не мог делать что-то неправильно. Слава богу, остальные сценарии они ухитрялись пройти с первой попытки.  
Правда, Джону до сих пор не давал покоя этот несчастный сто тридцать пятый. Он никогда не был особым любителем массовых сессий, оргий или даже просто группового секса. Это было теоретически интересно, но практически… Отдавать своего саба кому-то постороннему, кто не знает его вкусов, кто может быть неосторожен или груб… Добрая треть сценариев, отобранных Шерлоком, оказывалась невостребованной. Но вот сто тридцать пятый… С первого упоминания он превратился во что-то вроде внутренней шутки, и то и дело то он, то Шерлок вспоминали его к месту и не к месту. Один раз дошло даже до неловкой ситуации прямо на месте преступления. Джон еще никогда не чувствовал себя так идиотски, не очень-то прилично хохотать прямо в гостиной потерпевшей рядом с трупом ее сына. Ладно Шерлок, все знают, что он фрик, но… Надо было как-то уже пройти это и забыть. Сколько можно.  
В конце концов Джон просто взял себя в руки, позвонил Лестрейду прямо во время очередного обеда и предложил зайти в гости, добросовестно пояснив, что от него потребуется. Инспектор с некоторым даже ужасом отказался, сославшись на какие-то неубедительные обстоятельства, вроде недостатка времени и чего-то в том же духе. Джон заверил его, что ничуть не обижен на отказ, и набрал номер заранее выбранного второго претендента, который согласился сразу, хоть и с порядочным удивлением. А к концу смены Лестрейд перезвонил и совершенно несчастным голосом сообщил, что пересмотрел свои планы и обязательно придет. Вот сейчас только разгонит своих обормотов и заскочит домой переодеться. И придет, да. И сделает все, что нужно.  
Все это было очень загадочно, но Джон решил не задумываться. В конце концов, в сценарии было написано «гости», а два новых человека — это определенно то, что Шерлоку бы хотелось попробовать. Да и Джон ведь сдержал обещание и не стал приглашать Донован… Он в страшном сне не мог представить, что добровольно даст Донован хоть пальцем коснуться своего саба…  
Шерлока он предупредил смской, на что получил в ответ циничное: «Надеюсь, у твоих друзей хватит духу не только гонять меня за чаем, иначе вся затея лишается смысла». Шерлок!..  
Когда он вернулся домой, тот голышом сидел посреди чудовищного развала в гостиной и что-то быстро печатал. Не слушая возмущений на тему, что «это по работе», Джон отобрал у него ноутбук и погнал на уборку. Вдвоем они справились как раз к тому моменту, как раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Оденься, живо! — шепотом приказал ему Джон, Шерлок с кислой физиономией пробормотал «Все равно раздеваться» и исчез.  
Но когда вошел неловко улыбающийся Лестрейд, Шерлок появился уже в минималистических черных плавках.  
— О, — со странным выражением сказал инспектор, его оглядывая, и тут в дверь снова позвонили. О чем разговаривали Шерлок и Грег, пока его не было, Джон не знал, но когда он вернулся, Лестрейд выглядел гораздо более смущенным и решительным.  
— Шерлок, — с порога улыбнулся Анжело, окидывая стоящего навытяжку саба взглядом. — Очень красивый ошейник. И… повезло Джону, да?  
— Он в этом иногда сомневается, — подал голос Шерлок и искоса глянул на хозяина. Черт, подумал Джон. Кляп. Почему они никогда не используют кляпы? Как бы проще стало жить.  
Впрочем, минут через пятнадцать все устаканилось и пошло вполне мило. Гости расположились на диване, Анжело рассказывал анекдоты из жизни своего заведения, это было и правда смешно, Анжело был превосходным рассказчиком, Лестрейд хохотал чуть не до слез, правда, Джону все-таки казалось, что это что-то нервное. Шерлок, задрав скептически бровь, молча подавал чай и закуски и вставал рядом с Джоном, и тот обнимал его за бедра, успокаивающе гладя. И в какой-то момент то ли по тому, какой откровенно голодный взгляд инспектор кинул на Шерлока, то ли по тому, как в ответ напрягся под его ладонью саб, Джон понял, что пора. Он мягко подтолкнул Шерлока, и тот шагнул вперед. Смех сразу же оборвался.  
— Предложи гостям себя, — мягко сказал Джон. Шерлок перевел внимательный взгляд с Грега на Анжело и обратно и опустился на колени перед Лестрейдом.  
— Тебе… — начал Шерлок, но Грег закрыл его рот ладонью.  
— Я знаю все, что ты хочешь сказать, — проговорил он, глядя Шерлоку в глаза. — Ты прав. Поэтому просто помолчи.  
Тот еще пару секунд смотрел на инспектора пристально, а потом опустил ресницы, и Грег убрал руку. Шерлок обернулся к Джону и совершенно внезапно подмигнул, а потом сглотнул и наклонился, почти касаясь губами паха Грега. Тот на секунду зажмурился, а потом запустил пальцы сабу в волосы и уткнул его лицом себе в промежность.  
— Джон, — сказал он, морщась, будто от ожога. — Ты позволишь мне его выпороть?  
Немного обалдевший от всей этой мизансцены Джон переглянулся с сочувственно улыбающимся Анжело, глянул на Шерлока, прогнувшегося и обнимающего бедра Лестрейда. И растерянно пожал плечами.  
— Да, конечно. Можешь делать, что хочешь. Шерлок?  
Грег отпустил его, и саб поднял голову, он дышал уже неровно, а на скулах расползался бледно-розовый румянец.  
— Стоп-слово?  
Шерлок открыл было рот, но посмотрел на Лестрейда и закатил глаза.  
— Красный.  
— Хорошо. Грег, тебе нужно?..  
— У меня все с собой, — Лестрейд поднялся, снимая пиджак и наклоняясь за своим портфелем.  
Джон, чувствуя себя немного странно, отправился на кухню за новой порцией чая для себя и Анжело. Когда он только обдумывал возможность использования этого сценария, почему-то и мысли другой не было, что это должен быть Грег. Об Анжело он подумал уже позже, когда они с Шерлоком в очередной раз зашли к нему в ресторан, и Джон увидел, с каким теплом и заботой Анжело смотрит на его саба. То есть, он это видел и раньше, но сейчас у него будто что-то щелкнуло внутри — вот ведь отличная кандидатура. И темперамент, и искренняя радость за Шерлока, и готовность помочь... Но — Грег? Все, что знал Джон до сих пор об их отношениях, это то, что Лестрейду нужен Шерлок в качестве рабочего инструмента, что Лестрейд его уважает, ценит… но между ними никогда не было особой близости. И вот сейчас, заваривая очередной чайник, Джон вспомнил, что это именно Шерлок первым произнес имя инспектора в отношении сценария сто тридцать пять. И повторял его так часто, что Джон уже воспринимал это как должное. Твердо знал, что если до этого сценария очередь и дойдет, то участвовать в нем будет именно Грег. А теперь еще эти странные переглядывания и недомолвки… Да что с ними происходит в конце концов?  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Грег уже перегнул Шерлока через подлокотник кресла, приказав упираться руками в противоположный. Не самая удобная поза, Джон видел, как напряглись мышцы живота и ног саба, и невольно сглотнул — таким, вытянутым, напряженным, с перекатывающимися под тонкой кожей мышцами — саб был великолепен. Грег его раздел полностью, и только сев рядом с Анжело на диван, Джон заметил, что между ягодиц саба темнеет основание пробки. Он поспешно поставил чашку с чаем на столик, чтобы не расплескать. Шерлок делал это иногда, когда Джон приказывал, — держал себя растянутым до его прихода — и, вернувшись с работы, Джон первым делом брал своего саба, где придется. Но это, конечно же, был довольно жалкий элемент непредсказуемости, поэтому иногда Шерлок вставлял в себя пробку по собственному почину и без предупреждения, как сейчас, и каждый раз от такого сюрприза Джон на мгновение терял самообладание. Шерлок мог наклониться к нему над очередным трупом и тихо сказать, глядя в глаза: «Эта штука внутри сбивает с мысли. Поможешь вытащить?» И Джон, проклиная все на свете, искал укромный уголок, что на месте преступления было не всегда легко сделать. Наконец, разозлившись на очередную такую выходку, Джон вставил в саба пробку с вибратором на дистанционном управлении. Пульт действовал с расстояния не больше метра, но Джон и не собирался далеко отходить. Весь день тогда им пришлось провести на ногах, и по возвращении домой Шерлок был неимоверно зол от непрекращающейся несколько часов эрекции, но главным образом от того, что его умозаключения в этот раз звучали не так эффектно, как всегда. Слава Богу, выходки с пробками с тех пор прекратились. До этого дня.  
— Насколько крупная эта пробка? — задумчиво спросил его Анжело, явно что-то прикидывая.  
— Два с половиной дюйма в диаметре, — рассеянно ответил Джон, наблюдая, как Грег аккуратно обрабатывает задницу саба мягкой многохвостой плетью.  
— О, — протянул Анжело уважительно, и Джон невольно хмыкнул. Насколько сдержанным и даже аскетичным Шерлок был во всем, что касалось чувственных удовольствий, настолько же одержим он стал в отношении секса и возможностей собственного тела. Одни эти безумные сценарии чего стоили. Честное слово, Джон не слышал, чтобы кто-то из реально существующих людей заключил контракт с приложением в две тысячи восемьсот тридцать два сценария. Он и сам до сих пор обходился пятью-шестью, выдумывая что-то более-менее экзотичное только по особым случаям. Но Шерлоку этого было мало. Шерлоку всегда было мало. Иногда Джон думал, что это все — какой-то очередной эксперимент, который Шерлок ставит на нем, скрупулезно занося результаты на свой «жесткий диск», сортируя их и анализируя, делая какие-то одному ему понятные выводы...  
Честно говоря, Джону было все равно, даже если так. Его психолог говорила, что у него проблемы с доверием, и да, Джон не доверял своему сабу, только сумасшедший будет доверять Шерлоку Холмсу. Но он верил в него точно так же, как, будучи атеистом, во время каждого обстрела верил в бога, как верил, не отдавая себе отчета, в законы физики — не особо помня даже школьный курс и уж точно никогда не задумываясь над тем, во что именно он верил. Шерлок был как солнечный свет, как звуковые колебания, как гравитация — он присутствовал в жизни Джона вне зависимости от того, хотел тот этого или нет. И он никуда из этой жизни не денется, даже если в какой-то момент поймет, что собрал всю нужную информацию, и ни секс, ни модусные отношения его больше не интересуют. Джон не мог сказать, откуда у него взялась вера в это, но отчетливо понимал, что без этой веры он не может. И не хочет. Как под обстрелом. Как если бы существовала возможность оторваться от земли и улететь в космос. «Собственность Шерлока Холмса» — так сказал его саб, стискивая в себе его руку. Так было выжжено у Джона на запястье. Вот и все.  
— Расставь ноги, — сказал Грег, голос у него звучал сдавленно, впрочем, неудивительно — Шерлок под его плетью уже гнулся и стонал сквозь зубы, вся спина и ягодицы у него были равномерно розовые. А когда Лестрейд принялся стегать его между ног, захлестывая хвостами флоггера яички и член, теребя пробку, тут Шерлок просто взвыл. Джон уже хотел встать и пойти подержать его бессильно клонящуюся голову, но в этот момент Анжело вопросительно глянул на него, и Джон, поколебавшись, кивнул.  
Вот на это уже смотреть было тяжеловато. Как широкая ладонь проходится по щеке, по острой скуле, отводит волосы, приподнимает за подбородок, и как Шерлок открывает рот и тянется, обхватывает губами и стонет, вздрагивая под очередным хлестким ударом по промежности. Джон покачал головой, переводя дыхание, и взялся за остывший чай. Член уже чувствительно давило. Правда, в случае с Анжело было не слишком видно, что они там делают, и можно было только догадываться, как Шерлок жмурится, облизывая и обсасывая член. Как тянется, чтобы насадиться до конца, и Анжело ему позволяет, и это слышно, черт возьми! В процессе не обращаешь внимания на эти звуки, а со стороны так отчетливо слышно, как член запирает дыхание саба, заставляя горло клокотать в попытке вдохнуть, и как он выходит, позволяя глотнуть воздуха…  
Зато все, что делал Грег, было отчетливо видно. Он действовал очень четко и размеренно, время от времени осторожно оглаживая Шерлока по заднице, проверяя чувствительность. Плетку он уже сменил на короткий широкий паддл, но после пары ударов нахмурился и с сожалением отложил и его — у Шерлока была слишком тонкая кожа, а Грег совсем не хотел портить чужого саба.  
Саб, впрочем, не возражал. Он вообще сегодня не возражал. На минуту Джону показалось, что Шерлок так обалдел от интенсивности двойного воздействия, что пора бы поинтересоваться, какого цвета фейерверки у него перед глазами взрываются. Но потом он сообразил, что если бы Шерлок начал проваливаться, он бы сначала кончил — Анжело быстро понял, что ему нравится, и теперь позволял сабу вдохнуть ровно столько, чтобы тот не потерял сознание. Но Шерлок не кончал, хотя Джону было отлично видно, как напряжен его член, и как он гнется от каждого прикосновения Грега.  
Лестрейд тем временем снял рубашку и оглянулся на Джона. И тот в очередной раз поразился, сколько мучительной страсти было у него в глазах, в линии сведенных бровей, в жесткой складке сжатых губ. Да что, черт возьми, между ними происходит?  
Если бы Джон не был в курсе всей не отличающейся разнообразием сексуальной жизни Шерлока до встречи с ним, он бы решил, что между этими двумя что-то раньше было. Ну или по крайней мере что у Лестрейда к Шерлоку что-то было. Или есть.  
Мысль была не самой приятной, и когда Джон от нее наконец отвлекся, Шерлока уже под руки вели к дивану. Джон посторонился, и Анжело сел рядом с ним, пристраивая саба у себя на коленях. Шерлок повернул лицо к Джону — совершенно мутные глаза, мокрый яркий рот — и тот погладил его по щеке. Шерлок благодарно прикрыл глаза и дернулся, застонав, — Анжело чуть приподнял его, удерживая на весу раскрытую задницу, а Грег принялся шевелить засевшую внутри пробку. Шерлок стонал как заведенный, тычась носом в ладонь Джона и пытаясь втянуть его запах, пытался прижаться к Анжело и потереться о него членом, а когда Грег все-таки вынул пробку, Шерлок неожиданно обхватил Джона ладонью за шею и сам перегнулся к нему, целуя в губы.  
В этот момент Джон наверное впервые в жизни потерял счет времени. Шерлок раскрывался перед ним так покорно и жаждущее, что было просто невозможно не брать эти соленые припухшие губы, не трахать языком прохладный от судорожного дыхания рот, от поцелуя становящийся пылающим и влажным. Пить стоны и всхлипы, чувствуя, как растрескавшуюся кромку губ жжет от соли, и понимая, что Шерлок плачет. Джон даже не сразу понял, что Анжело, насадив саба на свой член, прогнул его так, чтобы Грег мог к нему присоединиться. А когда понял, что они собираются сделать, то для начала попробовал заполненную дырку пальцами, вызывая новый стон и всхлип у Шерлока.  
— Какой цвет? — прошептал он в распухшие губы, и Шерлок выдохнул:  
— Зеленый... — а потом он медленно открыл глаза, глядя Джону в лицо.  
— Сейчас в тебе Анжело, — сказал Джон и провел по краю растянутого ануса пальцем. — Это я. Грег сейчас войдет в тебя тоже. Расслабься.  
— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, медленно закрывая глаза. Джон обернулся к Лестрейду и кивнул. Анжело снова приподнял саба, и Грег медленно вдвинулся в растянутое пробкой отверстие. Им вдвоем наверняка было тесно и не особо удобно двигаться, но Шерлок, так и лежащий щекой на плече у Анжело, снова посмотрел на Джона и прошептал что-то беззвучное, содрогаясь под толчками.  
— Что? — Джон наклонился к нему, легко целуя побелевшие губы. — Что ты хочешь?  
Шерлок медленно облизнулся и проговорил отчетливо:  
— Спасибо, Джон.  
Джон невольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты должен называть меня Хозяин. Хотя бы перед гостями.  
Шерлок тоже попытался улыбнуться, шепча.  
— Ты как всегда… — и в этот момент его выгнуло, и Шерлок закричал, цепляясь одной рукой за плечо Джона и запрокидывая голову.

— Ты смотри, почти без следов, — с легкой завистью пробормотал Джон, сидя на бедрах Шерлока и размазывая по его спине и заднице заживляющую мазь. Блаженно валяющийся на животе Шерлок лениво фыркнул.  
— Очень старательный инспектор. Надеется, что ты пригласишь его еще раз.  
Джон задумчиво погладил Шерлока по ягодице, безотчетно хмурясь.  
— Слушай, что у вас с ним происходит?  
— У нас? — с брезгливым недоумением переспросил Шерлок. — У нас — ничего.  
— Ладно тебе. Все эти ваши переглядывания, недомолвки… И это ты хотел, чтобы участвовал именно Лестрейд. Не думай, что я уж совсем ничего не замечаю.  
Шерлок помолчал, чуть напрягшись, а потом неохотно сказал:  
— У инспектора проблемы в этой сфере. Ему редко удается получить в свое распоряжение саба, он знает, что я знаю, как сильно ему нужно, вот и все.  
Джон удивленно покачал головой.  
— Он ведь женат?  
— Они с женой поссорились еще полгода назад и до сих пор не помирились, хоть и живут в одном доме.  
— И… — это было совершенно абсурдно. — И ты решил по доброте душевной ему помочь?..  
Шерлок снова фыркнул.  
— Конечно нет. Просто доминант, которому так нужно, постарается все сделать максимально аккуратно, чтобы ему дали еще. Это идеальный вариант для твоей паранойи.  
Джон сел прямо.  
— Прости, какой паранойи?..  
— Ты до сих пор не использовал ни одного сценария, включающего участие посторонних доминантов. Ты перестраховываешься при каждой сессии. Ты мажешь меня этой штукой, несмотря на то, что нет ни одного разрыва кожи или даже серьезной гематомы.  
Джон помолчал немного, а потом слез с Шерлока и лег рядом на спину, глядя в потолок.  
— Я слишком сильно беспокоюсь?  
Шерлок положил ладонь ему на грудь, а потом подвинулся ближе, утыкаясь носом в щеку.  
— Я не говорил, что мне это не нравится.  
— Но тебе бы хотелось более… жесткого…  
— Давай выводы буду делать все-таки я?  
Джон повернул голову к нему, глядя в острые светлые глаза. Шерлок потянулся, касаясь губами губ, это было странное ощущение, очень странное и возбуждающее, Джон сам не мог понять, почему. Он резко выдохнул, когда Шерлок чуть отстранился, и невольно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тот приподнимается на локте, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, провести губами по шраму на плече. Джон чувствовал, как ладонь скользит по груди и животу, пробирается в пах и плотно обхватывает — и что-то внутри беспокойно дергалось и звенело, будто включилась внутренняя сигнализация. А потом звон затих и пропал вовсе, потому что теперь звенело уже в ушах, а когда Шерлок сполз ниже и взял в рот, Джону показалось, что он и вовсе оглох.  
Потом Шерлок лег головой ему на грудь, а Джон обнял его, прижимая к себе. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но не смог потом вспомнить ни слова. Шерлок, должно быть, запомнил — он всегда и все запоминает, это же Шерлок — но Джон не стал у него спрашивать. Что-то было странное во всем этом. Он странно себя чувствовал и не мог понять, в чем эта странность заключается. Будто бы мир на какую-то секунду расплылся перед глазами, а когда пришел в фокус, оказалось, что что-то изменилось, но на первый взгляд не понятно, что. Будто бы краем глаза улавливаешь какое-то движение, а когда оборачиваешься, там ничего нет…  
Он запомнил только одно, слова Шерлока, которые тот произнес перед тем, как Джон окончательно провалился в сон. Шерлок тихо и не очень уверенно сказал:  
— Все будет хорошо.  
И, прежде чем заснуть, Джон ему поверил.


	10. Chapter 10

— Как по часам… — пробормотал валяющийся на диване Шерлок, и через несколько мгновений раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Это еще кто? — Джон вытер руку полотенцем и направился в коридор.  
— Нас нет дома! — крикнул ему вслед Шерлок, приподняв голову, а потом рухнул обратно, утыкаясь лицом в диван. Несмотря на всю аккуратность Лестрейда, сегодня утром Шерлок предпочитал лежать на животе. Это приносило определенные бонусы.  
— Нет, — сказал он, не глядя, когда скрипнула входная дверь.  
— Все настолько плохо? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, проходя в гостиную и вставая напротив брата, опершись о зонт. Шерлок поднял на него взгляд и скривился той половиной лица, которая не прижималась к подушке.  
— Нет — это значит, что я занят.  
— Чем же, позволь спросить?  
— Делом. Важным делом.  
— Важным делом симуляции, я полагаю, — вздохнул Майкрофт, опускаясь в кресло. Шерлок некоторое время смотрел на него одним глазом, а потом рывком спустил ноги на пол и вздернул себя в сидячее положение, злобно уставившись на брата. Джон откровенно хихикнул.  
— Спасибо, так гораздо удобней, — кисло заметил Майкрофт. — У меня есть для тебя небольшое дело.  
— Я уже сказал — я занят.  
— Сесил очень просил, чтобы именно ты этим занялся.  
Шерлок окаменел. Джон озадаченно нахмурился, но Майкрофт снова вздохнул, плавно поводя рукой в воздухе.  
— Ничего особенно страшного. Мне кажется, он просто…  
— Соскучился, — закончил за него Шерлок, и Майкрофт медленно приподнял бровь, а потом так же медленно перевел взгляд на Джона.  
— Сейчас я немного жалею, что в двадцать три дал обещание маме не заключать пари на деньги.  
— Зачем мне деньги? — дернул плечом Шерлок.  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
— В качестве памятного сувенира. Шерлок. Он позвонил мне полчаса назад. На месте происшествия еще не было полиции…  
Он осекся, глядя, как подскочивший Шерлок бросился в свою спальню, скидывая халат на ходу.  
— Это прямо как Рождество, — хмыкнул Джон. — Настоящий подарок.  
— Да, — без выражения сказал Майкрофт, глядя брату вслед, — я как раз выбирал между этим и коробкой шоколада.  
Джон глянул на него с недоумением, пожал плечами и пошел за курткой. Майкрофт был не самым понятным человеком на свете, а уж в их отношениях с Шерлоком можно было ногу сломать, если ненароком взлезть. Джону влезать не хотелось. Своих проблем хватало.

— Это наш дядя, — сказал Шерлок уже в такси, он наотрез отказался воспользоваться транспортом брата. — Триум сестры матери.  
— Уверен, что я… ну, не помешаю? Работа работой, но знакомство с родственниками — это уже немного официально, тебе не кажется? — для порядка спросил Джон, но Шерлок неожиданно нахмурился.  
— Он… Сесил — своеобразный человек.  
— Насколько своеобразный? Как вы с братом?  
— Нет. Скорее, как ты.  
Джон фыркнул от неожиданности.  
— Но во мне нет ничего своеобразного…  
Шерлок коротко глянул на него и тут же отвел взгляд, так ничего и не сказав. Джону хотелось прояснить этот вопрос, но он все равно слабо представлял, о чем спрашивать, да и все равно скоро он своими глазами увидит этого Сесила и все поймет. По крайней мере кое-что.  
Вообще-то понятно было почти все и почти с первого взгляда. Сесил был невысоким, полностью седым, сухощавым мужчиной с очень прямой спиной и очень прямым взглядом.  
— Насколько я наслышан, мы с вами коллеги, — сказал он, пожимая Джону руку и очень внимательно его разглядывая.  
— Так точно… полковник, — кивнул Джон, бросив взгляд на висящий над камином портрет. Выглядел он достаточно свежим, чтобы тщательно выписанным знакам отличия на мундире стоило доверять.  
Сесил рассмеялся и кивнул.  
— Думаю, нам стоит пройти наверх…  
— Давно пора, — проворчал Шерлок, без лишних церемоний направляясь к ведущей на второй этаж лестнице. Сесил в ту же минуту перевел взгляд на Джона.  
— Вижу, вам нелегко. Знаете, Шерлок был особым ребенком…  
— Поверьте мне, он таким и остался.  
Сесил усмехнулся.  
— Я бы хотел… — начал он, но раздавшийся со второго этажа требовательный вопль его перебил.  
— Быстро он, — слегка озадаченно нахмурился Сесил. — Думаю, нам лучше подняться.

Время от времени Джон задавался вопросом: «почему я?» Такой обычный, ничем, вроде бы, не примечательный, особенно для Шерлока, гениального Шерлока, который презирал всех, кто соображал хоть немного медленнее, который никогда не подпускал к себе никого близко, не позволял никому себе приказывать. Почему я, думал Джон время от времени, замирая от счастья и гордости, когда его саб садился рядом, прижимаясь боком и расслабленно выдыхая. Когда сонно сопел в плечо, усталый и удовлетворенный. Когда подскакивал на месте, осененный очередной идеей, и кидал нетерпеливый взгляд на него: «Джон, ты мне нужен!»  
Теперь этот вопрос отпал сам собой. Не обязательно было обладать дедуктивными способностями, чтобы это стало очевидным. Сесил Стюарт, полковник медицинской службы в отставке, Джон знал этот тип людей. Уравновешенный, можно даже сказать флегматичный, но доброжелательный, решительный, демократичный и жесткий одновременно — доминант высокой категории. Ответственный, профессиональный, не слишком общительный, но всегда готовый поддержать разговор. Вернувшийся с войны, но продолжающий воевать — не против врагов, а за друзей.  
— Как это называется? — спросил Джон у Шерлока, когда они ехали обратно. — Импринтинг?  
Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Джон неожиданно разозлился.  
— Ладно, Шерлок. Я не такой глупый, как тебе бы, наверное, хотелось. Твой дядя, он заботился о тебе с детства, военный врач, наверное, единственный в семье, с кем у тебя до сих пор хорошие отношения…  
— У нас не хорошие отношения, — отрезал Шерлок, отворачиваясь.  
— Серьезно?  
Шерлок сжал губы, упрямо глядя в окно. Джон подождал некоторое время и тоже отвернулся. Глупо это все. Глупо обвинять Шерлока в том, что… что он выбрал в партнеры кого-то, кто похож на его дядю. Это нормально. Обычная ситуация. Так постоянно происходит.  
— У нас не хорошие отношения, — неохотно повторил Шерлок наконец. — Его любимчиком всегда был Майкрофт.  
Джон медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Не в том смысле, что я хочу себе такого же, только игрушечного, — быстро сказал Шерлок, глядя на него напряженно.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— Никогда не хотел. Мы практически не общались с Сесилом, а когда общались... Я его терпеть не мог.  
— Почему?  
Шерлок поколебался.  
— Он вел себя как доминант. Как обычный доминант. Приказывал, запрещал мне заниматься химией, хотел, чтобы я поступил в консерваторию. Требовал, чтобы мама и Майкрофт обращались со мной как с сабом.  
— Он заботился о тебе.  
— Он решал за меня, — мрачно сказал Шерлок.  
— Я тоже решаю за тебя.  
— Нет. Ты — нет, — Шерлок взял его за руку, сжимая горячие пальцы на запястье. — Ты обо мне заботишься. А Сесил решил в очередной раз проконтролировать. Майкрофт ему доложил, конечно же.  
— Он беспокоится о тебе, — начал было Джон, но Шерлок уверенно помотал головой.  
— Он просто боится, что некоторые его махинации выплывут на свет.  
— Что? — спросил окончательно сбитый с толку Джон. — Какие еще махинации?  
— Потом, — бросил Шерлок, выпуская его руку. — Сейчас у нас работа. Сесил дождался неплохого случая.

Случай и правда был занятным, достаточно, чтобы Шерлок почти два дня носился по Лондону, подняв в строй свою маленькую армию бездомных, а потом еще вечер медитировал над найденной шкатулкой с древними, крошащимися от ветхости документами, которая была похищена из дома Сесила вроде бы случайно, вместе с фамильным перстнем. Перстень он вернул владельцу сразу же, а вот шкатулку оставил на некоторое время себе, задумчиво перебирал бумажки и безотчетно хмурился.  
— Что-то здесь не сходится, — сказал он наконец. — Шкатулку грабитель мог прихватить просто заодно. Она выглядит достаточно старой, чтобы не слишком щепетильный антиквар заплатил за нее приличную сумму. Но зачем вору понадобилось перекладывать бумаги? Это обычные письма, они были сложены по датам, а сейчас… Смотри. Все перепутано.  
— Может, вор просто рылся в бумагах, пытаясь найти что-то ценное, и сложил как попало? — предположил Джон, поднимая голову от «Таймс».  
— Может быть, — коротко ответил Шерлок, захлопывая крышку и поднимаясь. — А, может быть, кто-то пытается шантажировать нашего дорогого дядюшку. И то, что мне удалось так просто найти похищенное, не случайно.  
— Куда ты?  
Шерлок накинул пальто и оглянулся через плечо в дверях.  
— Поищу нашего ребусника.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я...  
— Нет.  
— Ладно, — Джон пожал плечами, возвращаясь к газете. Честно говоря, прямо сейчас у него не было никакого желания тащиться на улицу под дождь, а идея Шерлока о том, что кто-то специально раскладывает древние записочки в определенном порядке, чтобы шантажировать Сесила, казалась ему абсурдной. Шерлок вообще склонен иногда усложнять, иначе жизнь ему кажется чересчур скучной. А еще — Джону совершенно не хотелось разгадывать загадки, каким-то образом связанные с дядюшкой Сесилом.

Звонок в дверь раздался примерно через час после ухода Шерлока.  
— Почему-то думал, что в такой ливень вы оба будете дома, — огорченно сказал Сесил, неловко стряхивая воду с зонтика.  
— У него очередная идея, — ответил Джон, отбирая зонт и пристраивая его в подставку.  
— По поводу моего дела?  
— Да. Решил, что вор не просто схватил первое, что на глаза попалось, и сбыл где придется, но решил вас пошантажировать, — Джон мотнул головой в сторону стоявшей на столе шкатулки. — Чай?  
— Шантажировать? — Сесил недоуменно остановился посреди гостиной. — Меня? Чем? С какой целью?  
— Понятия не имею, Шерлок упомянул о каких-то аферах, которые бы вам не хотелось обнародовать, но не уточнил, что именно, — пожал плечами Джон.— Молоко, сахар?  
— Молоко, — растерянно сказал Сесил, садясь в кресло. — Я, собственно, хотел поговорить именно с вами.  
— Как удачно получилось! — восхитился Джон, споласкивая кружки.  
Он не мог сказать, почему, но этот родственник Шерлока вызывал у него гамму самых разнообразных эмоций. Джон даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал такой букет из гнева и неприятия. Дядюшку просто нестерпимо хотелось выставить за дверь. Прогнать со своей территории. Не дать им с Шерлоком больше встречаться. И плевать на субординацию. Да на все, в сущности, плевать, Джону уже давно так не хотелось дать кому-то в морду. Безо всяких причин. Не считать же, в самом деле веской причиной то, что этот тип ухитрился слегка подпортить Шерлоку детство и юность? Судя по всему, таких деятелей в жизни его саба и без дядюшки было полно.  
Сесил очень странно смотрел на него, пока Джон сервировал чай на столике и, наконец, с легким сомнением заметил:  
— Насколько я понимаю, вы ведь не просто живете вместе с Шерлоком...  
— Правильно понимаете, — старательно улыбнулся Джон, садясь напротив. — Жить с Шерлоком не так уж и просто.  
Сесил невольно кинул взгляд на контрактную витрину и застыл. Потом медленно поднялся и оперся ладонями о каминную доску, наклоняясь ближе и внимательно разглядывая помещенный за резное стекло документ.  
— Нашли что-то любопытное для себя? — осведомился Джон.  
— Что? — лицо обернувшегося Сесила было страшным, а голос обманчиво тихим и спокойным. — Что вы сделали?  
Джон медленно отставил чашку, не сводя с гостя глаз.  
— Предложил вам чаю вместо того, чтобы выставить вас с вашим зонтиком под дождь?  
— Я об этом! — Сесил все-таки рыкнул, тыча пальцем в витрину, и Джон немного расслабился. Тот, кто дает волю эмоциям, почти неизбежно проигрывает, если дело доходит до драки.  
— Что вы сделали с Шерлоком, что он подписал эту… этот документ?!  
— Думаю, я все сделал правильно, раз он его подписал.  
— Шерлок? — Сесил нервно расхохотался, падая обратно в кресло и не сводя глаз с Джона. — Да он бы скорей себе руку отрубил, чем… Это невозможно!  
Ну какая драка, укорил себя Джон. О чем тут вообще может идти речь.  
— Предлагаю вам поверить собственным глазам, мистер Стюарт, — сказал он негромко. — Вы же не думаете серьезно, что если вы не могли заставить Шерлока признать свои потребности, то на это не способен никто другой? Это… самонадеянно.  
Сесил покачал головой.  
— Вы не понимаете, — он задрал подбородок, снова разглядывая витрину, помотал головой. — Кто может заставить человека признать потребности, которых у него нет?  
— Прошу прощения, — напрягся Джон, а Сесил всплеснул руками, роняя их на колени, и снова рассмеялся, но теперь его смех звучал беспомощно и растерянно.  
— Шерлок — не саб, Джон, — сказал он, глядя на Джона. — Он никогда не был сабом. Никогда не хотел подчиняться никому и ничему. Даже элементарным правилам общежития. Поэтому… да, мне очень интересно. Как вы заставили его подписать этот контракт. И я советую быть со мной предельно честным, Джон Уотсон, если вы не хотите сегодня же оказаться за решеткой.  
Ощущение было такое, будто бы ему выстрелили в лицо. Очень близко. Так, что заложило уши до звона.  
— Откуда вы… — пробормотал он, не слыша сам себя. — С чего вы вообще… Это бред.  
— Увы, — бросил уже полностью взявший себя в руки Сесил. — Я присутствовал при первой и трех последующих диагностиках Шерлока. Он чистый айвори. Никакого модуса, мы даже делали анализ ДНК, чтобы убедиться в диагнозе.  
— Это не болезнь, — автоматически буркнул Джон и тут же вскинулся. — А документы? У него документы саба. Мы регистрировали два контракта, это просто смешно, фальшивые документы опознали бы сразу!  
— У него не фальшивые документы, — вздохнул Сесил. — Вероятно, это как раз та «афера», на которую так тактично намекал мой любезный племянник. Да, было наивным рассчитывать, что он не сделает соответствующих выводов и не узнает…  
— Вы подделали документы? Зачем?..  
Сесил вздохнул и потянулся за чашкой, отпил уже остывшего чаю и поморщился.  
— Элен. Мать Шерлока и Майкрофта. Она… Ей было тяжело. Семья Холмсов имеет некоторый вес в определенных кругах, достаточно консервативных кругах, несмотря ни на что, и наследник-айвори — это серьезный удар по репутации.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Вы решили сломать жизнь человеку, чтобы какая-то аристократическая семейка не опозорилась?.. Вы же врач, Стюарт.  
— А вы ни черта не понимаете, — устало фыркнул Сесил, сверля его взглядом исподлобья. — В условиях той истерии, что творилась в семействе Холмсов к рождению Шерлока, у меня не было другого выхода. Майкрофта родила триум, когда миссис Холмс было тридцать пять. Когда выяснилось, что у младенца нет модуса, Элен расторгла брачный союз с обоими партнерами, а о модусе сына запретила говорить кому бы то ни было. Но естественно, что долго такие вещи скрывать не получится, постепенно пошли слухи…  
Сесил хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, не нужно объяснять, что было с Майкрофтом. Дети очень жестоки, а взрослые, порой, бывают и…  
— Да, — мрачно сказал Джон, не поднимая глаз. Сесил кивнул.  
— Когда скрывать стало невозможно, Элен, к тому времени вступившая в брак снова, решила зачать второго ребенка, теперь уже сама. Вот вы слышали о том, что если во время беременности есть много грецких орехов, то обязательно родится доминант?  
Джон потер лоб ладонью, чувствуя, что у него уже плывет перед глазами.  
— Или если мыться только при полной луне… — Сесил хмыкнул. — Она едва не умерла при родах вместе с плодом. Шерлок две недели провел в реанимации в госпитале при медицинской военной академии.  
— И вы сделали тесты, — глухо сказал Джон.  
— Миссис Холмс требовала их ежесекундно с того момента, как очнулась.  
— Генетический тест уходит напрямую в министерство здравоохранения, его нельзя подделать.  
Сесил усмехнулся.  
— Не будьте так наивны.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Почему вы не записали его как доминанта?  
— Пожалел. Что? Настоящий доминант из Шерлока не мог получиться по определению, а все, что творила Элен… Она доводила до нервных срывов старшего сына, требуя от него соответствия своим представлениями. Я не мог допустить, чтобы и с младшим случилось то же самое.  
— Помогло?  
— В некоторой степени. Вы же знаете, как это работает. Она не давила на него так, как на Майкрофта. Не требовала невозможного. По сути — мать отстранилась от него, инстинктивно признав безнадежным для осуществления своих планов.  
— Майкрофт говорил иначе…  
Сесил усмехнулся.  
— Майкрофт. Майкрофт очень честен. Очень. Он почти никогда не лжет. Он только преподносит правду под тем соусом, который ему в данный момент выгоден.  
— Думаете, он хотел меня отпугнуть?  
— Не знаю.  
Джон потел лоб ладонью и вскинул голову, будто бы в первый раз оглядывая недоуменным взглядом контрактную витрину.  
— Выходит, это все — фальшивка… — его взгляд упал на запястье левой руки, и Джон осекся. Провел пальцем по клейму, нервно облизывая губы.  
— Если вы не принуждали его, — сказал Сесил, внимательно его разглядывая. — Это все очень странно, но... Какая у вас категория?  
— Девятая.  
— Тем более. Если Шерлок сам захотел… По какой-то причине… Какая разница, какой у него модус?  
— Он знал.  
— Возможно.  
— Он точно знал, — повторил Джон, чувствуя, что неотвратимо проваливается в пустую и очень темную яму. В эту минуту он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы Сесил разубедил его в этом обрушившемся внезапно беспросветном мраке. — Все дело в причине. Он не был заинтересован, но зачем-то…  
— Джон, — позвал его Сесил. — Послушайте меня. Я знаю Шерлока всю жизнь и могу с уверенностью сказать, что если он…  
— А я не могу, — перебил его Джон, вскидывая на него взгляд. — Я ничего не могу сказать с уверенностью о Шерлоке.  
— Поэтому я предлагаю поверить мне.  
— Вам? Вас я знаю еще меньше, чем Шерлока. Может быть все, о чем вы рассказали — ложь?  
— Думаете, я бы стал наговаривать на себя, признавая участие в уголовном преступлении?  
— Если вы этого не делали, вы ничего не потеряете.  
Сесил помолчал, глядя на него.  
— Тогда просто забудьте обо всем, что я вам сказал, — произнес он тяжело. — Если все это он делает сознательно... Вы не несете за него ответственности, Джон.  
Джон горько рассмеялся.  
— Так все-таки, что вы мне предлагаете: забыть ваши слова или перестать нести ответственность?  
— Какие слова? — спросил стоящий в дверях Шерлок, метнул в Сесила гневный взгляд. — Что ты ему наплел?  
— Подожди, — попросил его Джон, с трудом выбираясь из кресла. В колене стрельнуло так, что пришлось ухватиться за спинку, чтобы не свалиться на пол.  
Он, ковыляя, подошел к так и стоящему с непроницаемым лицом Шерлоку, прищурился, разглядывая его лицо снизу вверх.  
— Скажи мне, — проговорил он медленно. — Ты… ты айвори?  
Шерлок сжал губы, глядя на него, Джон мог поклясться, с болью.  
— Да, — сказал он коротко.  
— И ты всегда об этом знал?  
Шерлок немного помедлил, Джон как во сне смотрел, как по скулам его ходят желваки, как поджимаются губы, как сходятся к переносице брови, вздрагивают ресницы — сотни маленьких, почти незаметных, но уже таких знакомых движений этого обманчиво невозмутимого лица.  
— Я знал об этом с шести лет, — сказал Шерлок наконец.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Джон, отворачиваясь.  
— Джон.  
— Да… да, — морщась, Джон натянул куртку, похлопал по бедрам, оглядываясь по сторонам. Жаль, что от трости он уже избавился. Сейчас была бы очень кстати.  
— Я все объясню, — сказал Шерлок глухим каркающим голосом, и Джон рассеянно обернулся и посмотрел на него, почти не видя.  
— Да, — повторил он. — Конечно… Извини, мне сейчас…  
— Куда ты пойдешь?  
Джон пожал плечами, протискиваясь мимо своего бывшего саба к двери. Ему просто нужно побыть одному. Как-то… уложить это в голове. И понять, как теперь жить дальше.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ну и дурак, — сказала Гарри, подливая ему в стакан «Катти Сарк».  
— Наверное, — сказал Джон и залпом опрокинул стакан. Виски горячо провалился в желудок, и шум в голове моментально усилился.  
— Все сдвинулось, — сказал он, стараясь как можно четче выговаривать слова и чувствуя уже некоторое онемение в щеках. — В какой-то момент все встало с ног на голову, и я не понимаю… Я первый раз в жизни не понимаю, что мне делать теперь.  
— Так уж и первый, — насмешливо фыркнула Гарри. Себе, что характерно, она стакан не взяла и даже без особой жадности наблюдала, как младший братишка в одиночку надирается.  
— Может, и не первый, — угрюмо согласился Джон. — Я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
Гарри вздохнула, тарабаня пальцами по колену и неодобрительно глядя на Джона.  
— Тебе нужно пойти домой и поговорить с ним. Он же собирался тебе все объяснить? Вот и пусть объясняет.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Не могу.  
— Боишься?  
Джон кивнул, глядя в стол перед собой.  
— Боюсь. Я не знаю, как буду реагировать, если он скажет, что это все… — Джон покачал головой. — Я не знаю. Я не уверен в себе, а в таком состоянии мне лучше к нему не подходить.  
Гарри фыркнула.  
— Господи, ты как всегда. Ты все равно ведешь себя, будто он саб, а он — нормальный человек, который не рассыплется, если ты наорешь на него и или дашь по морде.  
— Я не знаю, как вести себя иначе, — сказал Джон, пропуская мимо ушей «нормального человека». — Я не хочу говорить ему того, что я могу сказать. И уж точно я не хочу его бить.  
— А ты мог бы? — с неожиданным любопытством спросила Гарри. — Ну, врезать ему.  
— Мог бы. Но я не хочу.  
— Почему? Он тебе врал целый год. Не знаю, какие у него там причины, но это мерзко — врать об этом.  
— Не всем так легко признавать такие вещи, как тебе.  
— Мне легко? Думаешь, мне было легко? — возмутилась Гарри.  
— Он не знал, — сказал Джон устало. — Он догадывался, но никто ему не говорил. С ним обращались, как с сабом. Пытались обращаться, — поправил он себя. — Тем более, ты знаешь, это высшее общество…  
— Ну да, — презрительно фыркнула Гарри, взялась за горлышко бутылки, поболтала ей в нерешительности, и все-таки плюхнула еще полстакана и быстро завинтила крышку. — Все, последняя порция на сегодня. А то с утра у тебя уже не получится пожалеть бедного Шерлока Холмса как следует.  
Джон потер слипающиеся глаза.  
— Зачем он это делал? — задал он наконец жегший его изнутри вопрос. — Зачем он терпел и… Все это… Ведь ему этого совсем не хотелось.  
Гарри дернула плечом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Что ты вообще знаешь об айвори? Что вы все о нас знаете? Кроме того, что «быть айвори — нормально»…  
Она поднялась с дивана, прихватывая бутылку.  
— Все. Ночь уже. Где постельное белье, ты в курсе.  
Джон молча кивнул, глядя в покачивающуюся поверхность янтарной жидкости в стакане. Сквозь толщу виски все выглядело искаженным и ежесекундно меняющимся. Прямо как мир вокруг него.

Диван — проклятье человечества! Пока Джон осторожно разминал шею, Гарри успела сделать чай и пару бутербродов и теперь сидела на этом орудии пыток рядом с Джоном и поглощала завтрак, одним глазом поглядывая в трещащий телевизор, а другим — на брата.  
— Ну как?  
— Терпимо, — прокряхтел Джон. — Хороший виски, кстати.  
— Хороший, — хохотнула Гарри. — Для таких вот случаев. Тебе еще повезло, ты первый раз попался. Я вот влетаю постоянно.  
— Клара?  
— Клара. Джеки. Том. Мери. Мери-вторая. Особенно Мери-вторая. С ней приходилось переходить на кукурузный виски.  
Джон осторожно пригубил крепкий черный чай и вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.  
— Что меня всегда удивляло, так это то, зачем ты выбираешь себе партнеров с модусом. Это, конечно, не мое дело, но…  
Гарри покосилась на него и фыркнула.  
— Ну, во-первых, нас не так уж много, и не на каждом большими буквами написано «АЙВОРИ». А во-вторых, дорогой братец, извини за пафос, но сердце не спрашивает, кого любить. Давай-ка, вали домой к своему гению.  
— Пора, — согласился Джон, собираясь подняться с дивана, да так и замер, наклонившись вперед и глядя в экран телевизора с утренним выпуском новостей.  
— Вот черт, — сказала Гарри.  
— Это не наш дом, — сказал Джон медленно. — Это соседний.  
— Я с тобой.  
— Нет, — он сам не заметил, как оказался в прихожей, натягивая на себя еще мокрую после вчерашнего дождя куртку.  
— Позвони! — крикнула Гарри в закрывающуюся дверь, и Джон кивнул ей, сбегая по лестнице и не особенно задумываясь, что она этого кивка не увидит.

У них не вышло поговорить ни в тот день, ни на следующий… Все завертелось слишком быстро. Слишком серьезно. Шерлок не спал, не ел и почти не нуждался в Джоне в этой бешеной круговерти загадок и ребусов, что сыпал на него загадочный противник. Шерлок играл, явно наслаждаясь, торжествующе улыбаясь каждый раз, как ему удавалось разрешить очередную задачу. А еще он явно избегал Джона. Старался не оставаться с ним наедине, обменивался односложными репликами. В том продолжающемся несколько дней сумасшествии это было не так уж сложно — избегать, отдаляться, медленно, но верно вычеркивать друг друга из жизни. Джон сам уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости и ненависти к маньяку, который ради своих безумных игр готов был на все, на любые жертвы. Чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока. Заинтересовать и заинтриговать его так, как у Джона никогда не получалось. На самом деле, это ужасно было похоже на борьбу за саба, и Джон ее проигрывал изначально. Почти не сопротивляясь. Он не был уверен, что имеет смысл сопротивляться. Что он не дал Шерлоку уже все, что мог. Что ему есть, чем удерживать бывшего саба при себе, и, главное, что это вообще имеет какой-то смысл — пытаться удерживать Шерлока. Может быть, если бы тем дождливым вечером он не был так ошарашен услышанным, не ушел бы, если бы они поговорили и выяснили все сразу же… Но Джон не сумел, и теперь стена молчания между ними с каждой минутой становилась все толще, и он не знал, как эту стену пробить.  
А потом случился разговор на железнодорожных путях в Баттерси. Похищенная флэшка, убитый сотрудник секретной службы, Шерлок был слишком занят террористом-подрывником и попросил Джона заняться расследованием самостоятельно. Отдельно. Это была отличная возможность отвлечься и перестать постоянно прокручивать в голове раз за разом несостоявшийся разговор. Джон даже увлекся, и да, это было потрясающее чувство, когда ты идешь по следу, чувствуя, что истина где-то в поле твоего зрения, и нужно только заметить, только уловить, сложить все правильно…  
— Стрелка, — раздался голос позади.  
— Да!.. Да.  
Джон поднял голову, разглядывая Шерлока. Он уже давно не имел возможности увидеть его так близко и без посторонних рядом.  
— Я знал, что в конце концов ты окажешься здесь.  
— Следил за мной? — усмехнулся Джон, поднимаясь с корточек.  
— С самого начала. Ты же не думал, что я откажусь от дела только чтобы позлить Майкрофта?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Люди отказываются и от большего, если не видят в нем ценности. Честно говоря, с тобой никогда не угадаешь, интересно тебе дело или ты на самом деле не хочешь продолжать, потому что уже узнал все, что планировал, а последствия тебя не интересуют.  
Шерлок молчал, глядя на него, и Джон кивнул, показывая, что удовлетворен ответом. Молчание — это стало уже привычным за несколько дней. И, пожалуй, лучше всего характеризовало происходящее. Но один вопрос все-таки задать следовало.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я снял ошейник? — спросил он как можно ровнее. Шерлок дернул подбородком, глубже засовывая руки в карманы пальто.  
— Если ты считаешь, что так будет…  
— Ты хочешь? — перебил его Джон. Шерлок молчал, сжав губы и глядя на него так пронзительно, что под этим колючим взглядом хотелось поежиться.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, Шерлок, — сказал Джон честно. — Я не знаю, что происходило, и что сейчас происходит. Зачем ты это сделал. В чем именно ты врал. Я не знаю, я правда не знаю, что делать дальше.  
— Я объясню, — выдавил наконец из себя Шерлок. — Потом. Когда все кончится.  
— Ладно, — быстро кивнул Джон. Черт возьми, может быть, Шерлок и не был сабом, но сейчас он выглядел таким несчастным и уязвимым, таким провинившимся, что внутри все холодело от боли и неправильности. Джон сам не отследил, как это произошло. Наверное, он шагнул к Шерлоку первым, а может быть и нет, но в следующий момент он понял, что Шерлок его обнимает — крепко и почти отчаянно, прижимая к себе. Тогда Джон просто позволил себе это. Притянул Шерлока за шею к себе, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Странный поцелуй — провоцирующий, дразнящий, заставляющий открываться, позволять захватывать свои губы — невероятный. Шерлок целовал его так жадно, с таким упоением, сильно стискивая, слепо шаря ладонями по спине, постанывая от нетерпения. Это было страшно, тревожно, против всех инстинктов, против всего, и вместе с тем это было хорошо. Просто потому, что Джон отчетливо чувствовал, что Шерлок не врет. Просто потому, что Джону в этот момент было не нужно никаких объяснений.  
— Это… очень странно, — прошептал Шерлок в его губы, не справляясь с дыханием, безотчетно гладя по волосам, по шее, касаясь пальцами затылка. Джон только молча кивнул, прижимая его к себе тесней.  
— Не уверен, что что-то подобное есть в контракте, — пробормотал Шерлок скорее для констатации факта и потерся носом о его нос.  
— К черту контракт, — решительно выдохнул Джон, закрывая глаза и целуя его снова. Ему было страшно, видит Бог, ему сейчас было так страшно, как не бывало даже на войне. Но если его Шерлок готов рискнуть, то Джон несомненно готов тоже. Ко всему.

— Я предполагал такой вариант, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. Несмотря ни на что, отчитываться о проделанной работе по делу о похищенных чертежах Джону пришлось одному, и, конечно же, он не мог удержаться, чтобы не упомянуть о недавнем открытии.  
— Да вы что? — если бы Джон не знал, что прямо в этот момент, возможно, новая жертва маньяка дрожит где-то от ужаса, обвешанная взрывчаткой, он бы рассмеялся. — Поэтому вы мне рассказывали, какой Шерлок сложный саб?  
Майкрофт совершенно не выглядел смущенным, скорее, задумчивым.  
— Вы же понимаете, Джон, что есть предположения, есть правда, а есть официальная версия.  
— И что сейчас, по-вашему, правда?  
— Уверены, что хотите ее знать?  
— С меня достаточно официальных версий.  
Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, внимательно разглядывая Джона, а потом сочувственно поджал губы.  
— Мой брат очень любит новые игры. Настолько, что готов играть по каким угодно правилам. Он очень хороший игрок, но... К сожалению, любые игры надоедают ему очень быстро, и он переключается на что-то новое. Честно говоря, я не предполагал, что вы так надолго сумеете удержать его внимание.  
— Это такая своеобразная попытка утешить? — осведомился Джон, чувствуя, как каменеет лицо.  
— Да.  
— Не нуждаюсь.  
Майкрофт помолчал, улыбаясь, а потом кивнул.  
— А еще мой брат очень не любит, когда я в чем-то оказываюсь прав. И стоит мне в, признаюсь, недостойном порыве сказать, что он никогда не найдет никого, кто станет терпеть его выходки, как он готов в течение нескольких дней выбрать себе соседа и привести его в дом. Вставать на колени, позволять себя наказывать, удовлетворять вас и ваших друзей…  
— Заткнитесь, — тихо сказал Джон, поднимаясь. — Лучше заткнитесь, мистер Холмс.  
Майкрофт невесело усмехнулся, сплетая пальцы под подбородком.  
— Вы хороший человек, Джон. И, насколько понимаю, хороший доминант. Найдите того, кто будет ценить вас по достоинству.  
— Я уже нашел. И мне плевать на то, что вы… — он задохнулся на мгновенье и помотал головой, с отвращением глядя на Майкрофта. — Вы ничего не знаете о Шерлоке.  
— К сожалению, я знаю о Шерлоке все.  
— Нет, — отрезал Джон. — Вы правы, он хороший игрок. И с вами он играет всю жизнь, Майкрофт Холмс, и вы очень… глупы, если не поняли до сих пор, что Шерлок…  
Джон перевел дыхание, стараясь не позволить клокочущей ярости вырваться наружу. Стараясь вложить в свои слова все свое убеждение и веру.  
— Он умеет любить. И быть благодарным. И заботиться. Кем бы он ни был — доминантом, сабмиссивом, свитчем, айвори… Какие бы у него ни были мотивы изначально… Это не меняет того, что он есть. Он хороший человек. Он настоящий человек. Если вы всего этого так и не увидели, я… — Джон взмахнул рукой, прерывая себя на полуслове. — Я могу вам только посочувствовать, — сказал он наконец и быстро вышел из кабинета.  
Злость, злость, злость! На Майкрофта, на себя, большей частью все-таки на себя, потому что... потому что Майкрофт говорил очень убедительно. Настолько, что Джон почти поверил. Это все так просто и логично. Это все так чудовищно и дико, но весь ужас в том, что это может оказаться правдой. Заигравшийся ребенок, потерявший контроль над экспериментом исследователь, избалованный гений, не видящий границы, которую переступать нельзя. У всех, у каждого нормального человека есть хоть какое-то понятие о морали, о том, что хорошо, что плохо, есть ограничения, есть потребности — любить, быть любимым, заботиться, отдавать, защищать... А у Шерлока есть его чудовищное любопытство, наслаждение от нахождения ответов на свои вопросы, а есть ли у него что-то еще? Джон не знал. Он хотел верить и верил — в то, что Шерлок нуждается в нем, в то, что Шерлок любит его, не хочет терять, — но что его вера стоит против правды? И какова она на самом деле — правда?..  
Он остановился, чувствуя, что задыхается, а нога начинает немилосердно ныть. Кажется, сам того не заметив, он почти бежал несколько кварталов вместо того, чтобы просто поймать такси. Джон глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить дыхание, и невольно посмотрел на левое запястье. Шерлок.  
— Как трогательно, — сказал кто-то за спиной. Джон крутанулся на месте и замер под упершимся в грудь стволом пистолета.  
— Не люблю эти штуки, — посетовал смутно знакомый человек, радушно улыбаясь. — Но ничего, это всего на пару минут. Ты ведь песик высокой категории? Не будешь сейчас делать всякие смешные вещи? Сопротивляться? Он снят с предохранителя.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Джон, глядя человеку в глаза.  
— Сущую мелочь. Иди вперед. Тут близко.  
Тут и правда было близко — на выходе из безлюдного переулка их ждал автомобиль. Джон сел на заднее сиденье, а потом у него резко закружилась голова, и сознание отключилось.

Плохо, думал Джон, глядя на Шерлока. Побледневшего, осунувшегося, с отголосками недавнего ужаса и неверия в зрачках. Наверное, это было самым мерзким, что успел сегодня сделать Мориарти, — заставил Шерлока на секунду усомниться в Джоне. Наверное, это было самым хорошим, что Мориарти сделал в своей жизни в принципе, — дал Джону возможность убедиться в том, что Шерлоку не все равно.  
— Все так предсказуемо, — разглагольствовал Мориарти, Джим из Ай-Ти, засунув руки в карманы брюк и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он явно упивался звучанием своего голоса. — Ограничения, ограничения. Правда, Шерлок? Ты должен делать то, ты должен другое. Чувствовать так или сяк. Скукотища.  
— Лирика, — сказал Шерлок, держа Мориарти на прицеле.  
— Лирика, — согласился тот, улыбаясь до ушей, возводя глаза к потолку и часто моргая будто от переполняющего восторга. — Романтическая полночь на берегу бассейна, ламповая дорожка по воде, лирика. Симпатичный ошейник, кстати. Не представляешь, как было забавно наблюдать за вами. Тобой и твоим питомцем. Есть в этих традиционных отношениях что-то… милое. Что-то от детской игры в куклы. Ты ведь любишь играть в куклы, Шерлок? Ой! — Джим в притворном смущении хлопнул себя ладонью по губам и наморщил нос. — Неловко получилось, Джонни мог обидеться. Хотя, такие не…  
— Я принес это для тебя, — поспешно перебил его Шерлок, протягивая флэшку. — Это то, чего ты хотел.  
— Серьезно? — Джим с любопытством взял флэшку и покрутил ее в пальцах, признательно улыбнулся Шерлоку. — Так мило. Чертежи ракет. И это только на первом свидании…  
Он говорил что-то еще, какую-то кокетливую чушь, кривляясь и рисуясь, и в один момент, когда Мориарти неосторожно шагнул назад, Джон неожиданно понял, что есть шанс. Он не планировал этого и не выжидал, но сейчас, ни секунды не раздумывая просто шагнул вперед и вцепился в Мориарти, притягивая к себе захватом за шею.  
— Ого, — просипел тот, делая попытку вырваться. — Гениально!  
— Назад, — проговорил Джон, глядя Шерлоку в растерянные глаза. — Беги. Это приказ.  
Мориарти в его руках расхохотался, запрокидывая ему голову на плечо.  
— Приказ! Это так мило! Честное слово. Кажется, я понимаю, зачем ты завел его, Шерлок. Без них веселье становится неполным.  
— Беги! — рявкнул Джон, и Мориарти снова зашелся в захлебывающемся смехе. По лицу Шерлока мазнуло красным, и Джон почувствовал, как руки разжимаются сами собой. Шерлок досадливо опустил глаза.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Мориарти, стряхивая с себя руки Джона. — Это было забавно. Честно говоря, я бы не отказался посмотреть, как ты выполняешь его приказ. Должно быть, поучительное зрелище.  
— Хозяин не имеет права приказывать мне во время работы, — без выражения сказал Шерлок. — Мы заключили соглашение. Так что тебе не повезло.  
Джон не видел лица Мориарти, но даже по его затылку было заметно, какое впечатление на него произвели слова Шерлока.  
— Работа, — протянул он подрагивающим, ломким голосом. — Неужели я для тебя — всего лишь работа? А я думал, у нас свидание. Хотя, нет. Нет, Шерлок.  
Он расстроено покачал головой и оглянулся, окидывая Джона совершенно пустым черным взглядом.  
— Ты такой же, как твоя зверюшка. Обычный. Совершенно обычный Шерлок Холмс. Я ошибся. Так всегда.  
Мориарти закрыл лицо ладонями, потер щеки, впился пальцами в виски, мотая головой.  
— Я не хотел убивать тебя сегодня. Я надеялся… Я надеялся поиграть еще. Но это бессмысленно. Тратить время впустую.  
— Я успею нажать на курок, — пообещал Шерлок.  
Мориарти немного помолчал, разглядывая его.  
— Может быть и успеешь, — сказал он заинтересовано. — Три трупа в бассейне — отличный заголовок. Ой! Это вряд ли. Разве что недели через три, когда тут разгребут завалы и посчитают оставшееся количество обгоревших костей… Впрочем, это все неважно. Скучно, Шерлок. Предсказуемо. Я надеялся, что ты поймешь меня. Но ты... Ты меня разочаровал.  
Мориарти неожиданно вскинул руку вверх, Шерлок вздрогнул, а Джон инстинктивно резко и очень глубоко вдохнул, не сводя глаз с Шерлока.  
А потом все закончилось.


	12. Эпилог

Они с братом никогда не могли сойтись в этом вопросе. Майкрофт, даже прекрасно осознавая природу своих комплексов, все равно пытался имитировать поведение обычного рядового человека. Чуть более умного, чуть более хитрого, но одного из многих. Шерлок, всю жизнь живущий под гнетом фальшивого модуса, невыносимо завидовал старшему брату, в паспорте которого стоял прочерк в графе «Модус». И невыносимо презирал его за то, что тот отказывается признавать выгоды своего положения. Не будучи никак связаны генетически, они оба были одинаково уникальны. Отсутствие модуса, аналитические способности выше средних, честолюбие. Правда, эмоциональность Майкрофта была выжжена еще в детстве любимыми родственниками, а Шерлок отказался от нее сознательно, уже будучи подростком, но результат был схожим. Только Майкрофт, пытаясь мимикрировать под окружающую обстановку, «ради порядка» вел регулярную сексуальную жизнь. А Шерлок, здраво рассудив, что возможность когда-нибудь встретить достаточно привлекательного в интеллектуальном плане человека без модуса, с которым ему захочется поиметь что-то продолжительней беседы за чашкой чая, не слишком отличается в положительную сторону от нуля, просто исключил этот пункт развлекательной программы из своей жизни. Глядя на Майкрофта, который на рядовое ухаживание за очередной жертвой одноразовой постельной страсти тратит больше времени, чем Шерлок может себе позволить тратить на еду, сон и гигиенические процедуры вместе взятые, он понимал, что был прав.  
А потом с Майкрофтом случилось то, чего ни он, ни брат не ожидали.  
У Майкрофта появился постоянный любовник. Постоянный любовник для айвори — это само по себе звучит дико, потому что кто в здравом уме согласится на какие-то постоянные отношения, не затрагивающие модус? И разве можно такое в принципе назвать отношениями?  
Тем не менее, прецедент случился, и случился почти сразу после того, как закончились два обязательных года штрафного контракта после небольшого инцидента с запрещенными препаратами, и Шерлок смог наконец съехать от брата.  
А еще через некоторое время братья поссорились, и очень крупно. Они в принципе часто ссорились, потому что Шерлок никогда не мог держать рот на замке, а Майкрофт ничего не забывал и не спускал с рук. Но в этот раз причина ссоры на взгляд Шерлока была просто смехотворной. Он всего лишь потребовал, чтобы Майкрофт прекратил морочить голову его основному поставщику интересных дел. Ничего личного, но Лестрейд чем дальше, тем хуже соображает, он фрустрирован, у него замедленные реакции, а, учитывая его род занятий, замедленные реакции могут стоить инспектору жизни, а Шерлоку — перекрытого доступа к делам полиции. Это уже не шутки!  
На удивление Майкрофт отреагировал чересчур остро и нелогично, сначала заявив, что это не шерлоково дело, а потом поинтересовавшись, какой выход тот видит из ситуации. Шерлок честно ответил, что видит два выхода: первый — Майкрофт разрывает отношения с любовником. Второй — Майкрофт каким-то образом находит возможность удовлетворять модусные требования своего партнера.  
Вот тут все и началось. Майкрофт высказывал свое отношение к совету Шерлока долго, но суть его заключалась в нехитром посыле: во-первых, дорогому брату не стоит вмешиваться в личные дела других, во-вторых, если дорогой брат так уверен, что можно по щелчку пальцев изменить собственную натуру и вступить в модусные отношения, не обладая соответствующим модусом, то пусть дорогой брат сам попробует это сделать, а Майкрофт посмотрит, что у него получится. Первое предложение было абсурдно, и Шерлок пропустил его мимо ушей. А вот над вторым задумался. Даже если списать со счетов всю эмоциональность заявления Майкрофта, мысль была интересной. Возможно ли это в принципе? Что вообще стоит за модусными отношениями, которым обычные люди придают столько значения? Шерлок никогда не задумывался над этим, оперируя только объективными фактами и наблюдениями со стороны, но если это все-таки возможно? Да и случай утереть нос брату предоставлялся отличный.  
Поиск подходящей кандидатуры занял несколько дней. До этого Шерлок никогда не рассматривал окружающих с точки зрения возможности сожительства и перспективности хоть каких-то модусных отношений, поэтому дело было достаточно увлекательным и новым. К сожалению, практически все кандидатуры не проходили самого начального отбора. Ему было бы гораздо проще найти кого-то, согласного разделить с ним кров, будучи официально доминантом, та же Молли Хупер, с ней бы не было проблем, она и так только и ждала, чтобы Шерлок обратил на нее внимание и приказал что-нибудь. Она могла быть достаточно незаметной и даже полезной, чтобы можно было не менять обычный распорядок жизни. К сожалению, этот удобный вариант отпадал, спасибо дядюшке Сесилу, который не нашел ничего лучше, чем зарегистрировать Шерлока как саба.  
Шерлок почти отказался от этой идеи к тому моменту, как Стэмфорд привел к нему Джона.  
Джон!.. Шерлок оценил его с первого взгляда. Высокая категория, уравновешенность, огромное чувство ответственности по отношению к пациентам и подчиненным, терпение, и вместе с тем ощущение ненужности, бесполезности, сводящее с ума, обостряющее физические недомогания... Ооо, Джон был находкой, бриллиантом! С ним можно было делать все, что угодно, он идеально подходил для плана. Небольших уступок в сфере подчинения должно было хватить, чтобы удовлетворить его потребность в опеке и вернуть ему веру в собственные силы. А что такое модусные отношения, как не передача власти с целью гармонизации морального состояния партнеров? Такой, как Джон, не станет требовать лишнего, снисходительно отнесется к некоторым особенностям, всегда будет рад помочь — ничуть не хуже Молли, а, может быть, и получше, потому что не будет ждать за это вознаграждения. Для таких, как он, возможность оказать помощь — само по себе вознаграждение. Идеально!  
Одного Шерлок не смог предсказать, всего одной мелочи, из-за которой весь эксперимент полетел вверх тормашками.  
Он и не подозревал, как дрогнет внутри что-то, чему он не знал названия, в ответ на искренний восхищенный взгляд и первое «Потрясающе» от Джона. Это не было честолюбием, это не было ничем, с чем бы Шерлок был знаком раньше. Это было ощущение восторга и горячей радости, и он с трудом заставил себя заткнуться, чтобы не начать сию же секунду, как в детстве, выбалтывать все, все до донышка, лишь бы получить еще один такой же взгляд в награду.  
Наверное, в чем-то Сесил был прав. Какая-то небольшая часть Шерлока ждала внимания и заботы. Признания. Восхищения. Может быть даже любви, хотя Шерлок очень сомневался, что понимает, что это такое. И с этой частью пришлось налаживать отношения в срочном порядке, потому что… даже безотносительно эксперимента Шерлоку хотелось это ощущать.  
А в тот раз, когда Джон впервые до него дотронулся, Шерлок сделал еще одно неутешительное открытие: у него есть потребности. Может быть, потребность была конкретно в прикосновениях Джона, но она была. Он даже провел целый ряд мелких экспериментов, но выводы остались прежними. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джон трогал его постоянно. Он не допускал это, не признавал необходимость, не считал желательным, он хотел. И это было тревожно и даже немного страшно, потому что до этого Шерлок не хотел ничего, что бы относилось к сфере функционирования тела.  
Открытия приносил почти каждый день. Джон из объекта эксперимента как-то сам по себе превратился просто в Джона. С ним было комфортно и легко, с ним можно было разговаривать о чем угодно, он заботился о Шерлоке в такой ненавязчивой манере, что очень скоро Шерлок понял, что уже не воспринимает Джона отдельно от себя. Это было что-то определенно необходимое, приятное, успокаивающее, настраивающее на производительный лад.  
У них был секс, настоящий секс, не то, чем Шерлок пробовал заняться в шестнадцать лет с соседом по комнате. И этот секс действовал на него чудесным образом. Он будто вымывал из разума все шлаки. Очищал и тонизировал сознание лучше любого химического стимулятора. Это было великолепно. Восхитительно. Все эти сложные гаммы ощущений, что каждый раз играл на его теле Джон, это действительно было музыкой, а Джон был музыкантом, виртуозом, гораздо искусней самого Шерлока с его скрипкой. Это тоже восхищало. И привязывало, связывало их все крепче и сильней.  
Джон обнимал Шерлока, позволяя спать на своих коленях. Шерлок пускал Джона бродить по чертогам своего разума, рассказывая ему о своих фантазиях.  
Джон входил в него так глубоко, что Шерлоку иногда казалось, что он умирает, но каждый раз он воскресал совершенно счастливым и спокойным. Шерлок почти постоянно чувствовал на себе взгляд своего Джона, и даже когда тот смотрел в сторону, Шерлок знал — они чувствуют и видят друг друга всей поверхностью кожи, которой до этого хоть раз соприкасались.  
Джон знал обо всех фантазиях Шерлока. Шерлок знал, чего Джону хочется больше всего. И, как это ни странно звучит, но ему хотелось дать Джону то, чего он хочет. Восхищение и неверие, и радость, и гордость, и счастье в его глазах — за это стоило потерпеть какой-то ремешок на шее.  
Нет, Шерлок не забывал об основной цели. Он тщательно собирал и анализировал все подозрительные случаи, когда люди вдруг начинали вести себя не соответствующе своему модусу и категории. Он пытался ставить эксперименты на себе, но одна мысль о том, чтобы подчиниться какому-то постороннему доминанту, не Джону, вызывала раздражение и скуку. Очевидно, что он не превратился в саба от одного волшебного прикосновения. Он превратился во что-то другое, чему не мог найти аналогов. Его по-прежнему приводили в недоумение, а то и раздражение попытки кого-то из доминантов приказывать. Судя по реакции знакомых, характер его если и изменился, то незначительно. Ему нравился секс, но ему же нравилось почти все, что делал в его отношении Джон. Исключение составляли наказания, но их Шерлок принимал спокойно, стараясь не слишком выбиваться из роли. Наверное, у него неплохо получалось, потому что Джон больше не заводил речь о том, что Шерлок — какой-то странный саб.  
Он даже попробовал секс с двумя другими доминантами, попутно оказав небольшую услугу Майкрофту и в очередной раз убедившись в том, что то, что ему требуется — это секс именно с Джоном.  
В конце концов он получил самый большой подарок, который Джон мог для него сделать: признание собственной принадлежности. Маленькая татуировка на запястье не имела никакого отношения ни к чему модусному. Она имела отношение только к самому Шерлоку, и было удивительно осознавать, как много эмоций можно испытать только от осознания факта того, что кто-то ему принадлежит. Джон. Что Джон ему принадлежит.

У него получилось. Все шло как по маслу, и даже не возникало особого желания заявиться к Майкрофту и потребовать признания своей ошибки. Он перерос желание что-то доказать брату еще до того, как они с Джоном занялись сексом в первый раз. Он менялся, все эти изменения ежедневно скрупулезно заносились в отдельный скрытый файл на ноутбуке. Джон менялся тоже. По понятным причинам прогресс Джона отслеживать было сложней, но он менялся. Конечно же, невозможно вырезать из цепочки ДНК кусок или наоборот вставить туда новый. Но почему-то Шерлоку сейчас казалось, что на самом деле все гораздо сложней и одновременно проще, чем только и исключительно генетическая предопределенность.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что айвори можно… лечить?  
Шерлок рыкнул и хлопнул рукой по подушке.  
— Чем ты слушаешь? Ты вообще слушаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Джон задумчиво возвел глаза вверх.  
— Да, — сказал он уверенно. — Я даже могу процитировать. Мой любимый пассаж про то, как «он входил в меня так глубоко, что мне иногда казалось, будто я умираю». И еще про виртуоза, гаммы и скрипку, там вообще просто сказка.  
— Какая избирательная память.  
— Я выбираю лучшее.  
— Тебе не интересно дальше? — немного обиженно спросил Шерлок. — Ты сам просил рассказать все.  
Джон хмыкнул, улыбаясь и притянул его к себе, легонько целуя в губы.  
— Я знаю, что было дальше. Честно говоря, не очень хочется вспоминать.  
— Я думал, что потеряю тебя, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Это было бы провалом.  
— Да уж, Майкрофт бы тебе это не спустил.  
— Дело не в Майкрофте.  
— Я знаю.  
— И айвори нельзя «лечить».  
— Я знаю, — снова повторил Джон.  
— И я никогда не изменюсь достаточно.  
— Как и я.  
— Девятая категория, — дернул плечом Шерлок. — Это почти десятая. Почти айвори.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Я подумаю, что можно с этим сделать. Проблема только в том, что я понятия не имею… Куда двигаться. Я до пятнадцати лет прожил в одном доме с сестрой и до сих пор не имею понятия, что же это такое — айвори. Чем они отличаются от остальных.  
— Тем, что могут быть разными?  
Джон кивнул и придвинулся к Шерлоку ближе, укладываясь щекой ему на грудь. Шерлок осторожно положил ему ладонь на спину, а потом погладил.  
— Как бы там ни было, — сказал он, стараясь не улыбаться, — мне всегда нравился секс.  
— Но мы все равно уже попробовали… почти все.  
— Не совсем.  
— Не совсем, да, — хмыкнул Джон. — Что-то еще осталось. Две с половиной тысячи сценариев.  
— Две тысячи семьсот пятьдесят шесть. Мне бы не хотелось упускать такой опыт.  
Джон даже голову приподнял, заглядывая Шерлоку в лицо.  
— Правда? Ты хочешь…  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы жили дальше так же, как жили до этого, — твердо сказал Шерлок. — А если понадобится что-то изменить — мы просто это изменим.  
— Но ты… Ты не саб. Секс — это хорошо, но все остальное...  
— Потребуются совсем небольшие изменения, — небрежно сказал Шерлок, притягивая его обратно за шею к себе на грудь.  
— И я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать, — пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Попробовал бы ты меня к чему-нибудь принудить. Серьезно, Джон, в наших повседневных занятиях не было ничего, что бы мне не нравилось. Почти, — поправил он себя.  
Джон невольно усмехнулся и перевернулся, опираясь на локоть и заглядывая Шерлоку в лицо.  
— Но все-таки… Тогда, в первый раз… Ты возбудился от порки.  
— Да, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок.  
— Как?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, потому что ты смотрел на меня тогда… как на что-то особенное. Я хотел быть особенным для тебя.  
Джон сглотнул, проводя ладонью по его груди.  
— Ты и есть особенный. Совершенно невероятный.  
— Теперь я знаю. Посмотри, — Шерлок перехватил его ладонь, притягивая ее вниз, к паху.  
— О, — разулыбался Джон. — Как тобой, оказывается, просто манипулировать.  
— Это эксклюзивно для тебя.  
— Это большое облегчение. Значит, если Мориарти вернется снова, мне не о чем беспокоиться?  
— Только о том, что он может все-таки решить нас убить, но я постараюсь этого не допустить.  
— Постарайся, — серьезно сказал Джон. — Я тоже постараюсь.  
Шерлок молча поцеловал его. Пожалуй, они и правда немного заболтались сегодня.


End file.
